


Home is where her heart is

by SaffronFire



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronFire/pseuds/SaffronFire
Summary: Mathias had a frown on his face then looked at Sarah with a soft smile. “You’ll stay with us for now. We’ll protect, I promise.”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. War Orphan

The Nevracksis was one of Kul Tiran’s noble houses. In its early days, the Nevracksis wished to only see strength and power in its household. Any weakness was looked down upon. When a Nevracksis man marries a woman, then that woman will only get the Nevracksis name, but no respect or any standing in the house. The family of the new wife benefits from the marriage because she married into the Nevracksis house. The wife is usually seen as property rather than a person. The wife does get the same meal, sleeping chambers and access to the house as her husband.

The Nevracksis have an army, not one as big as the Proudmoore admiralty, but it was still very powerful. The army only aids the admiralty when the lord of the Nevracksis gives the order.

When Kul Tirus was still young, the Nevracksis house had its first daughter. The other Nevracksis saw this as a weakness. The daughter was treated like a slave and was looked down upon by her own mother. This first Nevracksis daughter died at the age of 15 because of all the injuries she had endured by her family over the years. The lord Nevracksis at that time made a rule for the current and future Nevracksis members to follow, this rule was a secret and its existence was only known to Nevracksis at the time. The rule was that any Nevracksis daughter was to be treated as pure property and her existence was to remain a secret, no one outside the Nevracksis family was to know about her, whatever the family wanted from her she must give, that us not limited to wiping, hitting, slavery or raping. The only condition was that no one was to know about her existence, this was not always the case. After a while the Proudmoore family discovered this rule, they could more destroy the Nevracksis family because they supplied majority of Kul Tirus powerful weaponry, at that time the current Nevracksis daughter was taken out of the Nevracksis family and become a ward of the Proudmoore family, in some case the daughter became a member of the Proudmoore family, but would not become Lord Admiral. The daughter could live her life in Boralus as she please, but the Proudmoore family would always keep an eye on her for her own protection. The Nevracksis family only made an extra effort to keep the Nevracksis daughters a secret. Many of them were never discover, but those that were had the opportunity to have a happy life. The last known Nevracksis daughter only escaped from Nevracksis manor because she had the help of the son of the Lord Admiral, these son help the Nevracksis daughter without his fathers knowledge that there was a Nevracksis daughter. When they were 12 the son brought the Nevracksis daughter to his father and she became a ward of the Proudmoore family. A few years later the son and Nevracksis daughter fell in love and eventually got married. Kul Tirus knew of what the Nevracksis family did to its daughter, but no details were given. They could only make assumptions on what they saw, whenever a Nevracksis daughter would arrive in Boralus she would be covered in scars and have majority on her clothes were drenched in her own blood. The Kul Tirans knew to not stare and be rude, most would walk to her with a gift to give, after gaining permission from the guards escorting to the Proudmoore keep. The details on what happened to the Nevracksis daughters were kept in a journal that could only be viewed by the Proudmoore family and whoever the Nevracksis daughter trusted enough to tell, that didn’t happen a lot.

The current Nevracksis daughters existence was unknown to the rest of Azeroth.

Her name was Sarah. She had black hair that was naturally strait, she hair green eyes that were like the color of spring grass. She wasn’t allowed to eat a lot food, only enough to keep her alive, she had very weak arms and legs because of this. She lived mostly in her room, an occasional visitor from her family whenever they wanted something from her. It was mostly her father or one of her three brothers who visited her, but they only went to her for pleasure even if she cried and screamed. Her mother didn’t seem to care about what they did to her considering she knew what the men of the house did to her daughter but did nothing to stop it. 

She was 6 years old when her family ‘got bored of her’. The Nevracksis family left her on the side in the road with no witnesses.

She decided to just walk. No destination, she just knew she couldn’t stay in one spot. She followed the road, she knew her family weren’t coming back for and she was no where near Nevracksis manor. She was walking for 2 days, she hadn’t eaten and it was starting to show on her face. She heard a something traveling down the road, she turned her head to look who it was. She didn’t recognize them, but she still stood away from its path so that the strangers could pass. What surprised Sarah the most was that the strangers stopped by her.

“You an orphan from the war?” The one asked. Sarah nodded. “We don’t need another mouth to feed. Just leave her!” The second stranger yelled. “She could be our new pickpocket. We have an opening. What do you say girl?” The first stranger asked. “Pickpocket?” Sarah asked. The strangers laughed. “You walk around Boralus and take the money of off the people walking by, but they don’t know it, then at the end of the day you bring all the money to us and we give you some food and a bed. Deal?” The second stranger explained. Sarah nodded in agreement. The strangers picked her up and they drove to Boralus.

The strangers were right when they said they would give her food and a bed. They barely did give her food, but at least she ate enough to stay alive. The bed was hard and cold most nights. She didn’t talk a lot, which was a good thing in her case. Sometimes the strangers would ask her in she got enough gold that day, it didn’t matter what her answer was because always counted and if she didn’t have enough gold then the strangers would have their way with her. It wasn’t very different to what her father and brothers did to her. During the day there would always be some one to keep an eye on her to make sure she did her kid and didn’t get caught. She heard from the other children that getting caught had a very painful punishment involving a whip.

Sarah didn’t want to know what it felt like, but one day she had not given enough gold, it had been the seventh day in a row, the strangers looked at her with anger in their eyes, “We asked for ten pieces of gold. Didn’t we?” Sarah nodded. “The last few days you’ve only been giving us seven or nine pieces of gold. Right?” Sarah nodded again. “I think we have been a little soft in you. Do you agree?” Sarah did respond in any way. She didn’t know what to say. “I think ten lashes will set things straight for tomorrow. Don’t you think?” Sarah shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her face. The stranger grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his boat.

He gave a shove forcing Sarah on her knees with her back facing him. Her tears were making puddles in the ships deck. “It doesn’t matter how hard you cry. This is gonna hurt and happen.” The whip hit her back with and left a red mark in its place, Sarah screamed. After the ten lashes there was blood on her back. Not a lot, but enough to be painful. The stranger pulled her up by the arm and dragged her back to place she and all the other orphans slept. He threw her into the room filled with beds and other orphans. “We expect to get 15 gold pieces tomorrow. Understood?” Sarah gave a weak nod. The stranger left slamming the door behind him. Sarah heard him locking the door as she got up and trudged her way to her bed. None of the other orphans paid any attention to her. Sarah just laid there and cried herself to sleep.

The sun had just began to rise when the same stranger who whipped Sarah barged into the room to drag Sarah outside. “With 15 pieces of gold needed by this afternoon you have to start extra early. I’ll be watching you, so don’t pick today to run away. If you do try something, then that’s just twenty lashes for you, missy. Understood?” Sarah nodded. “Good. Now get going, there’s already people around here. I’m sure they’ve got a few pieces of silver to start with.” Sarah went off to begin her early day.

Sarah would around with a fake smile and laugh pretending play a game by herself, she would then ‘accidentally’ bump into people which would give her the chance to take their purses or wallets. Today was no different. After she had gone through a couple of people she would return to the man who was keeping an eye on her.

She had just stolen 1 piece of gold in total. She showed it to the man who took it from her. He was busy counting when he looked up and saw two men who caught his interest. The two men were holding hands. The one wore alliance colours, probably someone important. The other man wore a coat and looked like he was one of the supply captains who carry important cargo between Boralus and Stormwind. Sarah didn’t see their value, but the man next to her did. He pointed to the two men, “Them. I want you to take from them.” The man commanded. Sarah nodded in understanding.

She turned around and ran around the block. When she reached the two men she was aiming to take from the one in alliance colours. She would pass him on his opposite side where they were holding hands. If she ran through them that would look suspicious. Sarah bumped into the man and got a hold of his wallet and was about to make a beeline for the stranger when a firm hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the man she just stole from holding her arm with a furious look on his face. “I know a few thief’s who have been hanged for this! Give it back!” The alliance man order.

Sarah quickly gave him his wallet back. She wanted to cry. She had been caught and was going to get into more trouble for this. The alliance man was about to turn around to leave when the captain spoke, “Wait, Mat. You too girl.” Sarah hadn’t moved since she was caught. The alliance man turned around to look at his lover. “See that man over there.” The captain whispered, only loud enough for the three of them to whisper.

Sarah didn’t look to where he was pointing, she knew who they were talking about. The alliance man nodded, “What about him?”

“He’s watching her like a hawk.” The captain responded.

“He’s probably her dad. They probably rode people together.” The alliance man added.

The captain shook his head, “Nit the way he’s looking at her. Look at how he’s dressed and look at her.” The alliance man looked at her, she wore a torn old dress that looked like it should’ve been thrown away weeks ago.

The alliance man remained silent.

“She’s their prisoner. He’s keeping an eye on her to make sure she does her job. What do you think he will do to her now that she’s been caught.” The captain explained still whispering.

Sarah just stood there. She couldn’t move. She didn’t want to go back. She was barely listening to what the two men in front of her were saying. She was only seven years old, it had been one year since her family abandoned her. Her life now and her life then had no difference.

“We have to do something.” The captain said. It was the only part of the conversation that she heard. The alliance knelt down on his knees so that he was eye level to her. “Are you hungry?” He asked. Sarah nodded. “Is it okay if you came with us to get something to eat?” The coated man asked. Sarah nodded again.

The alliance man put his arms around Sarah’s small weak form and stood up. The alliance man had her rested in his hip, his arm around and her head resting on his shoulder. They began walking the direction to what Sarah thought was their house. “Where are we going?” Sarah spoke first the first time in over a year.

The costed man was walking next to alliance man on the side Sarah was on. He leaned on closer to wiser to her, “Our place. You will be safe there I promise. What’s you name?” “Sarah.” She answered. “That’s a nice name. I’m Flynn and I’ll be cooking for you. What’s your favorite food?” Sarah shrugged. Flynn gasped, “We’ll have to change that. Oh, and he’s Mathias. You can call him Matt and he likes to cuddle.” The alliance man, Mathias, who had remained quiet the whole time spoke. “Do you know where your parents are?” Sarah shrugged. It wasn’t a lie. She didn’t know where her family was and she didn’t want to know. Sarah hopped she would never see them again. Mathias had a frown on his face then looked at Sarah with a soft smile. “You’ll stay with us for now. We’ll protect, I promise.”


	2. Living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a very domestic moment for Mathias, but he was enjoying every second of it. The thought of a normal life was very appealing to him.

Mathias Shaw was in a meeting with King Anduin Wrynn, Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore and Katherine Proudmoore. The three rulers were discussing the renewed friendship between Kul Tirus and the rest of the Alliance. Even though King Anduin and Jaina Proudmoore had remained friends during the years Kul Tirus was no longer apart of the Alliance the rest of their kingdoms had severed ties to a point it no longer seemed that Kul Tirus ever was part of the Alliance.

New trade routes had already been established. Mathias new Flynn was one of Lady Jaina’s personal supply captains, but that only changed the amount of money Flynn received and what he was carrying on his ship. Other than that Flynn still traveled the same trade routes and was still away from home the same amount of time he would be if he wasn’t one of Lady Jaina’s personal supply captains.

Mathias still worried about Flynn whenever he would leave without Mathias being able to go with him. Mathias has been able to go with Flynn to Boralus during his last shipment, but only because it was Mathias’ week off. Now Flynn was due to leave in two days and Mathias would be left home alone.

Mathias mentally hit himself. He kept on forgetting that he and Flynn had a third person living with them now. Only temporarily. Mathias had done his best to get word out there to find Sarah’s parents or any family member.

Mathias felt sorry for her. She was so weak when they found her and she didn’t talk much. She had been recently whipped, judging by her back when they found her. Mathias didn’t want to know if all the things that was done to her before they found her. There was nothing Mathias could do about her past. He just wanted her to be happy.

Flynn and Mathias has returned to Stormwind with Sarah that afternoon. They returned by portal, out of fear of whether Sarah would be fit for a sea trip or not. The Middenwake return to Stormwind three days later. There was a spare bed in the place Mathias and Flynn lived. They got some spare blankets and pillows so that Sarah was comfortable when she slept. She had nightmares. A lot of nightmares. She would often wake with a scream startling both Mathias and Flynn. Eventually they both learned to not get such a fright when it happened. Sarah still looked guilt whenever they got to her room. She’s always apologize for waking them up and always looked like she was about to cry just because she had a nightmare. Mathias and Flynn has developed a routine to help Sarah get back to sleep. Depending on how bad the nightmare was. If it wasn’t so bad then Mathias and Flynn would just stay with her until she fell asleep again. If it was a bad nightmare then either Mathias or Flynn, mostly Flynn, would pick her and carry her to the lounge.

Mathias had found he liked holding Sarah. Not in a perverted way, but in a way that made his mind think that if anything bad was going to happen to Sarah then it would have to go through Mathias, but Mathias would allow Flynn to hold her because he seemed to be better at calming Sarah than Mathias was at calm her. Mathias would them start the fire, while Flynn would sit on the couch with Sarah curled against his side or lying on his chest as he laid horizontally on the couch.

Mathias gets busy making tea for Sarah and coffee for him and Flynn, while Flynn would be busy trying to relax Sarah. When Mathias was done he would bring the one coffee cup and give it to Flynn. Mathias would then get his cup and Sarah’s just before he would join the other two on the couch. If Flynn was lying horizontally, he would then sit up so that Sarah was curled against his one side and Mathias able to curl again Flynn’s other side. Sometimes Mathias would sit on Sarah’s other side so that she was between them. Whenever he did that Sarah would always sit between them, not cuddle one of them, and drink her tea in silence.

It had been two weeks since they brought Sarah home. Mathias wasn’t complaining but he did wish he could get more sleep. Mathias knew Sarah couldn’t help the fact that she had nightmares, often just wishing he could take her pain away and give it to him. Mathias did have his own nightmares to deal with, but he was grown man who had been through enough pain to know how to deal with it. Flynn would be leaving the next day. That meant that it would be Mathias’ complete responsibility to look after Sarah.

He was a bit worried. He wasn’t always at home to look after her. Flynn has been at home with her so far. Mathias didn’t want to leave Sarah alone. Mathias couldn’t protect Sarah if she was home alone. He could take her with him to SI:7 headquarters. Could he?

“Spymaster Shaw?” A voice called him. Shaw lifted his head, mentally realizing he was looking at the ground lost in thought. He cursed at himself for not paying attention. He looked around the room and saw the three rulers looking at him expecting an answer. What answer they were waiting for Shaw didn’t know. Mathias hadn’t gotten enough sleep, so he thought that was probably the reason he was not paying attention to the meeting. “I apologize. What is it that you asked?” Shaw asked trying to maintain his reputation with the rulers in the room.

“I was just asking if you were okay, master Shaw. You looked very distant.” Lady Jaina noted, eyeing Shaw with concern and confusion. Shaw was always paying attention, so to have something that made him lose his concentration was a bit worrisome to Jaina.

“Master Shaw is not ill. I can assure you.” King Anduin explained. “He has just been lacking in sleep these last few days and it appears to have finally caught up with him.” Anduin showed a soft smile to Shaw. Shaw had previously told Anduin about Sarah very briefly. Anduin had seen Mathias, Flynn and Sarah walking together one day and asked if she was a distant family member from one of their families. Shaw has then given a brief explanation about how he and Flynn found her and why they are taking care of her. Shaw has also told Anduin once that he had been losing sleep due to something involving Sarah. The truth was that Mathias didn’t mind Sarah’s nightmares waking him up. It was just the effect it had on him the next day that irritated him.

“Is Anduin working you too hard Master Shaw? Or perhaps it involves captain Fairwind. He too was very tired when we last spoke this morning.” Last Jaina queried.

Katherine chuckled earning the attention of the other two rulers and master Shaw. “I do believe he is tired for another reason. Is there a third party to your household that has recently been added?” Katherine Proudmoore asked with a raised eyebrow. Shaw didn’t know how to respond to Katherine Proudmoore. They had shared brief conversations, nothing personal, so he didn’t want to tell her the truth out of fear of respect and boundaries both for himself and Katherine.

Anduin, as if sending his anxiety, stated, “Perhaps it is best we let master Shaw go. The meeting is practically over and all of us do have more important things do to at this hour.” Shaw looked at the time. The sun was down and he was sure that both Sarah and Flynn would be fast asleep when he got home. “The only thing people do at this hour is sleep, Anduin. And I do hope you get the required sleep, Master Shaw.” Jaina said. Mathias bowed his head in respect, said his farewells to the rulers and left the room. Mathias could hear Lady Jaina asking Anduin what was bothering Shaw so much as he left. Mathias knew and trusted Anduin enough to know he would tell Jaina and her mom about Sarah.

Mathias didn’t mind. They would just have to know that Sarah didn’t like a lot of people around. So far, only Mathias and Flynn were the only ones to who didn’t trigger a panic attack around Sarah.

Mathias made his way down the streets of Stormwind to his apartment. It was dark, the only light coming from the lamps and the torches from the guards patrolling the area. Everyone else was asleep. Mathias wondered if Flynn was still awake, waiting for Mathias to come home, or if he simply just went to bed.

Mathias quietly entered the apartment, careful not to wake up anyone upon his arrival. He walked down the passage and peaked into Sarah’s room. She wasn’t there. A bit of worry and concern rises in his chest. He then looked towards the bedroom door to his and Flynn’s room. There was a faint light, obviously coming from a candle, that dance on the floorboards.

Mathias let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he realized that Sarah was simply with Flynn in their room. Mathias open the bedroom door. A sense of joy and pride swelled in his chest as the anxiety faded away. Sarah and Flynn were sitting in the bed playing a game of hearthstone. Sarah was obviously very tired. It was long past her usual bedtime.

Upon hearing Mathias enter Flynn looked to meet his eyes with a smile on his face, “Look kraken. See who’s here?” Flynn said in a hushed voice to Sarah. Sarah turned around to see who Flynn was talking about. Her face turned into a smile as she got up from bed and rushed to give Mathias a welcome hug.

Mathias and Flynn were shocked at this. It was obvious that Sarah found it easier being around Flynn rather than Mathias. She was smiling more and would often respond with a yes or no rather than a simple movement of head. But Mathias and Flynn thought that she would be this open to Flynn first not Mathias. Mathias made a mental note realizing that Sarah felt the same towards Mathias as she did Flynn.

Sarah has spent more time with Flynn but hugs Mathias first.

Mathias went down on his knees so that he could properly return the hug Sarah was giving him, casting a smile to Flynn. Flynn got up from the bed and made his way over to Mathias and Sarah as they let go and Mathias stood up straight. “See, little kraken. It’s Matty. Are you happy now?” Flynn asked Sarah with a smile. “Very happy.” Sarah replied, holding Mathias’ hand and Flynn’s hand on both side.

It was just the three on them standing in the candle light flickering over them. “Do you want to tell Matty the deal we made?” Flynn asked again with another smile. This time Mathias was also smiling eagerly awaiting an answer. Sarah nodded, “I was allowed to stay up late and wait for you, as long as I promised to immediately go to bed when you got home.” This was one of the longest sentences Mathias and Flynn had heard her say.

Mathias also noted that he could clearly hear her Kul Titan accent now, it was as beautiful as Flynn’s. “Quickly show Matty what happened today and then go to bed. Okay, kraken?” Flynn asked again, his smile never leaving his face.

Sarah happily nodded her head. She titled her head and showed Mathias her teeth. If took Mathias a moment to realize what she was showing him. “Your first tooth came out.” Mathias said, going back down on his knees with a smile on his face. Sarah also smiled at home, clearly happy he noticed her missing tooth. “I hope you didn’t loose your tooth.” Mathias stated, his own smile never faltering. It was a very domestic moment for Mathias, but he was enjoy every second of it. The thought of a normal life was very appealing to him. Sarah shook her head, “It’s already under my pillow.”

Mathias could only smile at her childish thoughts and games. Mathias wouldn’t tell her that there was no such thing as the tooth fairy. That would only spoil more of her childhood that was already gone. So, Mathias just smiled at her loving rubbing her cheek with his other hand.

“Okay little kraken. Now it’s time to hold up your end of the deal.” Flynn said, not wanting to ruin the cute and heart warming moment Mathias was having with Sarah, but it was getting late and Flynn could see even Mathias was exhausted. “Bedtime?” Sarah asked in an innocent voice looking up to Flynn. Flynn nodded, “Come on. I’ll take you to bed tonight.” Flynn picked Sarah up having her head rest against his shoulder as his arm supported her small frame. She was already half asleep. “Say good night to Matty quickly.” Flynn said. Mathias finally stood up . “Good night.” Sarah said before completely becoming a victim to sleep. Flynn left the room to put Sarah to bed as Mathias got undressed out of his arm our and into his sleeping attire.

When Flynn returned Mathias was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hanging between his shoulders. Flynn knew what was bothering Mathias, but didn’t mention it only asked, “What are you going to do tomorrow with her?” Flynn walked around to the other side on the bed and laid down on his side.

Sensing Mathias wouldn’t move. Flynn pulled Mathias down onto the mattress with him, tucking the spymaster under his chin and against his chest. Shaw sighed in the warmth of Flynn’s embrace and let sleep drift along the edges of his mind. “I was thinking of taking her with me to SI:7 so that she isn’t home alone.” Mathias mumbled into Flynn’s chest. Flynn rubbed Mathias’ back, “Is that a good idea. There will be a lot of people there.” Mathias lifted his head to make it easier for Flynn to hear him, “I talked to Renzik. He knows about Sarah. I forgot to tell him that she’s coming with me tomorrow. It’ll be fine. She’ll be with me in my office the whole day.” Flynn hummed, acknowledging what Mathias just said.

“That’s tomorrow’s concern, Matty. Just sleep now. We both need it.”With those words, Mathias allowed sleep to consume his mind and drifted into the world of dreams.

When the sun rose above the horizon and shined its rays of light into the bedroom Mathias was already awake. Flynn had already left on his new azerite run long before the sun rose and long before Sarah was awake. Now Mathias was making his way to Sarah’s room to wake her up. Mathias figured that she would probably be upset Flynn left without saying goodbye.

But Sarah knew where he was going and knew he would be back in a week or two. Mathias opened her bedroom door and found Sarah sound asleep in her bed. Her bedroom wasn’t anything big, but it could fit in a bed, cupboard, desk and two book shelves that were currently empty. Mathias assumed Sarah wouldn’t want any books, maybe he would about getting a stuffed animal, it might even help with her nightmares.

Mathias went down next to her bed and gently put a hand on her shoulder, “Sarah, it’s time to wake up.” Mathias softly said. Sarah’s eyelids fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up on her bed. “Where are we going?” Sarah asked with sleep heavily showing in her voice. “We are going to my work because I don’t want to leave home alone. Do you understand?” Mathias asked. Sarah nodded with a hint of a smile on her face.

Mathias was happy to see her showing more life as the days went by. He was then struck with the thought that this was only temporarily. Soon her family would find her and she would leave Mathias and Flynn. But those were thoughts for another day. Mathias left her room so that they both could get dressed in private.

Mathias went down the stairs to the kitchen that overlooked the lounge and started to prepare something for Sarah to eat. Mathias made Sarah a sandwich with cheese on. A few seconds later Sarah came running down the stairs to eat her breakfast. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence. When they were finished they exited through the door. Sarah was firmly holding Mathias’ one hands in her two small hands. They made their way towards SI:7 headquarters. No one else was walking on the paths, everyone else was still asleep at this hour. Mathias didn’t mind and he noticed Sarah preferred it that way.

She was more relaxed with less people around. When they reached their destination Mathias guided Sarah to his office. He knew she won’t be a problem in there and she would be safe. He was going to be in there with her the whole time. So that Sarah would be calm.

When they reached Mathias office Renzik was waiting outside. “Hey boss!” Renzik shouted when he noticed Mathias was there. This gave Sarah a fright and she retreated behind Mathias. Renzik noticed Sarah when she made a yelp at his greeting. He showed an apologetic smile to Mathias, “Sorry. You must be Sarah right?” Renzik said trying to get Sarah to come out from behind Mathias. Sarah poked her head from behind Mathias and nodded, still very uncertain about this new person she just met who was surprised her height yet clearly much older than her.

“I didn’t want to leave her alone at home. She won’t be a problem.” Mathias explained. Sarah has retreated to behind him again. “No worries on my end. Just came here to deliver some reports.” Renzik said and handed Mathias a stack of papers. “Thank you, Renzik.” Mathias said as he began to read the top report and lead Sarah into his office. “See ya later boss.” Renzik shouted over his shoulder as he left.

The day went by quietly. No body had bothered the spymaster, yet. Sarah had chosen to sit on the couch in Mathias office and was quietly playing with her new stuffed animal he got her along the way to work. She seemed to be enjoying it a lot. It was a stuffed pirate, Sarah seemed to like so Mathias didn’t question her choice. At one point Renzik had come back to Mathias office. Not scaring Sarah this time. Renzik had explained to Mathias that he was requested for an urgent meeting with King Anduin, Lady Jaina and Katherine Proudmoore concerning something in Kul Tiras. Mathias asked in Renzik knew anything about this unexpected meeting while he was getting ready to leave. Renzik said that he didn’t know details only that it was important. Mathias asked Renzik to keep an eye on Sarah while he was gone.

Renzik had no complaints. Sarah was good company. She started asking a few questions about him and after he answered a few she didn’t look so on edge around him. “Is there something you can teach me?” She asked out of the blue. Renzik at first stiffened then relaxed at thinking of something that he could teach that was safe, and helpful. Renzik closed and locked the door to Mathias’ office. “Come on, kid. I’ll show ya how to pick a lock.” He smiled hoping she found this interesting. Sarah smiles and rushed towards him.

It was a bit late, not as late as the previous late, at least the sun was still up. But it was beginning to set. Mathias made it to his office door and just as he was about to open it, the door swung open with Renzik shouting, “Ta da. You did it!” With his arms out and with Sarah holding a pin in her one hand.

Renzik and Sarah both started at Mathias wide eyed as if they were both caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Mathias looked at Renzik with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him to explain what was happening. “I found our newest recruit!” Renzik exclaimed putting his arm around Sarah’s shoulders with a smile on his face. Sarah was also smiling finding Renzik’s attempt at redeeming himself amusing.

“Recruit?” Mathias asked, his lips holding a ghost of a smile.

“Yip! Best lock picking I’ve ever seen!” Renzik said. Sarah then showed Mathias the pin in her hand, her face still containing its bright smile. Mathias took the pin, no longer able to hold his smile.

“Well I’m happy you two had fun. Though sadly it’s now time for Sarah to go to bed.” Sarah and Renzik both pouted, “Can I come back tomorrow?” Sarah sheepishly asked.

“For the next week or two you’ll be coming with me to work. So, yes. You will be coming back tomorrow.” “Yay!” Sarah explained her smile wider and brighter. “Till tomorrow, kid. Don’t give your old man a hard time okay?” Sarah nodded to Renzik then went to get her stuffed pirate.

“Old man?” Mathias asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not literally. Just an expression in that context.” Renzik explained.

Mathias looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, “An expression for what?” Renzik sighed, “I called you her dad, to put it plainly. You guys did adopt her, right? That’s why you and Flynn are protective and sweet with her, right?” Mathias felt his chest tighten. He knew that he had been getting closer to Sarah and would be sad when she left to go back to her parents. But, what if her parents where dead? What if the only reason those pirates had her as their prisoner was because she was an orphan? That is what they do. No one would care where the orphans were, so they were easy to use. 

Sarah coming rushing back to them before Mathias could answer Renzik. Sarah took Mathias hand in hers, she wasn’t holding his hand with a dead grip this time. She was more relaxed with Renzik now than this morning.

“Bye bye, Ren.” Sarah said. She couldn’t say his whole name so she just called him Ren for short. “Good bye, Sarah!” Renzik shouted to them as they left SI:7 headquarters.

Sarah and Mathias walked the streets of Stormwind hand in hand. It was quiet, there were some people walking around but not a lot. They got home a little while later. Sarah wasn’t hungry, mainly because she ate Mathias food while he was at the meeting. So, Mathias didn’t make her any good. Sarah said goodnight then went to bed to sleep.

Mathias was busy reading his book on his bed, with only a candle to provide light. It was calm and quiet until Mathias heard Sarah yelp in fright. He instantly knew she had woken up from a nightmare again. So, he knew to not waste any time. He got to her room and found her sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head resting against her hands. Mathias brought his arms around her and pick her. Cradle her in his arms with her head under his chin as Mathias made his way towards the lounge with the fire.

Mathias tried to put her down on the couch, but she resisted. Clearly not wanted to be left alone in the dark. “I’m here. Don’t worry. It’s okay.” Mathias repeated as he pried her arms from his neck and placed her on the couch. He did quick work to get the fire going. It didn’t take long for the fire to lite up, still a bit alive from earlier that evening. Mathias was happy it didn’t take long because the second he sat in the couch Sarah clutched onto him as if her life depended on it.

Mathias put his one arm around her waist and the other was rubbing her head. Sarah’s breathing started to even and it looked like she was calming down. Mathias rearranged them so that he was lying on the couch with his back resting against the armrest. He placed Sarah so that she was using him as a pillow. Mathias caught on that Sarah might not be open to going to sleep on her own in her room. So, at least this a y she was comfortable if she fell asleep on him.

Mathias had helped Sarah fall back asleep after her nightmares, but he always had Flynn to help him. It was just him this time. When Mathias went into her room he could instantly tell that it was a bad nightmare. Not a nightmare that only took her a few minutes to get over. But one of the nightmares that made Sarah scared of everything that moved. She never talk about her nightmares. Neither Mathias or Flynn pushed her to tell them. They could presume the nightmares were about her life before they found her.

Mathias looked at his chest and saw Sarah wide awake. She was watching the flames of the fire, mesmerized by it’s beautiful dance. Mathias brought his one arm up and started rubbing Sarah’s back, hoping to soothe her to sleep.

She wasn’t like him. Mathias could work on little sleep, she couldn’t. The only reason Mathias had been tired that morning was because he had been sleep deprived repeatedly for a long time. Again, he wasn’t complaining. He would rather be sleep deprived than let Sarah deal with her own nightmares.

“Can you tell me a story?” She asked after a long stretch of silence. This was a surprise. Usually Sarah didn’t say anything after one of her nightmares. Mathias thought hard on this. He didn’t know any stories she would like. Only war stories which where stories he didn’t want to tell Sarah.

He thought of one Sarah might like. “Once there was woman. She was a very skilled warrior.” Mathias looked at Sarah and saw her looking at him. Fixated on the story and no longer the fire. “She was so good that one day the king himself asked her for aid. This woman did a lot of jobs for the king. One day she created a place where people could learn all the special skills she had. As time went on, she had a daughter of her own. This daughter was almost as skilled as her mother. Her mother didn’t care about her daughters strength. The warrior loved her daughter no matter what she did. Soon the daughter became a mother of her own. The warrior was getting old, she was now a grandmother after all. One day the warrior’s daughter went out on very important mission for the king. Sadly the daughter did not make it back.” Sarah’s face fell. “But..” Sarah lifter her head at the anticipation. “The daughter was a mother. Remember. The warrior trained her grandchild so that he could never meet the same fate as his mother. The warrior loved her grandchild. She was training him so that someday he would be able to help the king just like his mother and grandmother. One day, when he was still young, he was given a mission to do. He was very excited, but also scared. After he completed his mission he returned to his grandmother, ready to tell her about his great success. His grandmother then told him that he just completed the same mission his mother died on. The warrior was happy. Her grandchild was strong enough to protect himself and his family.”

Mathias finished his story. “What happened to the grandson and grandmother after that?” Sarah asked, her eyes filled with a sparkle at the story. “Later, the grandmother left to go live a peaceful life, leaving the place she created in the caring hands of her grandchild.” Mathias answered, he saw that Sarah was getting tired, but she didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. “What were their names?” She asked.

Mathias kissed Sarah’s forehead as she fell asleep shortly after asking her question. “ that’s a story for another time, Sarah. My little rogue.” Mathias closed his eyes, not bothering to put Sarah to bed or to go to his own bed either.

He closed his eyes and let sleep drift along his mind. And soon Mathias was sleeping deeply with Sarah on his chest. Mathias didn’t even stress about the meeting he had with noble houses of Kul Tiras with King Anduin, Lady Jaina and Katherine Proudmoore.

Mathias had hated it, mainly because he didn’t like Lord Nevracksis. He kept on talking about the strength and power the Nevracksis had. That seemed to Mathias to be the only thing he brought to the table. Which Mathias thought he could at least respect Lord Nevracksis for. Lady Jaina had given Mathias a brief overview of the Nevracksis family after the meeting. It just confuse him even more because he can’t understand why Boralus keeps them around if they cause so much trouble. Mathias unconsciously tightened his arm around Sarah at the thought of Lord Nevracksis. At least he treated his family with respect, even his wife.

Though Mathias wondered what he would be like if he had a daughter. He had asked Jaina that maybe if he had a daughter they could appeal to her and she can convince him to be more responsible. Lady Jaina has stopped him mid question and said that was a complicated subject that he shouldn’t be inclined to know more. Then stated that he shouldn’t wish for any Nevracksis to have a daughter for the sake of the daughters life. Lady Jaina then left the spymaster to make us own assumptions. None of the assumptions he could think of were good. Mathias then spent the rest of the meeting with his own thoughts.


	3. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two years.” He said.
> 
> “What does that mean?” Flynn asked, a bit hope in his tone and it showed on his face.

Mathias took Sarah to SI:7 headquarters the next day just like he said and every other day after that. Sarah was excited to see Renzik and Renzik didn’t complain when he was asked to look after her while Shaw had to see the King, who had been very helpful with Shaw’s new job. Anduin had asked if he could see Sarah once. Mathias had been confused and asked why Anduin wanted to see her. Mathias trusted Sarah with Anduin, even though they haven’t met. But Anduin had only heard about the little girl from Boralus who was covered in scars and bruises, Anduin had physically winced at the thought of what the men did to her.

He had explained to Shaw that he only wanted to meet Sarah so that he could heal her wounds because by the way Mathias was talking about them the wounds didn’t seem to be healing properly. Flynn had taken Sarah to a healer when they arrived in Stormwind, but a few of her scars kept on reappearing and usually very painfully after the healer would be finished. Mathias and Flynn thought they would go away after a while but last night when Mathias carrying Sarah to her room he had noticed his hand had blood on his palm. A few knife wounds had reopened, Sarah either didn’t notice or didn’t care anymore. Mathias didn’t know which was worse. Mathias told Anduin that Sarah was at SI:7 headquarters and if he wasn’t busy Shaw could quickly go get her. 

“Yes, please do. The only thing I have scheduled today is meeting with you. I would like finally meet Sarah.” Anduin stated. Sarah has only been in Stormwind for about 6 weeks, but Mathias often talked about her as if he had known her, her whole life.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see. And also happy to see another face other than me and Renzik.” Shaw explained with a sad smile.

“Captain Fairwind is not back yet?” Anduin asked tilting his head.

Shaw nodded. “Please don’t mention it to Sarah. I don’t want her worrying because Flynn is late. He’s not always on time, but I don’t want her worrying every time he’s 2 days late or he when takes longer because his trip was extended by 4 weeks. In this case it is both.”

Anduin looked at Shaw wide eyed, “2 days is a bit long to be overdue for docking. Have you received any news about what might be the problem?”

Shaw shook his head. “No. I’m hoping it was just a simple mistake and they were heading in the wrong direction, only to realize it to late and are now still on their way safe and unharmed. But Sarah won’t understand.”

Anduin nodded in understanding. “I won’t tell her. But before you go fetch her, may I ask a question?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Shaw replied.

“Is there any news about Sarah’s parents looking for her? Or at least some kind of family member who is willing to take care of her?” Anduin asked, usually he would know first but he would rather hear it from Mathias. Anduin had realized that Mathias and Flynn had been growing very attached to Sarah. Anduin didn’t want to think about how heartbreaking it might be for both of them if they do find Sarah’s family.

“None. Yet.” Mathias sighed. “A bit of me is hoping we never find her family.”

Anduin looked at Shaw with confusion, surly the spymasters wants Sarah to be reunited with her family. Mathias sensing Anduin’s confusion explained, “I have become very fond of Sarah, Flynn too. I’m used to waking in the morning and then going to her room to tell her it’s time to get ready. She’ll reply with a smile when she realizes what I mean. I’m used to having a third person in the house, and so is Flynn. Flynn and I are used to there being a small person running around the house, making us laugh and smile. So, a bit of me doesn’t want to find Sarah’s parents because I…” Shaw looked down trying not to show tears in front of the King and getting his bearing, “because I don’t want Sarah to leave.”

There was a stretch of silence as Mathias just realized what he said. He didn’t want Sarah to leave. But what about Flynn? Did he feel the same? Did Flynn even like Sarah? No, Mathias shouldn’t think that. Flynn loved Sarah. Flynn was the one who told Mathias they should take her with them rather than leave her with those savages. Flynn was the one who couldn’t spend a single second away from her, mostly trying to make her laugh or smile, for the first two days they had Sarah.

Mathias smiled at the memory. Sarah was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, they were still in Boralus. She was curled in a thin blanket with Flynn next to her. Flynn had his arm behind her on the couch. He was very cautious to not scare her, but she showed no sign of discomfort. Mathias was on Flynn’s other side. Curled under thick blankets and trying to get some of Flynn’s Kul Tiran warmth. Boralus was freezing all year, but the cold didn’t seem to affect the two Kul Tirans Shaw was with. Flynn had smiled at Shaw after they had sat in silence for an hour. “How are you so cold, mate? I’d be boiling under all those blankets!”

Shaw had just raised an eyebrow and replied, “Kul Tirus is freezing, Flynn. How you survive and not get cold, is a mystery to me.” Flynn had shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not that cold cold, mate. Look.” Flynn gestured to himself and Sarah. This had caught Sarah’s attention and she was now looking up at Flynn and Mathias. “Me and Sarah are practically in our summer pajamas. And she’s a kid. So, therefore it can’t be that cold.”

Mathias just grumbled a respond and pulled the thick blankets over his head to avoid eye contact with Flynn and Sarah. Flynn turned his head to Sarah, to which she respond by lifting her head to look at at him. Flynn smile grew big as he only said one word to Sarah, “Mainlanders.” Sarah burst out into a fit of giggles at Flynn. This had caught Mathias attention as he quickly threw the blankets off his head to see it for himself. Sarah was smiling. Despite being young, she had very much enjoyed Flynn criticism about mainlanders. Sarah stopped giggling and her smile fell when she saw Mathias, scared he might be mad at her. Mathias just smiled and look her with a cocked eyebrow, “Kul Tirans.” Mathias replied, earning himself a smile from Sarah. That was the second day they had, had Sarah.

Mathias looked up realizing he was lost in the happy memory. “Apologies, your majesty. I’ll go get Sarah now.” Anduin nodded, not pushing for answers about Shaw’s sudden mood change. “Very well, spymaster. I shall see you shortly.” Mathias nodded in respect and made his say out the war room to get Sarah. Anduin sighed.

Mathias walked into his office to find it Renzik teaching Sarah how to… steal? Or maybe it was trying to get her to stealth? It was neither, Shaw realized. Renzik was teaching Sarah an old SI:7 code. It was so old they didn’t even use it anymore. So, Shaw wasn’t upset about it. Sarah was sitting at his desk with two pieces of paper next to each other. The one page was filled with coded text and the other page had the guide to translate the code into something Flynn could read.

Renzik noticed Mathias walk in and went to greet Shaw. He held a look Mathias couldn’t read. “I see you decide to teach her how to translate SI:7 code.” Mathias noted, a look of amusement on his face.

Renzik didn’t hold the same amusement on his face. Renzik looked over to Sarah. She was still busy with the page, not having noticed Renzik had left her side or that Mathias was now there. Renzik gestured for Mathias to bend down so that he could talk to him without Sarah hearing them. “I didn’t give her the translation guide. She cracked the code and wrote the guide on a piece of paper and began translating it before I could give her the proper guide. I checked the guide she wrote. It’s correct.” Renzik explained. Mathias didn’t seem that phased, but he was impressed by Sarah’s ability to crack the code.

“SI:7 has evolved and become more difficult than it was over 10 years ago. That looks like an old code, still difficult, but easier than the ones we use now. The part that impressed me is that Sarah can read at her age. But cracking the code is also impressive.”

The truth was that Mathias didn’t want to admit that Sarah could make a powerful rogue and SI:7 operative in the future if she was already able to do things like cracking code and picking locks. She was only 7 years old, but if she was already good at those two things then Mathias didn’t want to think about what she would be able to do in 20 years.

“My guess is that the people who held her captive used her for more than stealing. Probably logging numbers and names. She’s a smart girl, or maybe she already knew how to read before she was pickpocketing. Truth. I don’t know, but I want to give her one of the more recent codes, not the ones we’re using now, but a more difficult code. I want to see what she can do… if that’s alright with you.”

Mathias didn’t see the harm in it. She was just cracking code, nothing dangerous. “Alright, but right now I need to take her to see King Anduin.”

“Why does the King want to see her? Is it about her parents? Have they found them yet?” Renzik questions fired.

“No, he just wants to meet her. After that I’ll take her home. I don’t anything else to do today, so there’s no point in being here when we could be home.” Renzik nodded in agreement then turned to Sarah’s direction, the young girl was still oblivious to what else was happening in the room. “Hey Kid, look who’s here.” Renzik shouted earning the attention of the little Kul Tiran as her head snapped up and ran at lightning speed to hug Shaw.

Matches crouched down before she collided with him so that he could wrap his arms around her and lift her up as he stood up, Mathias put an arm under her to support her on his hip. “Are we leaving?” Sarah asked in her small voice, sometimes it was hard to hear her Kul Tiran accent but other times it was as thick as Flynn’s Kul Tiran accent.

“Yes we are, but first we will be going to see King Anduin who wants to meet you. Is that alright?” Mathias asked.

Sarah nodded her yes.

He knew she would agree to it but sometimes it was better to let her know that if she ever didn’t want to do something she always had the choice to not do it. Mathias never wanted to pressure her into doing something and neither did Flynn.

The thought of Flynn and how long he had been gone dwelled on Mathias again threatening to make him worry over the man he loved. Mathias swallowed his worry and looked at Sarah with a small smile on his lips. Sarah rewarded his smile with her own small smile. “Go get Captain Stufficans and then we go meet the King.” Mathias gently said, placing Sarah back down on the floor. Sarah rushed to the couch in Mathias office to where her stuffed pirate was, who was named Captain Stufficans.

After Sarah got her Captain Stufficans she went back to where Mathias and Renzik stood waiting for her. Mathias held out his hand for her to hold, to which she gladly took, holding Captain Stufficans in her other hand. “Good bye, Renpi – Rem – no, um. Good bye, uh.” Sarah struggled trying to say his name.

Renzik had a smile on his, “No worries kid, see ya later and be good.” The little Kul Tiran nodded, “Good bye.” Sarah settled for. Mathias led to way out of SI:7 headquarters towards the keep.

“What do I say to the King?” Sarah queried as they walked in the elegant corridors of the keep, holding even more tightly to Mathias hand than before, he made a mental note to ask Sarah later. Or maybe he should leave it. She seemed more nervous in the keep than she has been since they first found her. Maybe it was – 

“Da –,” Sarah shut her mouth before she finished the word. She wanted to gain the spymasters attention in hopes he would answer her question even though she silenced herself and stopped herself from disturbing Shaw’s train of thought. But Sarah thought wrong, she had gained the old spy’s attention but not in the way she wanted. “What was that Sarah?” Mathias asked. Sarah shook her head, “Nothing.” She was lying, Mathias could tell and he didn’t know what was worse, that Sarah didn’t feel safe enough to tell him the truth or that the truth seemed unsettling towards Sarah.

Mathias came to the conclusion of his own debate that he wouldn’t pry Sarah for an answer.

Mathias turned his gaze towards the timid girl clutching his hand in her small frail hands. She seemed to be struggling to keep up with Mathias’ long strides, with her little feet looking like she was running instead of walking. He slowed down his paces and shorted his steps, earning him a bright smile from Sarah after she noticed what he did.

“Not as fast as you.” Sarah said with a toothy grin.

“No your not.” Mathias gave her a find smile. “On land that is. You and Flynn are faster swimmers than me.”

Sarah smiles for a moment at his comment until her smile dropped and she turned her gaze to the ground in front of them. Mathias, being concerned, stopped walking and knelt down next to Sarah, putting a hand on her shoulder and the other resting on his one knee.

“Sarah, what’s wrong?” The spymaster asked in a gentle voice he didn’t know he had. 

Sarah sniffed holding back her tears. “When can I swim again?”

Mathias frowned. “Anytime Sarah. You don’t need permission. You just have to sake and I can take you to the lake again to go swimming.”

“When can I swim with him again?” Her voice cracked and on the verge of crying, Mathias did the only thing he knew would calm her.

He wrapped his armed around her small body and tucked her head under his chin, he brought his one hand to the back on her head to gently rub it and the other arm was protectively around Sarah’s upper body. Mathias didn’t need her to mention any names, not that she ever called them by their names or referred to them by their names mainly because she was never in a position where she had to say their specific names, either way Mathias knew who she was talking about.

“He’ll be back soon, so don’t worry about him. He just took a longer trip than what he thought he would take.” Mathias mumbled into the small brunette’s hair.

Sarah seemed to be calming down but Mathias knew she wouldn’t be convinced easily, despite being only 7 years old she was very intelligent and could have easily been able to tell Mathias didn’t even believe his own words, but Mathias was the spymaster. So Sarah believes his lie. Maybe in a few years she would be able to tell his lies apart from his truths, but not today.

“Let’s go meet the King and then we can go home. Sound good?” Mathias asked, hoping Sarah would calm down or at least smile. She only nodded her reply before quietly asking, “Can Captain Stufficans come too?” Mathias gave a gently smile to Sarah, also being reminded that she is still a child. “Of course.” He answered. “It’s not far now. Just a few doors on the left.”

They continued to walk in the corridors of the keep until they were standing in front of the Kong’s study. Sarah was standing halfway behind Mathias, with only her head and left side of her body facing the door. “It’s alright.” Mathias assures her, looking down to meet the eyes of the little Kul Tiran. “The King is very kind and also wants to help you with your scars.” Sarah seemed more relaxed after Mathias explained the King to her. 

Mathias raised his free hand to knock on the oak door, a few moments later Anduin opened the door and greeted Mathias with a smile, “Master Shaw its good to see you again, and so soon.”

Anduin leaned to the side to peer behind the spymaster and see the little Kul Tiran. Anduin showed her a gently smile to which she responded with a shy smile of her own. “Sarah this the King. Say hello.” Mathias said. Sarah didn’t say hello but kept her smile on and gave a small wave to Anduin. Anduin gave a small wave back to her.

“Is she comfortable being alone with me?” Anduin carefully asked.

As a priest he would always do his best to heal others both physically and mentally. Just by hearing from Mathias about Sarah and seeing her now Anduin could tell that she had endured multiple abuse in many ways. The young king wanted to help the girl, but was very cautious, seeing that she so far only felt comfortable with Mathias and Flynn, who was still away. Anduin also feared to anger of Mathias Shaw, who seemed to be taking a liking to the little Kul Tiran, who only a weeks ago tried to pickpocket his wallet. May the light help anyone who tries to harm this little girl, Anduin thought, Shaw will make sure they never live to see another day.

Mathias was silent for a few moments before looking down at Sarah, being surprised to find her staring right back at him. Usually she doesn’t pay attention when adults are talking but this time it looked like she was paying more attention now than when he talks to Renzik, and Sarah knows Renzik and Shaw.

Mathias wanted go on his knees and ask Sarah if she really wanted to be here, but the old spy looked at the young king and decided against it. Not only would that be inappropriate to do in front of the king, but also rude. Mathias looked back down at Sarah and noticed her attention was now on the young king.

“Are you a paladin?” Her little voice asked, she was now standing next to Mathias with her one hand holding his and the other holding Captain Stufficans. Mathias thought that might offend the king, but looked at him and found only a gentle smile on his face.

“No. I am a priest. The armor can be confusing.” He gently explained.

The young king held out his hand for Sarah to take, also looking at the spymaster for any resistance. There was none. Sarah slowing released Mathias hand and took the young kings hand in her small hand.

“I will be back when you are finished. I am sure a guard will be able to locate me.” Mathias explains quietly to Anduin.

He gave a nod in agreement then returned his attention to the little girl between them, looking up at them will her green eyes that always looked sad. Mathias finally went down on his knees to speak to Sarah. “I will be back soon. Don’t worry. King Anduin is a friend. Remember?” She nodded. Mathias smiled at her and said his farewell, leaving Sarah in the capable hands of the young king.

Sarah was looking in the direction that Shaw disappeared in. The king could tell she didn’t feel any distress being with him, but she still missed the man who and had grown closer to while Flynn was gone.

Anduin reminded himself to not talk about Flynn while he was with Sarah.

“You wanted to see me?” Sarah asked in a quiet voice, in which Anduin noted didn’t have a thick Kul Tiran accent like Flynn, it was rather faint but it was definitely there. Maybe it was faint because Sarah wasn’t very loud.

“Yes, Sarah. Come inside with me.” Anduin guided her into his study. It wasn’t very large, much to some people’s beliefs, but it was also larger than a normal study. Anduin’s study had a highly valuable table with a chair to match it, as well as a few book shelves that stood tall along the walls and then there was a small fireplace with a comfy couch.

Anduin gestured for Sarah to sit on the couch while he gathered a few things to help her healing.

She walked over to the couch and sat on it with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, her gaze drifting between multiple objects in the room, it was either out of curiosity or her instinct to identify every object in a room… out of curiosity. Maybe it was because of curiosity.

She noted a number of books that looked complex, all of which she could not read the names. She couldn’t read, even though she heard Renzik talk to Shaw about him being surprised she could. Sarah only knew the guide because she had seen it before. It was on a day when Mathias was out and he took Renzik with him. She was bored and starting practicing her lock picking skills, she saw no harm in it considering she closed the locks instantly after picking them, but one drawer shot open when she picked its lock. It was on quick look and she saw guides to multiple old SI:7 codes, which she now knows are all not in use anymore. Sarah was guessing the ones she saw where mainly used for trainees these days.

She realized she would have to tell Mathias about it, because it was the right thing to do. Sarah was just scared of Mathias being mad at her. She didn’t want anyone to be mad at her. Especially not Mathias.

Sarah was pulled out of her train of thoughts when Anduin came back to her and sat in the opposite side of the couch, facing her. He placed a clean piece of cloth between them and put a few bandages on the coffee table between them and the fire-pit. Anduin then gestured for Sarah to give him her arm. She looked at the arm he was pointing at and realized her arm was bleeding again. She both understood and was confused as to why her injuries kept on bleeding even after they had been healed. She gave her injuries arm to the man in front of her.

“Can you tell me what gave you this scar?” Anduin gently asked placing a careful hand over her forearm which held the big slash.

“Glowing knife..” Sarah murmured just loud enough for him to hear it. It was obvious she didn’t want to recall the memory and Anduin didn’t want to force her to remember. “Did they use the Light when they healed you?”

Sarah tilted her head at his question in confusion. “Light?”

Anduin held out his hand and channeled the light to make a faint glow. Sarah reaches out her hand to touch it, only for her hand to phase through it as of it where not there. “They didn’t use this when they healed me.” She stated. Anduin nodded in acknowledgment.

He then returned his hand to her injuries and used the Light to heal her wounds. He was slightly confused as to why the healers didn’t use the Light to heal Sarah, maybe they where to busy with soldiers or patients in critical condition, but that still wouldn’t explain why they didn’t use the Light. Anduin moves his hands along her arms to heal all her wounds, the Light spread across her body healing her other injuries in the process.

Judging by Sarah’s story the knife was probably magically enchanted making it only possible for the wound to heal by the Light. That fact alone made Anduin confused. Enchanted knifes don’t glow, and why would anyone use it on a child. The young king didn’t know much about Kul Tiran origin magic, so he passed it off as nothing special.

After Anduin was sure all her wounds where properly healed, and would not show again in the future, he got up and opened the drawer on the top left side of his table. He pushed a side papers and little trinkets looking for something.

During this time Sarah was sitting in the couch looking at the king with confusion all over her face. She then looked at the clock, she could not tell the time, but she noticed that the short hand had moved over three numbers since she had arrived. She didn’t mind, while Anduin was healing her he started asking questions about how her life had been since arriving in Stormwind, being careful to avoid questions that might make her think of her life before coming to Stormwind. She also noticed that the sun was beginning to set and that she would have to go home.

“Aha!” Anduin exclaimed, giving Sarah a jump and drawing her attention back to him. Anduin had his one hand closed around a small object when he returned to his original spot in the couch. He opened his hand in front of her to reveal a small pin with a lion’s head in it.

“I would like to give this to you..” Anduin began as Sarah took the pin in her hand. “My mother gave it to me. That is what I’m told, I was to young to remember her. It always gave me hope for a better future, which is what she wanted for Stormwind. I’m giving it to you, now. Have hope for a better future, Sarah. It will come.” Anduin gave her a gentle smile, while Sarah had a bright big smile on her face, only for it to be ruined by her yawning.

Anduin chuckled. “I suppose I should call Shaw to take you home. Wait here.” Anduin got up and went to the door. He was about to opened to call a guard when he was met which Mathias Shaw himself.

“I came to take her home. It’s getting a bit late for her.” Mathias explained with a calmed demeanor.

“I was about to call you. It seemed Sarah is already halfway to sleep.” Anduin responded, turning around around to call Sarah only to find her standing next to him giving him and Mathias a bit of a jump.

“A stealthy little rogue are you?” Anduin joked. Sarah seemed to retreat back into her shy shell and looked down to the ground.

Mathias chuckled, “Let’s go. There’s a surprise waiting for you back home.” This got her attention as her head shot up with an excited gasp.

Mathias notes that she had something grasped in her left hand. “What do have there, Sarah?” He asked. She opened her hand revealing the pin Anduin had just given her. Mathias bent down to be at her eye level, he then took the pin from her hand and carefully placed it on the shirt she was currently wearing. Sarah smiles at this action as well as Anduin.

“Ready to go now?” Mathias asked. Sarah nodded. He picked her up so that her head could lay lazily on his shoulder and so that she could sleep if she wanted to while they where walking home.

“I shall see you tomorrow, your majesty.” Mathias bowed his head before he left.

“Until tomorrow, Spymaster.” Anduin replied.

Mathias and Sarah we’re slowly walking down the streets of Stormwind towards their home. It was quiet and calm, which is most of time what it is like when they walk home. He had wanted to go home earlier, but Anduin was with Sarah longer than what he had expected, now it was the normal time they would go home.

“What’s my surprise?” A tiny voiced asked him. Shaw looked down to the girl who was only as high as his hip, she had an excited smile on her face. A smile. Mathias was very grateful she was enjoying her life. He could only hope she would enjoy her life with her parents whenever they found them.

“It is a surprise. I can not tell you, because you will have to see it for yourself.” He added with a playful tone for the little girl. “How was your time with king Anduin?” Shaw asked.

“Fun.” She said without hesitation. “Help heal me. He said it should stay healed now because he used the Light. And the people who healed me before didn’t use the Light.” This made Mathias frown. Why would using the Light have so much an effect on any injuries.

“Did he tell you why?” Mathias asked as they stood in front of the apartment door, he began opening the door.

Sarah nodded before explaining, “The thing that hurt me was a glowing green knife.”

Mathias was about to ask her what she means, but stopped himself after he closed the door after they entered. Asking her for more information would make her uncomfortable because of the topic and also her mind would now be distracted by something else.

“Kraken, I’m home!” Flynn announced descending the stairs. Sarah let out a surprised gasp as she saw him. “Surprise!” He said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Sarah rushed as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped to hug Flynn. Flynn managed to balance himself so that the two didn’t fall over, wrapping his arms around her small body.

“Did you miss me?” He asked.

“A lot!” Sarah exclaimed. Mathias passed them, heading up the stairs. “Be right back.” He said, kissing Flynn on the cheek and heading to their room to change out of his armor and into something comfortable to wear.

Flynn walked around to their couch where he sat down with Sarah curled next to him.

“Are you cold?” Flynn asked with humor in his tone.

She shook her head. “Good. I thought you were becoming a sissy mainlander. Quick to being cold those lot.”

A loud thump above their heads told them Mathias heard the comment.

“Do you think he heard?” Sarah asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Most likely he did.” Flynn answered looking down to Sarah. Flynn thought she would be afraid but all he saw was a fond smile of amusement and familiarity.

“What have you two done while I was gone.?” He asked. She shrugged her shoulders with a toothy grin.

“Why do I not believe you?” Flynn began to wiggle his finger in front of Sarah. “What are you hiding?” He pounced are Sarah, tickling her while she laughed beyond control. He stopped after a while.

Sarah smile seemed to fade after he stopped. “Kraken, what’s wrong?” Flynn asked, becoming concerned for her.

“Please don’t go away. We were lonely.” She pleaded, tears threaten to pour out.

“Sarah,” Flynn used her name to show her this was serious, “I can’t promise you that because I will always be going on voyages. It’s not always to Boralus, it’s all over Azeroth. I can’t stay here because I have important… things I have to do. But I can promise you that I will always come back.”

“When you will you leave again?” The tears had made their presence known on her face.

Flynn squeezes Sarah between his arms. “Right now, I’m not so sure. I will know tomorrow when I have to leave. I can make a guess and say maybe a week. Does that help?” Sarah was silent before she spoke again. “Can I go with you next time?” Flynn was about to argue against that before another voice did it for him.

“Absolutely not.” Shaw said from the stairs, making his way to the couch and sat in the other side of Sarah. “Sailing is dangerous. The only reason I allow Flynn…”

“You allow me?” Flynn whispered, with no offense behind it but a playful humor behind it.

“Shut up.” Mathias ordered. “The only reason I allow Flynn to go is because he is experienced in sailing and all the skills that are required. I am sure Flynn will agree with me when I say that, you are too young to sail.”

“Actually…” Flynn began. Mathias raise an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue at his own risk.

“Sarah how old are you?” She held up seven of her fingers. “That would be the average age a Kul Tiran would go on their first trip out on the sea. I’ll keep an eye on her. And I promise it will only be this one time she will come with me.” Sarah snapped her from looking at Flynn to look at Mathias. The movement caught Mathias attention, he looked down only to see Sarah looking at him with her form of puppy dog eyes.

“No… Flynn, this… what if.” Mathias said looking at Flynn and making vague gestures with his hands. After a few moments Mathias left out a breathe mixed with frustration and annoyance, but Flynn knew better.

“Is that a yes?” Flynn hopefully asked.

“I have conditions.” The spymaster sternly began. “Mattie, you don’t know a lot about sail…” the glare Flynn got convinced him to shut up. “The trip will be to Boralus. You’ll do your best to be on time because on the day you are scheduled to arrive in Boralus I will arrive in Boralus using a portal. And don’t teach her anything we’ll get in trouble with. Understood?” Mathias asked, as if he was talking to new SI:7 recruits in orientation, in a way he was.

Sarah nodded her head. “Completely – mostly, agree with you. One question. Who would we get in trouble with if I taught her a thing or two about sailing?” Mathias just continued to stare at him, wondering if Flynn had forgotten that Sarah wasn’t there child. She had a family and for all they knew, Sarah’s family probably didn’t want her to sail.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Mathias announced, changing the whole atmosphere of the room. Sarah, sending this changing, said, “Can Captain Stufficans come with?”

“Who is –,” “Maybe don’t. He could easily get lost. Wait, where is he?” Mathias looked down and saw Sarah holding her toy in her lap.

“Meet Captain Stufficans.” Sarah said to Flynn.

“Hello Captain. Now you see, Kraken, that’s why he can’t come with. He’s a captain, I’m a captain and that just gets confusing on a ship.” Flynn tried to sound happy the way he said it and it worked, Sarah looked convinced.

“So, tomorrow I’ll make sure my next contract makes me go to Boralus. That would take a week to get the ship ready and then another week of sailing. And then we can just stay in Boralus for a month. That’s what Mattie and I do. Every two months we stay in Boralus for a month. Or week if it’s very cold.” Flynn explained to Sarah.

“Wait… where did the toy come from? It wasn’t there when we sat down.” Mathias realized Flynn was right.

“Renzik taught me how to hide items so that no one else can see them.” Sarah explained.

“Another thing he’s taught you. I swear it’s like he’s training the next spymaster.” Mathias held a bit of annoyance at the end of that sentence. He didn’t mind Sarah learning a thing or two, but her skills were now identical to the skills of a young rogue.

“Okay. So she’s allowed to learn spy stuff, but I can’t teach her about sailing. I see how it is.” Flynn’s time held no offense, only humour.

“She just learned how to crack codes today.” Sarah’s face fell at Mathias comment. The two men with her noticed this. “I didn’t crack a code. I just remember it from seeing it before. It was when you were out and I was fiddling with some of the locks on your drawers and saw the guide.” It was silence for a few seconds and for those few seconds it felt like an eternity for Sarah. She was terrified she had finally made Mathias mad at her.

“I’m surprised you understood all of that and managed to remember the entire code guide page.”

“Mate, I’m surprise she can pick locks.”

“It was the first thing Renzik taught her.”

“It was?”

“Yes. And I just realized something.”

“That Sarah is practically a mini rogue. Yeah I kinda noticed it to, mate. And I was gone for over a month.”

“Not that. Sarah, I just realized you said Renzik’s name right.” Mathias said with a proud smile, he knew she had been stressing herself over that small detail, but Sarah didn’t look so happy about it as Mathias thought she would. “Your not mad at me?” She asked, her eyes betraying her and showing how afraid she was. “No, Sarah, I’m not mad at you. Just a little surprised at something I just learned.”

“What’s that?”

“You have an identical memory.”

“What does that mean?”

“You remember everything. You will never forget anything you see and chances are in twenty years time you will be able to describe this exact conversation as if it were happening it that very moment.”

“Okay, is that a good thing?”

Mathias smiled at her, “Yes.” It meant that Sarah would never forget them, even after she reunited with her parents.

Sarah put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her obvious yawn. “Time for bed, Kraken. I’ll do tonight, love.” Flynn said looking at Mathias, who only hummed his response, obviously not far behind Sarah, who was already asleep now. “I can’t carry both of you, mate. You’ll have to go to bed on your own.” Flynn began to get up before his arm was caught by the spymasters hand. “Can we just lie like this for a while. Just the three of us.” Mathias wasn’t even so sure if it was a question or a statement, but either way Flynn settles back down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Mathias bring him closer with Sarah laying comfortably between them, she was sound asleep.

Mathias was quietly admiring the little child between them. She was so young and he had only known her for two months, but he felt like he would already kill anyone who harmed her. His gaze drifted towards her arms which held no more wounds or scars. Maybe it was best if he never knew who did that to her, or else they would never see the next full moon.

“She’s not ours, mate.” Flynn broke Mathias trance. “I know. But I want her to be ours and I don’t know why. We have only known her for two months. I have spent most of that with her.”

“I feel the same. Before I left and when you were gone during the day, I would try to talk to Sarah. She felt more relaxed, I could tell. Maybe it’s because we’re both Kul Tiran and it felt familiar to her. But I already felt like I wished she was ours. I know you and I can’t physically make a child, but we could always adopt and I really wish we could adopt her. So that she can stay with us. I feel like she feels same way.”

Mathias had a melancholy look, “I feel the same, Flynn.”

They stayed there in comfortable silence. Just the three of them. And in that moment Mathias decided he didn’t want this to end. “Two years.” He said. Flynn gave him a confused look.

“Two years. The law states that the person or people taking care of a believed orphan may have the first say of adoption towards the child or to give the child to the orphanage after two years. I checked, this law applies to both Kul Tiras and Stormwind.”

“What does that mean?” Flynn asked, a bit hope in his tone and it showed on his face.

“It means that if her parents don’t come for her then we can adopt Sarah. In two years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dahhhhh XD
> 
> Don’t worry, we will soon see what happens in their voyage in the next chapter.


	4. A trip at sea and the moments after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Love?’ She asked, genuinely confused by the word in general. Flynn didn’t see her question as that.
> 
> ‘Is doesn’t matter is we are both… I feel like you’re not referring to us being gay.’ Flynn looked at Sarah who had a quizzed look on her face, ‘You don’t know what love feels like do you?’
> 
> Sarah only looked more confused. Flynn felt like his heart was crushed, surely her parents at least told her they loved her, but maybe she couldn’t remember. That was a lie, she had an identical memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fairshawlidays everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter and a happy winters veil.
> 
> Ps. It is not winters veil in the story yet. But it will be soon.

“…and do not let her sail the ship, Flynn,” Mathias ordered finishing his long list of things Flynn had to uphold while Sarah was with him. “Matty,” Flynn began, putting a hand on Mathias’ shoulder. “I’m the sailer in this relationship. So, I think I know what to do with her. For instance, I’m not going to teach her how to read maps, climb the mast or sail the ship because she’s only seven.”

Mathias raised an eyebrow, “I though you said that most Kul Tirans go on their first sea trip when they are seven.”

“Yip,” Flynn nodded. “That part was true. But they usually don’t do any work, well they do but they don’t do any work that will get in the way of the crew’s work. They start at seven so that they can get used to sea life. Most folks from Kul Tirus practically live on the sea. Like me.” Flynn cracked a smile at his own half attempt at humour, but Mathias was unimpressed.

“I sometimes wished you didn’t. But the sea is your home and you do know what to do, so…. just keep an eye on her.” “Oh, Matty.” Flynn brought his arms around Mathias waist and tucked his head under his chin. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

They didn’t stay like that for long because Mathias felt a pat on his leg to indicate that someone else wanted to say goodbye. He let go of Flynn and crouched down to Sarah, who was holding Captain Stufficans. “Can you keep him safe for me?” She said holding her toy in front of her.

“Of course,”He said taking the toy with a smile, he didn’t have time to prepare himself for the death grip Sarah had on his neck in her form of a hug, “I’ll see you soon.” Mathias looked at Flynn, “I count on it. See you soon, Sarah.” He let her go and she then followed Flynn to the Middenwake.

Mathias heard a loud panting noise behind him and turned around to see Renzik stand with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. “Am I late?” He asked. “Late for what?” Mathias asked.

“I wanted to say goodbye to the kid,” he said walking around to stand next to Shaw, “Looks like I am late. Bah, next time I’ll make sure to be here on time.” Mathias gave Renzik a look that would scare anyone else, but Renzik worked with him so he knew he just said something wrong. “What?” He asked. “Sarah’s only going this one time. It would better if she stayed in one place so that her parents can easily get her if they find her.”

“‘If they find her,’ usually you say ‘when they find her.’ What’s changed.” Renzik asked.

Mathias sighed, “Flynn and I want to adopt Sarah. But the law says we can only do so after 2 years, by then it would be presumed that her parents are dead and no can look after her, then whoever was looking after her during that time has the right to adopt her, put her up for adoption or put her in the orphanage. Flynn and I want to adopt… which can only happen in 2 years.”

“Actually it’s a year and 10 months because you’ve already been looking after her for 2 months. But what if her parents do come and get her?” Renzik asked.

“Then Flynn and I will hand her over to them without a fight. I’m sure Sarah would be happy to be with her parents again. But if they are dead then I’m sure she would be happy to live with us.” Mathias explained.

They looked toward the Middenwake and saw it beginning to leave the harbor. Flynn had Sarah on his shoulders, one of his hands were holding onto her knee and the other was waving to Mathias, Sarah was also waving with one hand while the other hand was holding on to Flynn’s head. Mathias waved back at them as they turned their attention to the ships welfare.

Mathias looked back at Renzik it to see a disapproving look. “With all due respect, boss,” he began, “I’m happy you and the pirate…” “Ex-prate,” Mathias corrected. “Whatever. I’m happy you two are happy. But if you two get too attached to her and her parents do come back then it’s not going to be easy for her to say goodbye. And I doubt they would let you two see her after that.”

Mathias’ facial expression didn’t change, “As Flynn would say, ‘We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, mate.’” The two spy’s looked towards the Middenwake in the distance as it sailed to Boralus… hopeful to arrive on time.

“Then you just give it a good pull — no wait, try pulling by its… there your go!” Flynn exclaimed after Sarah finally succeeded in tying a sailors knot. She looked up at him with a bright smile. “I did it!” She exclaimed. Flynn wrapped his arms around her in a tight squeeze, “I’m so proud.” He wiped away his fake tears, only to make Sarah laugh.

“I’ll head down below deck to get us something to eat. You go to our cabin.” Flynn ruffled her brunette hair. She nodded and swiftly went down to their cabin. “First day on sea?” A crewman asked. “I’ve been at sea for years, mate. What are you… oh, you talking about Sarah aren’t you?” The crewman just shook his head, “Yes, Captain. I’m talking about the kid. You’ve been at sea longer than me. So, this her first time at sea?”

“Yip, first time. Though she’s a smart lass. I’m sure she’ll be able to name some parts of a ship when we reach Boralus. Renzik, an agent at SI:7, taught Sarah a few spy skills while no one else could take care of her, apparently she found it fun like a game or something. At least she’s having fun, both now and then. I think she’ll enjoy being back in Boralus, maybe we’ll even get to see her par—.” Flynn realized there was indeed a possibility they might see her parents in Boralus. But if she was running around the city the whole day the day then sure let her parents would’ve found her and taken her home. No, the only answer was that her parents either lived in another part of Kul Tirus or they where dead. Tidemother forgive me, Flynn thought because he silently wished they where dead.

Just as he said Flynn got their food from the ships cook and went to his quarters, Sarah would be sitting on the bed drawing on a random piece of blank paper. She wouldn’t draw on anything that looked important. She was a very intelligent child, but she was still a child and because she wasn’t allowed to take her toy with her on this trip she relied on drawing to keep herself occupied in her free time.

Other times she was keeping Flynn company while he steered and ran the ship, she also started to learn a thing or two. Like today she learned how to tie a sailors knot, she found it fun. She only found it fun because she didn’t have to know how to tie it in a storm while the very lives of the crew depended on no one messing up.

To her it was just a fun trick she could learn. That’s how she saw all the Renzik taught her as well. They were just fun tricks she could do, that’s how she saw it and neither Mathias or Flynn were going to stop her fun. Or her version of fun.

“Hey, Kraken! I’m back!” Flynn announced, kicking the door closed. “You and I are taking advantage, while Mathias isn’t here, so that we can eat a meal with fish oil.” Sarah titled her head, as of silently asking ‘Why is that a big deal?’

“Matty, isn’t a fan of fish oil. But this ships cook is Kul Tiran, so our food will definitely have fish oil. Don’t tell Matty.” Flynn went to the table and placed down two bowls of a type of soup. Sarah slipped off the bed and walked barefoot to the table to eat.

Sarah’s face lit up when she tasted it. “I know Matty is a decent cook but you have admit nothing can truly satisfy a Kul Tiran’s palette like fish oil.” Flynn took a spoon full of the soup before continuing. “What did he make while I was gone?”

Sarah blew on her spoon, unlike the man in front of her, she did not like her tongue burn off. The soup was still delicious. “He mainly made sandwiches for lunch. It was his lunch, but I usually ate it if he was late. Don’t tell him I ate it, he thinks it’s Renny but hasn’t said anything out loud.”

Flynn almost spilled his soup containing his laughter, “I don’t what’s more funny. The fact that you’ve most likely tricked Mathias or that you call SI:7 second in command ‘Renny.’ That is so cute. “ Sarah smiles trying to hide her embarrassment.

“What where you drawing just now, Kraken?” Flynn was happy he still had a strong relationship with Sarah. He had only been with her for a week or two before he had to leave on a two month trip, he didn’t know it would be extended, he was planning on it being two weeks.

Before the trip Sarah looked liked she was terrified of Mathias. She felt more comfortable around Flynn, mainly because he felt familiar to her because they were both from Kul Tiras.

Flynn remembered talking to her about it, it was the night her tooth fell out and she asked if she could stay up and wait for Mathias to come home. ‘Why do you want to wait? You look tired, Kraken.’

Sarah had been half asleep that night and Flynn had known Mathias would be very long, like usual.

‘Both of you say goodnight before I go to bed. He’s always home by now but now he’s not, so I thought I should wait.’ She said while yawning.

‘Why are you scared of him?’ He asked out off the blue. Sarah looked up from her hands, which she was randomly staring at.

‘Accent.’ She whispered. Flynn forced his chuckled down, ‘Over here we’re the ones with the accent. An accent doesn’t change anything. I’d love him no matter what his accent is. Though hearing him trying to copy ours is a danger to my ears.’

‘Love?’ She asked, genuinely confused by the word in general. Flynn didn’t see her question as that.

‘Is doesn’t matter is we are both… I feel like you’re not referring to us being gay.’ Flynn looked at Sarah who had a quizzed look on her face, ‘You don’t know what love feels like do you?’

Sarah only looked more confused. Flynn felt like his heart was crushed, surely her parents at least told her they loved her, but maybe she couldn’t remember. That was a lie, she had an identical memory.

‘Okay so when you love some one, you care for them, protect them and like to see them happy. So no matter what Mattie’s accent is, I’ll always love him. He cares for you, Kraken. I feel like you don’t believe me.’ She nodded. ‘Alright then. When Mathias walks in, I want you to go up to him and hug him with a smile on your face.’

‘Why?’

‘Because then he’ll smile and be happy because he’ll see that you’re happy. Do you understand?’ She nodded.

“Azeroth.” Sarah answered his question. “Really! Like a map.” Flynn’s attention was peeked. He got up from his chair and went to the bed where the piece of paper she was drawing on laid, he had already finished his soup much to Sarah’s disappointment, who reached to grab his bowl and finish whatever he had left when he got up only to find it empty and left it alongside her empty bowl. She got and went to sit next to Flynn. “I’ll grab us seconds just now.” Flynn said as pulled Sarah closer to him. “This is good, Kraken. I can tell the distinction between the land mass. Which means I can easily tell which one is Kul Tiras and all the rest. You don’t know any other names do you?”

“I know Stormwind is on the Eastern Kingdoms.”

“Right on it! Why did you draw this?” Flynn held a smile on his face.

“I saw a few maps at home and looked at them. I thought they where interesting and realized they where made by you and…” Sarah realized she didn’t know what to call Mathias.

“Made by me and Matty.” She nodded. “It’s in our jobs. Though if you get any better then we’ll be out of a job. They’re good, Kraken.”

Sarah smiled, “Thank you, da…” she stopped herself. “What was that?” Flynn asked, pretending to be obvious to her mishap.

“Can I go to bed now, please?”

“No seconds?” She shook her head.

Flynn packed away her drawings and everything else that littered the bed, making room for her to sleep. He tucked her in and said good night as he left the room with two empty soup bowls to deliver to the kitchen.

“Okay… let’s try this again.” Flynn stated, busy steering the ship, but not to busy to ignore Sarah. “Port side is on your…?” Sarah looked to the rest of the ship trying to remember what Flynn had told her, movement to her left caught her eye and she saw on of the crew mates waving to her, obviously trying to help her and show her the answer. “Ports side is left side.” Sarah answered with an innocent smile.

“You only know that answer because you cheated. I see you over there — you, the one I’m pointing at — no the lad next to you — you know what… never mind.” Flynn turned his attention back to Sarah only to find her in a fit of giggles.

“Okay, next question.” Flynn turned to the crew. “And no helping her!” He announced, holding no bite in his tone, only to make some of the crew struggle to not laugh, either at his attempt to teach Sarah something, only for the crew to help her cheat, or because he was getting so flustered about it.

Flynn turned to Sarah, “What part of the ship are we standing on?” Sarah tried to remember while Flynn eyes the crew to focus of their work. “Hey, Captain.” A crewman waved over. “Need help steering on the —“ “Stern, which is at the back of the ship!” Sarah interrupted only to instantly regret it, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No worries, Kraken.” Flynn assured her. “Something tells me that you were just about get help again. You answered the question and finished her sentence. No harm done.” Flynn turned to the crewman, “Except to your payment for this trip!” Flynn announced with only humour in his voice, an attempt to lighten the mood on the ship, though with Flynn as the captain the mood was always light and happy. The crewman took no offense, “Seeing you get your feathers in a ruff like a mother hen is payment enough, Captain.” That send the crew as well as Flynn into a fit of laughter.

“Hey kid!” Another Kul Tiran crewman called from the top of mast in the crows nest. It caught her attention, as well as Flynn’s, so both of them looked up to the man.

“What am I in?” He asked, deciding to take part in her little quiz.

“The crows nest?” She wasn’t so sure about her answer.

“That’s right!” The sailer called.

“And it’s at the top of the what?” Flynn asked.

“The pole in the middle of the ship.” The truth was that Sarah had no idea what its name was, Flynn caught on after her answer.

“True, but it’s specifically called the mast,” he explained, “Now tell me the difference the port side and starboard side of a ship.” He turned to the crew, “And no cheating!”

“Starboard side is right side and port side is left. But only when your facing forwarding the ship.” Sarah gave her answer without any help. And to the pride of Flynn, and the crew, she got the answer right and actually understood what most parts of the ship were. “Seven years old and she already knows that much!” The crew joyfully announced.

Most crews were like that whenever a young Kul Tiran went on their first trip. The crew would always be happy and good mannered toward the child, mainly because it’s only a child and the child’s first time out on the sea. But Flynn’s crew was always happy and good mannered, they even liked Mathias, who had in return liked the crew, thought he would never openly admit it.

The crews laughter was cut short by a loud noise in the sky. The crew’s mood, attitude and demeanor changed almost instantly, and Sarah caught on. She looked at Flynn’s face and saw no joy in it, she only saw a serious face. His grip on the wheel tightened.

“Captain!” The man in the nest called, Flynn looked up, “Storm heading our way!”

There was a silence. Sarah didn’t like it. Before she met Flynn and Mathias and long before the stranger found her on the side of the road, silence meant one thing — something bad was about to happen.

“All hands get ready!” The crew rushed to prepare the ship. Some going below deck to secure the cargo, other getting the sails ready as well as doing other things Sarah didn’t understand.

“This isn’t our first storm, people, so let’s make it through!” Flynn turned back to Sarah who looked as pale as a ghost, she was frighten and it showed. “Sarah, get to our cabin and make sure your in a place where it’s safe and don’t come out. Understood?” Sarah quickly nodded her head and rushed down towards their cabin.

He turned toward his first mate,“Please make sure no one mentions this storm to Mathias. If we make it back in time he won’t ask, but either way he’ll… just, never mind, your right he deserves to know we almost died in a storm. Especially considering I convinced him to allow Sarah to come with us after he nearly blew a vein at the thought of it. He worries to much, but…” Flynn stopped talking when another loud thunder penetrated through the air, “I should focus on this storm first and then worry about my love-life.” His first mate just looked at him, “I’m glad this storm is only a half hour away this time, or else you’d have steered us…”

“I got to help them with the rigging. Take over.” Flynn announced before leaving the wheel in the capable hands of his first mate.

“They’re late.” Mathias dryly stated. He wasn’t mad, only irritated.

Taelia looked at the time. “They aren’t scheduled to be back yet. Ergo you are just worried because you can’t see them in the distance yet.”

“The only thing I can see on the horizon is a storm.” Mathias described, his arms crossed over his chest, standing by Galeheart, on the flight masters perch, with Taelia next to him.“It’s not only getting closer to Kul Tiras, but is also in the way of the Middenwake. Therefore I am only stating what will happen in the future.”

“Maybe they decided to take a longer way to avoid the storm?” Taelia tried.

“Lady Jaina wants the cargo today and Flynn knows that. He can’t afford to take a longer route.” Mathias shot down Taelia’s theory.

“Look, they aren’t going to get any safer with you worrying. Maybe you should just go home and relax. Or go to the home you have here in Boralus” Taelia was about to leave when she stopped. “Wait.”

“I didn’t move.” Mathias stated.

“Why do you and Flynn do this?” She asked.

“Do what?” Mathias finally looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Stay in Boralus for a month then stay in Stormwind for two months, only to repeat this pattern.” Taelia explained.

“Flynn likes to come back here. He says that it’s not so hot.”

Taelia chuckled at that. “Sounds like him.”

She noticed that Mathias was still standing the same position as before, unlike the storm, which was getting closer and closer.

“Looks like it’s a big one.” She noted.

“That’s not helpful.” Mathias deadpanned.

“It means that you have no choice but to go home. By the looks of that storm, it’s going to cause a lot of damage and it will be dangerous to be outside. I doubt I’m the only one who noticed this, so soon, there will be admiralty guards walking around and telling people to go inside. Go home Shaw. Start a fire and get ready for two wet and cold Kul Tirans to come home.” Taelia couldn’t read Mathias, if she did she would have easily been able to tell that he was only more worried.

Mathias didn’t even pay attention to his strips of hair that had come undone from the rest, it was blowing in his face. He made a silent reminder to get a haircut soon.

“Sir, you have to go inside. A dangerous storm is coming.” The guard snapped Mathias from his trance. He turned to his side and realized that Taelia had already left, probably home to get shelter from the storm.

“Yes, thank you.” He said before making his way to his home in Boralus, a place where he’ll patiently wait for Flynn and Sarah to return.

“Beware, beware. The daughter of the sea.” Sarah hummed the time to herself to try and stay calm. Flynn wasn’t there and she was not expecting him to arrive just to calm her down.

“Beware I heard him cry.” Her voice was small but beautiful. Her accent complimented the tune of the song.

She didn’t know the rest so just kept repeating those two lines. She was terrified. The trip itself was fun, but no one can predict a storm. Maybe if she was older she could help, but the only thing she knew what to do was tie a sailors knot, name some parts of a ship and draw a map of Azeroth. Everything Renzik had taught her could not help her right now.

Sarah stopped singing the song Flynn taught her and remembered a song she has always known. She didn’t like who taught her the song, she didn’t like the place she learned it, but it was the only one she knew of by heart. It had a gentle tune and even tough she didn’t understand some of the words, singing the song helped her calm down.

Sarah took in a deep breath, she hadn’t played this specific song in a long time.

“For the dead we do not cry. For in the grave their bones will be dry. Do not cry, it is for the weak and to them we do not seek. Anything that falls to the deep blue is a feast for the new.” She paused, she had no idea who the new where but she could guess it was referring to powerful creatures that sleep in the ocean.

“A weakness means death and when morning comes there shall be nothing left… of you. Do you understand the consequences of not being what you were born to be, if you do not understand now then you shall never see.” She took a breath.

“The weak shall fall and cry while the strong shall rise. Do not shed a tear, of this do you hear. We must be strong to rule, to lead with an iron fist, this is the best way to live because if it is better to be feared than loved.” There was another pause while Sarah was trying to remember the second verse, until she realized there was none. It was a short song, only a few lines where left.

“Do you see young one, that what’s done is done. We are superior than the rest, we will be kings who will rule all of Azeroth.” A tear dropped.

“The weak shall fall and cry while the strong shall rise. I see now that you cry but you do not deserve to die.” A stiff came from Sarah. “Nevracksis have no place for me. Because I am weak.”

Sarah realized the meaning behind the song her parents taught her. And then she truly began to see what love was. Her parents didn’t care for her and neither did the strangers. The only and first people to ever show that they cared for her where Flynn and Mathias, and they did love her.

She smiled to herself and wished she could be in Boralus so that she could be with both of them.

Sarah decided to hum a random tune until they docked in Boralus. Thinking that any song she knew where very depressing and melancholy.

Mathias had fallen asleep on the couch while the fire was still burning. It wasn’t a peaceful sleep, but it was more peaceful than could be expected with the spymaster being worried over Flynn and Sarah. But it was surprisingly a deep sleep.

The door opening followed by the wind howling through the it and the door being slammed shut didn’t wake up the spymaster.

The footsteps that walked around him didn’t wake up the assassin.

His name being called by the ex – pirate and small footsteps descending the stairs didn’t wake up the old spy.

Flynn calling for Sarah to stop didn’t wake up Mathias.

No, it was Sarah who jumped onto him that woke him up.

Mathias woke up with a jolt and saw the little Kul Tiran sitting on his lap like the child she was. She had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. She obviously changed cloths because the cloths she was currently wearing were dry unlike her hair and Flynn. 

Mathias was about to embrace her when she beat him to it, throwing her small arms around his neck and saying, “Dad!” with excitement and joy in her tone and body.

The spymaster was taken aback by this and didn’t need to turn his head to know Flynn, who was in the kitchen, had the same expression. After he didn’t return her hug, Sarah pulled back and no longer held her smile, but instead held the scared and terrified face she would have after a nightmare. But before she could climb off his lap, Mathias wrapped his arms tightly around her small body.

“I missed you too.” Was all he said. He felt Sarah finally relax after he said that and after a few seconds he felt the couch dip to his side. He didn’t want to let go but he knew he had to because he was sure it was Flynn, who would want to say something or at least greet his lover.

Mathias raised his head and Sarah rearranged herself so that she was facing Flynn with her head on Mathias shoulder. She was obviously tired. It was very late and she couldn’t sleep on the Middenwake while it was in a storm.

“I also missed you.” Mathias said giving Flynn a quick kiss.

“I missed you too, Matty.” Flynn turned to Sarah who was barely awake. “Is that you wanted to call me while we where in the trip?” She nodded.

“How was the trip?” Mathias asked.

“Later,” Flynn silences his lover with a kiss. “Kraken, here wants to stay with us.” Sarah lifted her head at the sound of her nickname. She was really tired and falling asleep in Mathias’ arms. But to her it seemed like she had to stay awake because they were talking.

“Do you –,”

“Flynn,” Mathias stopped him, “Sarah, you can sleep now.”

She slipped off his lap to curl between Flynn and Mathias, with one of Mathias’ arms still around her. She rested her head on Mathias this time, and just like that she was asleep.

“She makes herself at home with us. Can we keep her?” Flynn looked at Mathias who stilled looked shocked from earlier. “You look more traumatized more than anything right now.” This got Mathias attention.

“Two months.” Was all he responded.

“Pardon?” Flynn asked, completely confused by Mathias’ bluntness.

“We’ve only known her for two months, but she acts as if we’re the first people to ever show her kindness.”

“And love.”

“What? What about her parents?” Flynn shook his head and shrugged his shoulders simultaneously. “I don’t anymore. I remember a discussion I had with Sarah before the trip and the previous one –,”

“the one were you where gone two months.”

Flynn brought a finger to Mathias lip and shushed him, “I’m telling a story and don’t you dare lick my finger.” Mathias raised an eyebrow at the statement as Flynn cleared his through and took away his finger from the spymasters lips. “A mentioned love between you and me and Sarah just just gave me a puzzled look. At first I though it was her not understanding us loving each other, but then I realized that she didn’t know what the word meant in general. I think we where the first people to show her love.”

That made both rogues go quiet with a melancholy silence. Mathias didn’t know if he should be sad or angry at this moment. Sad for Sarah, but angry at whoever thought they could hurt her.

Flynn rested his head on Mathias’s head and gently took one of Sarah’s hands in his own. “Such a small creature and she already had so much pain.” Flynn agree with Mathias.

“Maybe she just didn’t understand what her parents did was love”

“Flynn. We can’t make accusations on maybes. For we could know Sarah was abducted when she was an infant and never knew here real parents. We just have to wait 2 years —,”

“1 year and 10 months.” Flynn corrected.

“Don’t interrupt, but your right. As long as no one has prove they are her family and don’t make claim over her then we can really call our selves a family.”

The three of them wait there, Flynn and Mathias started to feel sleep around the edges of their minds. After a few moments they careful began to untangle themselves so that they didn’t wake up Sarah. Flynn was carrying her this time. Mathias began to climb the stairs when Flynn gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Mathias called pulling a dagger out of nowhere, standing in a pose ready for battle.

“How did you — never mind. Nothings wrong, but I did just forget that I’m supposed to be helping my crew load the cargo off the ship.” Flynn sheepishly said.

“In this weather?” Mathias speculated.

“Lord Admirals orders. It’s also to dangerous to keep the cargo I’m carrying on the ship in this weather.” Flynn explained, putting Sarah in the other mans arms, the dagger disappeared just as it appeared.

“Be back soon.” Flynn placed a lingering kiss on Mathias’ lips, he wanted to wrap his arms around Flynn but soon realized he had his hands full. Flynn then left, slamming the door shut. Mathias surprised it didn’t wake up Sarah. Mathias then put her in bed and waited for Flynn to return to his own bed.


	5. Scars reopened but also healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kraken, did your parents give any of these scars?” Flynn asked pointing to the scars that littered her arms, those ones would be permanent. No matter how much Anduin tried to make them go away.
> 
> “Yes.” Came a small answer from her.

Mathias was awoken by a finger poking him in the face, it wasn’t annoying because he was sure the person doing this was annoyed he was still asleep. “Good morning, Sarah.”

She was sitting in the middle between him and Flynn. When he opened his eye he saw the Kul Tiran was wide awake, fully dressed and bore a bright smile on his face, one that matched the little Kul Tiran between them. “We got bored talking in lounge so we thought we could wake you up.”

Mathias groaned, “How thought of you.” He sat up, leaning back on his arms, and Sarah placed a small hand on his upper arm.

He was confused and saw one of his deep scars were showing and that’s were her hand was. He didn’t know what she was think, but he didn’t want her to feel bad early in the morning. He took her hand away and she looked at him with sad eyes, he sighed. “It was a long time ago, Sarah” it was the legion’s torture. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Sarah just started at him for a few moments, then she rolled up her sleeve to show a scar, one that would be permanent like Shaw’s. It wasn’t big, that’s why he only saw it now, it looked like…

“Kraken and I are going to go walk around the city and get Captain Stufficans a friend.”

“Yay!” Sarah exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air causing her sleeve to fall back down and the short melancholy moment was over.

“Go get ready. I’ll be right there.” Sarah left the room and closed the door behind her. “You are staying home.” Flynn order, with his rare stern voice.

Shaw raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because you look like you will stab any one that looks at her. She’s not in any danger here. I know the people who had her before us could easily notice her with me, but I’ll be with Taelia. We’ll be fine. Plus, you need more sleep. The last week here have done wonders for you, but… just stay home today. For her sake.”

Mathias nodded in agreement after a few passing moments. “Get back here if —,”

“If I see anything suspicious. Any parent would do that mate.” Flynn gave Mathias a goodbye kiss before leaving the house with Sarah.

After a while Flynn spotted Taelia and waved her over. Usher turned her head towards the movement caught in her eye and unpin seeing them she smile, waved back and walked over to them, giving Sarah a welcoming grin. “So this is the little one who’s giving Mathias Shaw grey hairs.” She said ruffling her hair, Sarah didn’t seem to mind as she giggled at Taelia. People walking around them beginning repairs from the storm the previous week, shops opening and just ordinary people walking passed to get on with their everyday lives.

“Dads getting old?” Sarah asked looking at Flynn, confused by the expression.

“Dad?” Taelia raised an eyebrow. “Since when are you a parent? I didn’t know you could have such a responsibility.”

Flynn gasped, pretending to be hurt with a hand over his heart. “I’ll have you know that I’m a wonderful father. Right, Kraken?” Sarah didn’t answer and when Flynn looked down to see her, but she was gone.

“Sarah!” Flynn yelled, completely worried about her. She was right next to him a few seconds ago.

“Don’t panic!” Taelia stated, trying to calm Flynn down. “We need to think rationally. She couldn’t have gotten far and someone is bound to notice her and try and find us, they’ll be able to tell because we’ll be walking around clearly looking for someone. Let’s split up and find her before those bad people do.” Flynn had previously told Taelia about how they found Sarah and the people who had her. “Understood?”

When Flynn didn’t answer Taelia slapped him across the face, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get his attention. “Ow, tides, Tae. Why’d you that?” Flynn held a hand to his cheek that Taelia slapped.

“You panicking will not help us. Now go find her. I’ll go in the opposite direction so that we can cover more ground. And if you don’t tell the spymaster about this then I will.” With that Taelia went off to find Sarah while Flynn went in the other direction.

“Dad!” A voice called when the two had only taken a few steps. Flynn turned around and saw Sarah standing right were he left her. Relief washed over him as he rushed to grab her, pulling her in close.

“Were did you go?” Flynn instantly asked not pulling away.

“No where. I was standing here the whole time.” Flynn was thankful she didn’t look hurt, both emotionally and physically, but a new worry swept over him.

“But then how’d we not…” Sarah instantly look terrified, she wasn’t looking at him, but rather passed him. She threw her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach, “Can we please go home?”

She cried into his shoulder. He picked her, glanced next to him and saw Taelia with a mixed faced. “What about…”

“Dad, please. I want to go home now.” She pleaded. Flynn had a feeling that she wasn’t crying over the fact that to her Flynn and Taelia has practically ignored her when they actually couldn’t see her. She was scared of…

“Flynn.” Taelia began. “I think she doesn’t like them.” Taelia pointed to a group of shoulders who were escorting what looked like 3 nobles, who only looked like young adults.

“Nevracksis. I guess her parents probably told her about them.” Flynn guessed.

“It made me uneasy when I was young too. Let’s take her home. We can come again tomor —“

“Such a cute little child.” They two turned and saw the oldest Nevracksis son talking to them.

“You must be Arnold Nevracksis. The oldest son of Lord Nevracksis, the dick.” Flynn spat, he knew he couldn’t get in trouble for being rude to them, at least not from the guards, he could see the guards in the corner of his eye smiling when he insult their father.

“Indeed. Though I would watch my tongue if I were you, pirate. We wouldn’t want to fight in front of your beautiful wife and daughter.” Behind him was his two siblings… no, her siblings. Robin and Peter were standing behind Arnold like they would whenever they were… intimidating their little sister. Arnold had only glanced to Sarah once and was currently occupied with Flynn, but Robin and alter were looking straight at Sarah, like a lion stalking its prey.

Sarah felt uncomfortable, so leaned in to whisper in Flynn’s ear, “I’m hungry.” They heard, obviously. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to leave. Me and my daughter will go back home and my friend here will go about her day. I have a man at home who would not be to happy to here you call her my wife. Cheers, arseholes.”

Robin groaned loudly in disgust, “He’s one of them.” He looked at Peter, who was about to step forward when a guard got in their way, putting his staff between the three young lords and Flynn, who was still holding Sarah.

“I advise you three to go home.” The guard turned to Flynn. “Captain Fairwind. The lord Admiral wants to see you.”

Flynn sighed, “Tae, can you take Sarah home?” Flynn gave Sarah to her, not really asking.

“Of course.” She still said, beginning to walk off. The small crowd that had gathered broke apart as Flynn left for Proudmoore keep. The three lords didn’t move.

Arnold turned to face his brothers. “Tell father, that we have a situation.”

“Do you think we should do anything?” Peter asked skeptical.

“I do believe that I agree with Peter. She is no longer our problem.” Robin agreed.

“You – know – who will not see it that way. But be quiet for now. We are not welcomed here.”

Taelia knocked on the door, Sarah was standing next to her clutching her hand. She still looked scared from earlier. Most Kul Tirans tell their kids the Nevracksis stories, Taelia was terrified of the noble family, she assumed that Sarah’s parents had told her about them and that’s why the little girl was scared.

After no answer Taelia knocked again, a lot harder this time.

“Stop assaulting the door.” A voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Mathias Shaw in civilian clothes, just a normal thick shirt with matching pants and boots. When Sarah saw him she rushed to him. Mathias, having noticed her change in demeanor, picked her up and let her hide her face in his shoulder, Shaw looked at Taelia who only gestured to the door as if silently saying, ‘Its better to go inside first.’

The old spy opened the, with Sarah still in his one arm, and waited for Taelia to enter before closing it. “What happened?” Mathias growled, not loud, and thankfully it didn’t scare the child in his arms. Shaw put a arm around her back to support her on his hip. Concern and anger washing over him, mixed together like an alchemist brew.

“Is it possible that you and I can talk alone?” Taelia didn’t want Sarah there because she was certain that explaining the Nevracksis story would only scare her more. Mathias looked unsure for a moment, he hadn’t seen Sarah this timid since they first found her.

After a few passing moments he nodded and made his way to her room. When he put her down on the bed in the corner, placing her gently down on the blankets that scrunched beneath her legs when she crossed them. She looked at him and her eyes looked as if she thought he was abandoning her alone.

“I’ll be in the next room. I just need to talk to Taelia alone for a few minutes.” Mathias assured just before he left her alone in her room, closing the door behind him.

To Sarah she thought they were going to send her away. She would often hear them talking about finding her family and letting them take her back, but she also heard that in 2 years she could stay with Mathias and Flynn, but only if they hadn’t found her family. But now they have, so that means she can’t stay with them… right?

Mathias had just returned from errands when he saw Taelia standing with a terrified Sarah next to her. To him it seemed that they maybe ran into the people who had help her captive before Flynn and him found her. Mathias sat on table opposite Taelia.

“Where is Flynn?” He began.

“Lord Admiral called for him. He shouldn’t be long.” Taelia answered.

“Good, now please tell me… what the hells happened? I haven’t seen her this traumatized since the first time I saw her.” Mathias snapped, not loud enough for Sarah to hear in her room, but loud enough to make Taelia jump in her seat.

“Have you been in a meeting with Kul Tiran nobles before?” She began.

“Yes.” He answered, not calming down.

“Were the Nevracksis there?” She asked, her hands in front of her on the table.

“Yes, in the last meeting they were a problem. It’s hard to forget that.” Mathias wasn’t sure weather he should be confused or worried.

“What do you know about them? Other than they support majority of Kul Tirus weaponry, are a leading factor in powerful weapons production and have an army that is powerful enough so that the admiralty doesn’t attack them even if they do a lot of shit that would send normal people to the hangings.” Taelia breathed, she got a bit carried away with the last point.

“I didn’t know they did illegal activity and got away with it. But other than that I don’t know anything else, besides the one thing Lady Jaina told me.”

“What did she tell you?”

“It was after a meeting and I asked if there was anyone who might make Lord Nevracksis more agreeable such as his wife, sons or daughters that he might have. Lady Jaina then told me that no one can make a Nevracksis more agreeable, which makes finding agreeable terms hard, and that I should never wish for a Nevracksis to have a daughter.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. Looks like I’ll have to explain Kul Tirus’s most dirty secret.”

Mathias raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, technically it’s Nevracksis most dirty secret and how the Proudmoore family have found a fix to the problem without any bled shed. Other than the daughters blood, but that doesn’t happen a lot.”

“I’m think I’m following so far. But what does this have to do with what happened today?”

“Because Nevracksis dirt little secret is known to everyone in Kul Tirus, and in response everyone in Kul Tirus hates them, but sadly has to tolerate them because they could easily kill a lot of innocent people before we realize what they’ve done. The grown ups hate them, but the children are terrified of them. We ran into the three sons of Lord Nevracksis. So, I’m guessing Sarah knows the secret and that’s why she’s all curled up in a ball.”

“Now I just want to know what is it that everyone hates the Nevracksis family so much.”

“Other than being horrible snobs, they hate woman. Nevracksis see them as weak and beneath men. The wife’s are at least treated with dignity and get to say no if something concerns her personally, but if it also effects some one else then she doesn’t get a say. But then there’s the Nevracksis daughters. They don’t get a sat in anything and are treated as property, because of this they often endure a lot of pain in every inhuman way possible that her family can think of. Nevracksis often keep the existence of their daughters a secret, so the Admiralty doesn’t always know when one exists. But when they do, then they immediately take the daughter away from the Nevracksis family and she usually becomes a ward to the Proudmoore family, but with no right to gain the title Lord Admiral, for political reasons. I know there’s a book with the names of all the Nevracksis daughters with all the pain and torture they had to endure, but that can only be accessed by the Proudmoore family and whoever the Nevracksis daughter trusts enough. The sad part is that they get branded on their left arm, but only at a certain age. I know the family usually has a thing for tattoos, no one knows why, the sons have a marking in their right arm. But the brand on the daughters is how you tell it’s her. Once one was walking in Boralus just to stretch her legs, no one knew she had left the keep. A few Nevracksis soldiers spotted and recognized her. She showed her brand to the nearest guard and instantly got an escort of quiet a few soldiers to take her back to the keep.”

“How many daughters have been found?” Mathias asked, he was still possessing the information, it was very seldom he was informed of something that shook him.

“Only seven have been saved, but it’s suspected that there have been nineteen in total, since the first one.”

Mathias looked towards Sarah’s room, “You suspect she knows this?”

“Most parents tell their kids at a young age. I was told because Cyrus looked after me and he’s Kul Tiran. He never did tell me specifically what they do to their daughters, not a lot of people do. I would be told that… most don’t live long enough to adulthood. They where either rescued to late, their injuries became to severe or both of those options.”

“There’s not anything else anyone can do?” Mathias turned his attention back to Taelia.

“The Nevracksis are to powerful. They can become a dangerous threat to Kul Tirus. Thankful they have ‘agreed’ to let their daughters be taken away. But really, it’s just the laws set by the Proudmoores, which they have to follow to keep things civil.”

“How long do you think Flynn will be gone?” Mathias asked, sensing there was nothing to be discussed concerning the Nevracksis.

“Not long. Do you want to know something cool?” Taelia said with a grin.

“Go on.” He said carefully.

“Whenever there is a Nevracksis daughter, and she’s no longer with her family, every year on her birthday there would be a great party for all of Kul Tirus. There’s a sailors song about Nevracksis daughters, so on that night every captain and his crew would dock in Boralus and sing it in tune with all the rest. And yes, Kul Tirans have a song about everything.” Taelia said with a grin.

Mathias smiled. “It appears you do. Though as touching as that story is, I am curious as to how you know so much.”

“Most know as much as I do. It’s like whenever there is a Nevracksis daughter, then everyone from Kul Tirus becomes defensive over her. Even though most have forgotten when the last one was found, her name became…”

“Honey, I’m home.” A voice called from the door, which was slammed open only for it to be slammed shut. “Oh, hey, Tae. I’m guessing Sarah’s here then.” Flynn put his coat in the hanger and went to sit next to Mathias, intertwining his one hand his Shaw’s on the table.

“She’s in her room.” Taelia answered. “I was just educating the mainlander on a Kul Tiran tradition.”

“Oh, I see. Is it to do with the sea stalks thing?” Flynn asked, forgetting what had happened in their afternoon.

“No.” Taelia said with a poker face, though ‘unamused’ was the correct way to describe her emotion.

“Got it, got it. Did you tell him that some people believe red-heads to bad luck on the seas?” Flynn tried.

“No. And that’s why I never sail with you.” Taelia said.

“Were you perhaps teaching him how to perfect our accent? His skill could use some work, right now it hurts my ears.” Shaw lightly slapped him on the arm. “Who did you see today? When you were walking with Sarah and Taelia.” Shaw hinted.

Flynn had an ‘oh’ face. “That is helpful to know. Though I don’t think we’ll be getting a Nevracksis daughter walking in Boralus any time soon.”

“Why do you believe that?” Shaw asked.

“Lord Nevracksis wife has just died, her family was known to be very fertile in sons. She was a one in a million chance of happening. I’d rule out her having a girl. Lord Nevracksis is remarrying, but to an infertile woman. One of his sons might have a daughter in a few years, though.”

Taelia and the spymaster blinked, “How do you know this?” They asked simultaneously.

“I got an ear lashing from the Lord Admiral. She was not to happy about the way I treated Lord Nevracksis sons. I only had to apologize because he was standing right there. When he left she just smiled at me and told me what I just told you. I don’t think she was really mad me.” Flynn explained.

“I wouldn’t be mad at you, from what I can gather from what I’ve been told, I would give you a reward.” Mathias stated with a sly grin.

“Ahh. See, everyone hates them. Maybe the alliance could…”

“King Anduin would allow it, but I don’t see any one else from the rulers lending their troops for something like this and as you said, there won’t be a daughter for a few years.”

“I like the king. He’s a good lad, right Tae.” Flynn wiggles his eyebrows.

Tae just stared, “You do realize that he likes a certain black dragon.”

Flynn gawked, “What? No one told me that. Wait, who are we talking about.”

“Wrathion.” Shaw answered. “But on another note, it is getting late. Perhaps you should go home.”

Taelia turned to look at the clock, “You’re right. See ya later gents.” She got up and left the small house, closing the door behind her, and left the two men alone.

“How is she?” Flynn asked.

“She looked she did when we first found her.” Mathias answered. The atmosphere changed to that of one that is melancholy. Mathias didn’t know what to do with her and neither did Flynn.

“Just leave her for a few moments. She’ll be back to her normal self when she calms down. Every kid is scared of those arseholes.” Flynn didn’t need to be specific.

“Did you call them that in front of her?” Mathias asked.

“I did. I also self declared her as our daughter.” Flynn laughed.

“Fairwind!” Mathias yelled, snapping his head to look the pirate in the eyes. “We haven’t adopted her yet. She may call us her family, now. But it isn’t in paper, and to nobles that is all that matters.”

Flynn had put his hands up, as if he was surrendering. “I thought you would focus on me swearing in front of her.” Flynn let our a nervous chuckle. “But in all seriousness, mate. We are her family in every way but blood and paper. I think we really are the first people to care about her.”

“What about her biological family?”

“Nevracksis aren’t the only family who hate their children. I don’t think she came from a loving home, or maybe she did but she was too young to remember. Even if she has an identical memory, I don’t think she can remember anything from when she was a baby.” Flynn explained.

“Then I can get everything ready then.” Mathias said bluntly.

“Get what ready?” Flynn asked.

“If Sarah’s family was abusive then we can adopt her. It works almost the same as the last time except we don’t have to wait 2 years. Usually she would just be put up for adoption in an orphanage, but considering you and I already want to adopt her we can instantly do that.”

“Really?” Flynn grinned, he was excited from the news that Mathias told him. “That’s great! Should be tell her?”

“She might not understand. But there is another problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“Only one of us can have legal rights over her. We’re not married, if we were then both of us would have rights over her. The second problem is that there’s also the fact that I’m the spymaster. Getting a family would put you two in danger, unless the existence of my family was kept a secret putting that aside, it would be a pain from all the paper works that would have to take place and a lot of other legal forms, and that’s just because I’m the spymaster. Then there’s her background that would allow her to be available for adoption. She would have to confess, but since it’s a delicate topic, I believe she would be allowed to tell one person and then that person enforces her word. Sarah would have to confess to Anduin that her family were abusive though. Then it will be his word over everyone else’s word. The adoption papers alone would take a few months and during that time we can sort out the legal forms involving me.”

“I know how we can solve the first problem.” Flynn chimed.

“How?” Mathias asked.

“We get married.” Flynn let go of his hand, stood up from the chair and got down on one knee. “Mathias Shaw, will you marry me?”

“Fairwind!” He yelled. “This is only going to be more of a hassle with everything else.”

“The King’s a priest, your friend and he likes Sarah. He can marry us and we’ll deal with the paperwork and other legal forms afterwards. We just need a certificate that says a priest of sorts has married us so that we can adopt Sarah. That and I’ve been planning to propose next week, while Sarah was with hanging out with Tae and you and I could have some alone time.” Flynn leaned in. Mathias could feel his breath on his face.

“Then, yes. I will marry you Flynn Fairwind.” Mathias brought Flynn’s head the rest of the way towards his lips. It was a quick kiss before he pulled away. “So how long before her name will be Sarah Shaw or Sarah Fairwind. Wait, won’t she have rights over both.”

Mathias rolled his eyes, “On paper she would technically have both names, but I’m sure we could just use one. And to answer your question. It would probably take 6 months or more. Depending on when we get married.”

“Isn’t the King in Boralus for a visit?” Flynn asked.

“Yes. Why do you want to know?” Mathias asked back.

“Kraken!” Flynn called, getting up from kneeling position. Sarah opened her door and rushed to Flynn. She didn’t know he was home. Flynn hugged her tightly. Her sadness and distress had seemed to vanish, Flynn was right. She just needed to calm down. “We have great news. Do you know what?” Flynn asked.

Sarah shook her head. “What is it?”

“We’re getting married.” Flynn announced. Mathias wasn’t so sure if she would understand what marriage was. He was right. By the look on her face it was easy to tell she had no idea what it was.

“Being married means that Flynn and I promise to never stop loving each other. It’s a different type of love from one we feel towards you. This type of love allows us to get married. Do you know what husbands and wives are?” Shaw asked.

“Oh, is getting married when you get calm someone your husband or wife?” She tried. She understood what a husband and wife were, she just didn’t understand the term ‘married.’

“Yip. That’s right. Me and Matty are going to be husbands. Do you understand that?” Flynn asked, checking if she understood what marriage was.

She nodded her head excitedly. She showed the excitement both men felt. The excitement for finally being married and adopting Sarah.

“Glad your happy, Kraken. Because we’re leaving to get married right now.” This made the old spy jump. He can’t be serious. “Flynn. We need…”

“a priest. And you said the King’s here. So therefore he can quickly marry us and we sought out the paper stuff later.” Mathias was unsure for a moment. “Okay, get your coat. You too, Sarah. And let’s get married.” Shaw said. Sarah yelled in excitement as she went to get her jacket.

The three left not more than 10 minutes later, walking down the streets towards Proudmoore keep. Mathias had managed to get them permission to go in, but they had to find the king by themselves.

Sarah noted that it was different from the keep in Stormwind. The decorations, display and material used to build it. It gave a completely different atmosphere. The change wasn’t a scare to her. She rather enjoyed it. She had often heard Flynn and Mathias talking about the Lord Admiral and she had seen some of her water spirits in Boralus playing with children. Her mother also seemed like a kind lady, Taelia said she was.

Sarah saw King Anduin and Lady Jaina walking past in a corridor. Flynn and Mathias didn’t notice them. When Sarah saw them she let go of Flynn’s hand and rushed down the corridor towards the king. “Uncle Anduin!” She yelled. This caught the king’s attention as he turned to the small voice calling him. His expression soften as he saw it was Sarah. He got down to give her a proper hug. Jaina was smiling at the two, memories from when Anduin was young and would call her from across the room just because he saw her, ‘auntie Jaina’ she remembered.

“It’s good to see you again, Sarah.” The lion pin on her outfit, the one that he gave her, did not go unnoticed by the king. “Can I visit more?” She asked in an innocent tone. “We’ll have to make plans.” Anduin answered still holding the same gentle smile.

“Anduin Wrynn. Where are your manners? Aren’t you going to introduce to your new friend?” Jaina asked, holding no bite in her tone, she smiled when saw the little girl laughed. The Kul Tiran accent the child had didn’t slip past the Lord Admiral.

“Apologies, auntie.” He wasn’t sorry, Sarah was smiling more and looked more relax. The king got up but didn’t move further away from the little girl. “This is Sarah. She is being looked after by Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind. We had an afternoon were I help her heal some of her scars and got to have a nice talk with her.”

“King Anduin.” A stern voice called behind him. He knew it belong it master Shaw. The king turned to greet him. “Master Shaw. I was wondering were you where. Wherever she seems to be, you are not very far. It is good to see you as well Captain Fairwind.”

“Can we all drop the professionalisms. Firstly for why we’re here and secondly because you have a 7 year old playing with you fingers.” Flynn pointed out. Every looked towards his right hand, which was were Sarah was standing. She was indeed playing with his fingers.

Anduin just chuckled. “Very well. Why is that you three are here?”

“We should go somewhere private to discuss this.” Mathias said, lowering his voice.

Anduin and Jaina led them into a secluded room that looked like a study. Sarah stood next to the Anduin and resumed playing with his fingers when they stood still. Then Jaina locked the door and gestured for them to continue.

“We,” Flynn threw his arm around Mathias. “Want to adopt Sarah?” Sarah made a confused noise.

“I took that as a given when I would speak to Mathias about her. But I’m sure you are aware that you must wait 2 years before anyone can claim guardianship over her.” Anduin explained. By then Sarah was just holding his hand instead of playing with, finding the current conversation more important. Jaina has also figured out, from Anduin, that there was a child that the spymaster and Captain were looking after and had become very close. Her mother had laughed and said that was definitely the reason why the spymaster had been paying only half attention in their last meeting, every new parent deals with that, her face and expression had became somber when she was told that the child suffered from nightmares from captivity. It also seemed that most political figures who were friends with the spymaster and Anduin wanted to see the child.

“Would you like me to entertain Sarah while you discuss this?” Jaina offered, sensing this was not something to discuss in front of a child.

“That won’t be necessary. She is required for this. We just need her to say one thing.” Mathias began as Flynn stepped forward towards the little Kul Tiran. It dawned on them that they hadn’t asked Sarah before hand about this, but Flynn had a feeling it was the case.

“Kraken, did your parents give any of these scars?” Flynn asked pointing to the scars that littered her arms, those ones would be permanent. No matter how much Anduin tried to make them go away.

“Yes.” Came a small answer from her.

Mathias clenched his fist in rage. He had suspicions, but to hear it only had him furious and his anger peaked. Flynn just wanted to hug the child. Sarah wanted to cry and be hug, so she slammed herself into Flynn’s open arms and silently cried, remember all the things her family did to her.

“They can adopt her now. You can be her witness, Anduin. She told you herself. It will your word against whoever says otherwise.” Jaina said with a grin. She found the thought of someone facing Anduin’s wrath amusing. He had obviously formed a bond with Sarah that was similar to one Jaina had with him. If she was in his place, she would destroy anyone who dared say otherwise, and especially after this. Sarah was still crying in Flynn’s shoulder, the Captain was standing now and holding Sarah on one of his hip. Mathias had his hand next to her face, clutching one of her small hands, his other hand rubbing her back.

“I agree, Jaina. It’s the word of the High King of the Alliance against everyone else. Usually the two parties who want to adopt would have to be inspected, but I see no reason for that. As soon as the political problems that come with it are dealt with then you two will be her new parents.” Anduin explained.

“But only one of them will be able to gain guardianship over her. Kul Tiran law states only another Kul Tiran will be able to adopt her. Flynn is the only one the law would allow. I’m sorry, Master Shaw.” Jaina bowed her head, she truly was sorry. Unless they got married then Flynn and Mathias would have guardianship over her. Kul Tiran law was strict and quick. Jaina was the Lord Admiral but she couldn’t change the law. In some cases she was grateful for her homelands laws, they were the only reason the Proudmoore family could claim the Nevracksis daughter as a ward of the family. The laws set by the Proudmoore’s contradict any law the Nevracksis say. It was the only peaceful way her ancestors could think of that would help the daughters. It had worked so far, there wasn’t a war… yet.

“That brings us to our second reason why we are here. Flynn and I would like to get married. And no, Anduin. It’s not just for Sarah’s sake. We… want to do this. If you will marry us.” He added, “please.”

Anduin’s smile grew, “Of course, old friend. It would be an honour.”

“When’s the wedding?” Jaina asked, just as happy for the spymaster as his king was.

“We were… um.” Mathias didn’t know how to approach the request. Anduin gave a knowing smile, “I understand. Captain Fairwind if you may come here.” Flynn walked to stand next to Mathias. Lady Jaina held out her arms and gestured for him to give Sarah to her. He was hesitant at first, but gave Sarah to her when he realized that the little Kul Tiran seemed at ease with the Lord Admiral. “I will let you three have some privacy and I’ll send someone up in a few minutes to give you a certificate. The political nonsense will be waiting for you when you finish.” Jaina announced humming Daughter of the Seas to Sarah, hoping it would help calm her nerves. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving Anduin to marry Flynn and Mathias.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard you hum that tune.” Her mother called to her. Jaina was walking in a random direction within her own keep. She turned around, readjusting the sleeping child in her arms, and faced her mother with a smile. “And who might this be?” She asked in a whisper, realizing she was asleep.

“This is Sarah. I’m keeping her busy while Anduin marries Flynn and Mathias.” Jaina explained.

“Oh, that’s why you requested a marriage certificate to your study. And this must be the little one who suffers from night terrors.” Lady Katherine now stood in front of her daughter and saw the scars on the arms of the child she was carrying. “My word. Who has to do this to a child?” She whispered, she knew herself that there were a very little families that abused their children in Kul Tirus. Majority of child abuse came from the pirates that docked in Freehold.

“Her family. Master Shaw and Captain Fairwind will adopt her soon. It will still take a few months, mainly concerning the fact that one of the people adopting her is the spymaster.”

“I’m happy for them. For a moment I thought our family would have to take in every abuses child.” She let out a nervous laugh that was more like a huff of breath. Lady Katherines face fell.

“The Nevracksis are causing trouble again. Aren’t they, mother?” Jaina asked.

“They are.” She sighed. “It is hard to forget to the family that hurt you in so many ways. My brother is becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. His sons are no different, they take on after their father.”

“Maybe this this year you will allow the people to celebrate your birthday.” Jaina states. “It would piss off the Nevracksis.” She teased her mother. Sarah was still asleep, having exhausted herself from all the crying that day.

“No. We didn’t have the resources to throw a celebration of that scale every year, that’s why I asked they be stopped all those years ago. We do have the resources now, but I don’t think that would be wise. Never mess with a Nevracksis in the wrong way.” She explained.

“And here I thought you were just worried there is a new Nevracksis daughter.” Jaina stated, no bite, only love in her voice.

“If there is another Nevracksis daughter out there, then that means it is my brothers child.” She breathed. “Then I would do anything in my power to bring her home and be the first person to welcome her with open arms, and I’ll make sure to let her know… let her know that there is family out there who loves her.”

Sarah stirred, still asleep, but slowly edging back to the world of the living. “Maybe I should return you to your fathers. I shall talk to you again, mother.” Jaina said, readjusting Sarah, again.

“Until our talk, Jaina.” Her mother called as they parted ways.

After Jaina turned a corner and was out of reach, Lady Katherine turned around and felt a pull towards the child in her arms. She brushed it off as a mother’s instinct to help little children and continued walking away, but as she walked she felt like for some unknown reason… she did something wrong.

Jaina knocked one the door. “Can we go in, yet?” Sarah asked, fiddling with Jaina’s pendant, still being held in her arms. “Are you tired again, little one?” She asked. Sarah nodded, “I want dad.” She mumbled.

Jaina knew not feel hurt, it was any child’s instincts to seek comfort from their parents. The door opened just before Jaina’s hand knocked again.

“Kraken!” Flynn called, taking Sarah from Jaina’s arms, who began to stretch her arms because holding a child for half an hour made her stiff.

“Thank you… Lord Ad…”

“Jaina is fine for now, Captain.” She corrected.

“Only if you call me Flynn.” He insisted.

“Very well then, Flynn.” She said.

“We are finished. There is a certificate as proof and we discussed that a formal ceremony will not be necessary. Although Flynn does want want one. In Stormwind there will just be an announcement that the spymaster is married. Though to who, that will not be mentioned. The nobles of Stormwind also do not need to know, although they may pester otherwise. I would advice waiting a few months before adopting her, just so that the nobles can stop interfering that is.” Anduin explained.

“But we are now married!” Flynn chimed, standing next to Mathias who bore a grin almost as big as his husbands. Sarah senses something was wrong, so reached for Mathias, who grabbed her with both arms before she fell and rested her on his hip. Much against his will, she began playing with his mustache.

“I’m sure I can arrange a celebration of sorts right here in Kul Tirus. The reason will remain between us, and my mother.” Jaina offered.

“I wouldn’t mind that?” Flynn chimed, again.

“It is best to keep my personal life a secret. For both your sakes, and that’s why I think that whenever we’re in public that she use your Flynn’s last name. If she used mine then a lot of people will use her against me, they could also do the same to Flynn.” Mathias announced, trying to keep a serious tone while the child in his arms fiddled with his mustache.

“Perhaps then it would be best to not inform Stormwind that the Spymaster is married.” Jaina offered, still stretching her arms.

“I agree.though that would only make adopting Sarah only more difficult. Her adoption itself would have to remain a secret. I can get the papers in order with discretion and gain an adoption certificate. I doubt inspection would be necessary. That does make a lot of problems solved, and doesn’t exactly bring up any new ones.” Anduin explained.

“So…” Flynn began, “When can we adopt her and officially make her Sarah Shaw.”

“As soon as you arrive in Stormwind then you can sing her papers.” Anduin answered, earning an excited ‘yes’ from Flynn.

“I thought we agreed on you’re your name.” Mathias stated in a joyful tone.

“Don’t give that look, Mattie. Sarah Shaw sounds a lot nicer than Sarah Fairwind. Or maybe we could combine our last names and call her…”

“On paper she will have both names. It will then be whatever she prefers to be called out loud. Though I do believe that it would be better if she went by Fairwind.” Anduin interrupted him. No one wanted to know what the captain would’ve invented from their last names.

“What do we do now?” Shaw asked.

“Food.” Sarah offered. “ I’m still hungry.”

Flynn groaned, “I’m sorry, Kraken. I forgot.” Mathias slowly turned his head to give Flynn his death stare. Flynn saw this coming and quickly corrected himself, “But if we hurry home, then I can make us something to eat.”

“No fish oil.” Mathias ordered.

“Can you believe this guy.” Flynn said towards Jaina. “You just married a Kul Tiran, love. You have to deal with the fish oil now.”

The three left with Flynn laughing and talking as he does. Mathias was walking next to him, holding his hand and so much in love with him. Sarah was smiling fondly towards them and laughing whenever Mathias groaned at something Flynn said.

As they left the keep, Katherine saw them leave from a window and she felt only worse than before as she watched them go. She had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made it so that Flynn said they should call her Sarah Fairshaw because it is a combination of their names. But I couldn’t stop laughing to actually write that in 😂🤣😂


	6. A Broken Promise

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were singing their song in the background, shops hadn’t opened yet, snow had began to fall on Stormwind and the spymaster, along with his ex – pirate, were sound asleep. Sarah shoot up from her bed and looked out her window. A bright smile creeped itself onto her face. “It’s today.” She yelled one a whisper. She went and grabbed her toy. “It’s finally today,. Captain Stufficans.” She left Captain Stufficans on her bed and joyfully rushed down the hall.

Long forgotten was the scared little girl who had nightmares every night. Sarah had begun to live a normal childhood with Flynn and Mathias, especially after the night when they got back from the storm. She knew Flynn still got an earful about it, she just found it funny so Mathias decided it wasn’t worth yelling to Flynn about, mainly because he had no control over the weather.

Sarah burst into the room, her intentions were to wake up the two men. Mathias awakened with a startle, dagger ready in hand, “Assassin!”

Flynn didn’t seem phased by her entrance, instead he just lifted his head to see the little Kul Tiran running to his side of the bed. He sat up and picked her up to sit her on his leg. “No assassin, love.” Flynn explained, Mathias lowered his dagger at realizing who the intruder was and safely put in back on his nightstand.

Sarah, during this whole show, had a smile on her face at Shaw’s amusement. “Unless you count Sarah as an assassin. Then we’re in trouble. Am I right, Kraken?” Sarah made an attempt at an animals growl, bringing her hands to her mouth to act as fangs, “I am the mighty Kraken.” The ex – pirate just laughed.

“Maybe in a few years. Then she might be strong enough to be an assassin.” Mathias said already lying back down.

“Do not enroll her in SI:7 training academy, or whatever you call it.” Flynn teased.

“She would be too young in any case.” Mathias said, giving up on getting more sleep and sat up next to Flynn, opening his arms for Sarah only for her to charge at him making him collapse back down on the mattress, bringing his arms around her.

“Is there a reason you woke us up, my little assassin?” Mathias asked.

She eagerly nodded her head. “It’s today.” She explained jumping up.

“What’s today?” Flynn asked with a skew expression, clearly confused as to where Sarah got her energy from this early in the morning and to what she was talking about.

“She official gets to stay with us.” Mathias stated. “This afternoon we’ll go to Anduin to sign the papers.” Mathias sat up, again. “Later.” He finished. “Go back to sleep, both of you.”

Sarah look confounded, “I thought you said you had to see uncle Renny.”

Mathias instantly got up and began getting ready, “I’m late. Thank you Sarah for reminding me.”

“If you have something planned today and I have something planned as well, then… who’s going to take care of Sarah.” Flynn pointed out.

Mathias stopped halfway threading his corset. “I know someone who can keep an eye on her.” He continued getting ready to leave.

“Okay, but did you sleep in your under armor again?” Flynn skeptically asked.

“That’s not what it’s called” he put on his left bracer. “And yes. Yes, I did sleep in them because it’s easier to get ready for work in the morning.” Mathias laced on his right bracer.

“Alright then. Are you going to drop her off at her new babysitter?” Flynn asked, getting up to get himself ready, while Sarah left, sensing she was not need but still loved, and also she went to get dressed.

“I’ll drop her off.” Mathias strapped on his shoulder pads.

“Who is the new babysitter?” Flynn joked, pulling his coat on.

“King Anduin.” Mathias stated, with an expression like it was a usual thing to leave a child to be taken care of by the High King of the Alliance.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Flynn queried, walking around to help Mathias put on his shoulder pads.

“He seemed to have enjoyed her company the last few times.” Mathias was referring to the times he was in a meeting with the king, thankfully alone, and Sarah came in to ask when they were going home. Anduin would thankful smile and say they could continue the next day. These were times when Flynn was on another trip, so he was unable to take care of her.

“I’m not expecting him to give her attention the whole day, but if she’s in the keep then I know she is safe.” When Flynn finished helping Mathias put on his armor, he wrapped his arms around him and bought him in a morning embrace.

“Usually babysitters will also teach kids lessons.” Mathias deadpanned.

“Not this again.” Flynn mumbled in his shoulder, “She didn’t like school and she’s doing fine being home schooled by us. Even though we’re barely here.” Flynn felt Mathias stiffen at that sentence.

He placed a gentle hand to cup his cheek and make him look at him. “She still loves us and I still love you.” Mathias leaned into the warmth Flynn’s hand gave. “You should be due for a short break soon, then we can all just sleep in bed all day.”

“Do you really think I would be able to sit still for a whole day?”

“If your cuddling with me and Sarah… then yes, I think you can.” Flynn brought Mathias in for a kiss that only teased him. Both men wished they could stay like, but sadly a small knock on their door told them that their presence was required. Flynn bit Mathias bottom lip as he pulled away.

“She’s at least going to try and go to school again, next year. Also, reading her bedtime stories and sometimes telling her what a word is… that is not home schooling.” Mathias commented on their previous topic.

“Why don’t we let Sarah decide.” Flynn said, stepping away from Mathias to open their bedroom door.

“I don’t want to go to school.” Sarah instantly said.

After a brief discussion about Sarah’s school career, the three of them went down to the kitchen, Flynn did. Mathias said he had to instantly leave and since he was dropping off Sarah, she also had to skip breakfast. “Bye, dad!” She called after Flynn as she and Mathias left.

It had taken a bit longer than expected to get all the forms sorted out. Anduin and Mathias tried their best to be discreet, but the paper work they asked for raised a few eyebrows from a few nobles within Stormwind. Since the information about the spymasters family was trying to be a secret, they had no choice but to wait until the dust settled and no one suspected anything.

Thankfully it was still very early and the only people who could be seen were the guards patrolling the city, they were also the only ones who had ever seen the spymaster with a child, so it was safe to say that they wouldn’t tell a soul about what they saw. They were getting paid more to keep their mouths shut. But Mathias knew he would have to be more subtle, which meant Sarah would be limited to walking with Flynn. The pin Sarah constantly insisted on wearing gave her immediate access to the keep, the pin held the King’s personal symbol therefore anyone at the keep had no choice but to allow her access as long as she wore it.

“Spymaster Shaw.” Someone called him. He was now walking within the private part of the keep, heading towards where he assumed the young king would be. He turned around, Sarah just staring at the owner of the voice. “King Greymane. How may I help you?” Mathias made sure the annoyance he felt was not showing in his voice, he was already late to meet with Renzik and Rell. Wait, had Sarah met Rell? Mathias made a mental note to introduce the two.

“I was unaware you had a meeting with the King?” The old wolf said, slowly stepping closer and closer. The act seemed to give a discomfort to Sarah. Mathias instinctively gently placed a hand on Sarah’s shoulder and pulled her to stand behind him.

“And who is this?” He asked another question, the movement having caught his attention and only for him to see a little child in the spymasters company. He leaned down and used his worgen senses to smell her.

Mathias pulled Sarah further behind him, making Genn stand up straight and look the spymaster in the eyes.

Mathias had trusted Anduin with the knowledge of Sarah because he had seen the king as a friend of sorts, he also knew the king wouldn’t do anything that would anger him concerning her. But when it came to Genn, Mathias only trusted him to be loyal to Anduin. He didn’t trust the old king with knowledge about the child who was now cowering behind him. He only noticed then that Sarah was only as tall as his hip, which also meant she didn’t reach Flynn’s hip considering he was much taller than him.

“I do not have a meeting with the king. I simply wish to…” he thought carefully, “give in a quick report about a subject at hand. And who this is does not concern you.”

“She smells a little bit like you.” He retorted. That was because she had been around him for a long time. The worgen king wanted a straight answer and he was stubborn enough to get it from any man. But Mathias Shaw was a trained spy.

“Her files is classified and requires permission from the king to gain knowledge. But the king needs permission from me first, and I don’t see any need for you to know who she is.” He stated at the old king, a battle of wits and strength.

Mathias was willing to stand there for as long as it took to get Genn Greymane to back down, but a tug on his arm reminded him he couldn’t afford to stand and stare all day. “It you will excuse me I have a king to meet.” Mathias and Sarah walked away leaving behind a furious worgen.

“Who was that?” A small voice asked desire him. It belonged to Sarah.

“Genn Greymane. Didn’t I tell you about him?” She nodded a response. “Good. Now you know what he looks like.”

The bells echoed across Stormwind telling everyone what the time was. Mathias silently cursed under his breath, kneeling before Sarah and gently swiped a finger across her forehead bringing a loss piece of hair behind her ear, “I have to go now and meet with Renzik and Rell. Do you think you can find the king on your own?” He knew better than to call the king by his first name within the keep, Sarah also knew this.

“Yes, I think I can. Tell uncle Renny and Rell I said hi.’” She grinned.

“How do you know Rell?”

“One of the days you were gone, Rell taught me how to make a healing potion. But he made it and I just copied him.” She shied.

Mathias chuckled, “Alright then. See you later, my little assassin.” He kissed her forehead just as he heard a voice behind him call, “I was wondering what Genn meant when he said that the spymaster has brought a security breach into the keep.”

The spymaster should have known the old king would have begun to stir trouble over her, but he held his tongue. Personally the spymaster didn’t see a reason to keep king Greymane around. He sometimes brought a strategic idea to the table and sometimes brought an advantage on the battlefield. But both of those scenarios were a sometimes. Other than that he just brought trouble to Anduin and those around him. He had also shown a great amount of disapproval towards Anduin’s relationship with Wrathion, although he only saw them as friends he didn’t know about their secret romance. Although the old king would only make that an issue concerning the need for an heir. Mathias had already thought of a solution to that… adopt, which is what he’s doing.

“Uncle Anduin!” Sarah called. Mathias let go of her, allowing her to properly greet the king.

“Apologies for the sudden request, but can Sarah stay here during the day.” Mathias asked, standing in front of the king with Sarah standing between them.

“I see no disagreement for this. I rather enjoy her company. Although would you approve of her being around Wrathion, he is currently visiting and refuses to… well, you know how he is.” Anduin sheepishly explained.

“I do not see a problem. I’m sure he knows how to behave in front of a child, am I correct?” Mathias asked.

Anduin shrugged, “We are about to see. Enjoy your day, Shaw.” With that the spymaster was off, rushing down the halls of the golden keep, clearly late for whatever he had planned.

“Wrathion is a dragon. Right?” Sarah asked.

A part of Anduin tensed, he wondered if she was frightened. Upon looking down he only saw a curious look in her eyes and an excited face. He began leading her down the halls towards the library, which is were he and Wrathion were before Genn came storming in.

“Yes, he is. Have you ever met a dragon before?” He knew she hadn’t, but tried to make it interesting for her. If she was older he would have added ‘expect your expectations to be dropped.’ But he had stopped those type of jokes in any case after he had began renewing his relationship with Wrathion and growing more closer.

“Never. I’m really excited.” She joyfully added, practically bouncing. Anduin just smiled at her child antics.

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. Anduin was hopping that Genn had left the private library, he didn’t know how to come up with an excuse as to why he was walking around with the child he had previously seen with Mathias. He had taken from his story that Mathias didn’t want Genn to know about Sarah, so he therefore respected that and had no intention of telling the old king anything.

Upon nearing the entrance to the library, Genn’s shouting echoed down the halls. Obviously he was yelling at Wrathion, who had been left behind when Anduin went to greet Master Shaw. The king sighed as the doors to the library opened.

“…and for all we could know that child is a Horde spy. I trust the spymaster, but ever since he has met that Kul Tiran he has been… lacking in some areas.” Genn continued complaining about every detail of minor things. Wrathion was staring at Anduin with a bemused look upon his face. He gestured towards Genn, as if to say ‘Care to help?’

Anduin cleated his throat to gain Genn’s attention. He turned around and sighed in relief, “At least you have solved the problem. But now I must advice that…” he stopped mid sentence when he glance lower and saw Sarah standing next to Anduin. “I thought you were going to deal with this problem.”

Wrathion glances in the direction he was looking and finally noticed the child in the room, he was still sitting by the table covered with books, the same table Anduin was sitting by him before a certain headache arrived. He didn’t know what to do with children, but he guessed that Anduin had a reason for bringing a child here, right?

“There was no problem no fix, Genn. Now, if you will excuse us, we would like to continue our reading in silence.” Anduin said with calmness covering his annoyance.

“Do you even know who she is?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well? Who is she?”

“No one you need to concern yourself with.”

With those words Genn stormed out the library. After the doors were shut Wrathion let out a loud joyfully laughter, which gave Sarah a jump. “That was amusing! Do it again!”

Anduin made his way to sit opposite Wrathion, with Sarah sitting next to him. “Do what again?” He asked.

“Putting a muzzle on the dog.” Wrathion started matter-of-factly.

“Are you a dragon?” Sarah asked, unsure if the man before her was Wrathion or not.

“Yes, I am. And who are you, little one?” He asked, trying not to sound scary. He would always make a show and say how terrifying and powerful dragons were, but only a monster would have intentions on scaring a child and since Wrathion was nothing like his father, he had no intention to scare the little child before him. Who he assumed was Kul Tiran, because of her accent.

“My names Sarah. And I…” “should not tell him anything else. I’m sorry, Wrathion. Her situation is delicate and I am uncertain in Master Shaw would want you to be aware.” Anduin apologized. Mathias had not hinted to anything concerning Wrathion during their quick talk in the hall, other than he had no issue with Sarah being around Wrathion that day.

“Dad said that I could trust Wrathion because you love and trust him.” Sarah told him.

Wrathion raised an eyebrow, “I did not know your spymaster had a child. Or that he thought I could be trusted with this knowledge.”

Sarah gave a confuse noise. “Sarah which of your fathers said to trust Wrathion?” Anduin asked.

“Captain.” She sheepishly answered. Discovering she was caught.

“Oh the Kul Tiran who has taken a liking to the spymaster. Now that sounds more believable.” Wrathion said with a smile, “You’re a good liar, Sarah. But don’t lie to a black dragon. We created lying. So tell me truth. Did he really say you could trust me?”

Sarah shook her head, looking down at her hands in her lap, “He called you a ‘flee bag.’ And dad said he wasn’t far off.”

Wrathion grin only grew, finding her attempts at lying amusing, “Now that sounds more believable. Next time try to come up with a story before hand and then look the person in the eye when your saying it. That makes it more believable.”

Anduin groaned, “Don’t teach her how to lie properly. I’m surprised Master Shaw is even fine with you being around her. Don’t make him second guess his decision.”

“But I am only educating her in black dragon culture.” Wrathion offered.

“She has an identical memory. So tonight when they get home, she will be able to recite this conversation to him.” Anduin explained, crossing his arms and talking to Wrathion as if he were scolding a child.

“Oh, beloved, I regret to inform you that I do not fear your spymaster. But perhaps I might fear her in a few years if she trains well.” Wrathion states calmly.

“Maybe you should try teaching her something useful while she’s here. I hear she didn’t exactly enjoy school and was taken out after the first week.” Mathias had told him.

“Can’t I simply enjoy time with you.” He took the kings hands in his own and brought it to his mouth for a kiss before Anduin yanked it away, grinning mischievously.

“Maybe later.” He began. “Master Shaw and Captain Fairwind are going to sign her final adoption papers this afternoon, so I have to finish a few things for them before that can happen. If you take care of Sarah for a while it would greatly benefit the situation.”

“Very well. Come along, little Shaw,” Sarah raises her head in attention and looked at Anduin before following Wrathion deeper into the library.

“We cannot sit idle by while this continues.” Lord Nevracksis began. He sat at the end of the long table. His new wife next to him and his sons seated along the tables edges.

“Father, Peter and I do not see the issue on this. She is no longer our problem. Why can’t we just let them keep her?” Robin asked.

“The wheels are already in motion. I have heard you opinions countless times since you returned that day with news about your sister. A decision was made yesterday on how to approach this. We shall see the results by the end of the day. But first, I wish to hear your opinion, Arnold, by oldest son.” Lord Nevracksis requested.

“Thank you father. I see reason in my brothers ideas, but I also see the consequences of our actions if we do as they say. It is true I have no love for our sister, just like the rest of you, but… our current course of action, which we have already begun, is most likely the best option. If not, and to only avoid ‘her’ wrath. It must be done.”

Lord Nevracksis glances towards Peter, his youngest son who was only 7 years older than his sister, “And what do think? You have been quiet during this whole endeavor, only agreeing with your brother, Robin.”

“I – I will agree with wh - whatever you see f – fit, father.” He stutters.

“You show a weakness. Rectify it, my son. Announce the next part of our solution.” He order.

“Sh - shouldn’t Arnold have the honors?” He asked.

“You dare question me!” It was more of a statement than anything else.

“No father. I’m s – sorry.” Peter stood up, silence befell the table and the mansion. “Prepare for a branding!”

The manor stirred with movement, multiple tasks began. Then Lord Nevracksis stood, “No daughter of this house has ever lived to reach the age of 21. My daughter shall not be the first simply because she has decided to live with two people who love her. The daughters of this house do not deserve to be loved.” He turned to his wife, “My dear. Do you know to truth? Do you know why we do not care for the daughters born from this house?” She shook her head, smiling and being obedient. “Then I shall tell you the truth.” He walked over to the side and pulled a hidden lever. The floor parted open revealing a hidden passage.

“I apologize for being late. I overslept.” Mathias stated as he sat down by his desk, facing Renzik and Rell.

“I see.” Rell said handing money over to Renzik. “That was not what I thought what would be the reason that kept you.”

Renzik snickers, “You gotta remember that he has a kid now. Oh, also your signing the final papers today, right?” 

Mathias nodded, “I’ve never been this impatient for a single afternoon to arrive.”

“Were is the little one.” Rell turned in his seat to look around, “I had fun watching her mimic my actions last time I saw her. She now knows how to make basic healing potions. Though I do not know we’re she could use that ability.”

“Hopefully never, but that will never be my decision. She currently finds anything she learns here as something that is fun. To her it is just a game. But she is very skilled at such a young age and her identical memory is not helping my concern for her every growing skills. I won’t lie a say she doesn’t have the potential to be a very dangerous SI:7 agent. But right now all I see is my daughter and I don’t want to condemn another one of my family’s generation to SI:7, despite everything.”

“I know I have been train to take the mantle of spymaster for a while now, but… perhaps I could simply guide Sarah when she is.” Rell carefully offered.

“Why would I train my daughter to be the next spymaster?” Mathias snapped.

“She has more skills than I did when I had only been training for two years. She has learned her current skills within half that time. I see this as… no, let me describe it in a different way. If another family takes up the crown of Stormwind, meaning the Wrynn family is no longer sitting on the throne. That would be wrong. Let’s ignore all the laws and segments right now. What I’m saying is that if I take up the title spymaster, it would be a similar scenario. Perhaps this is fate.”

Mathias thought on this before Renzik interjected, “Rell is tight. You brought us heat to discuss Sarah’s capabilities. You have even admitted yourself. She could be a very skilled rogue in the future. Even if she’s not the spymaster, which I think she would be able to handle.”

There was an uneasy silence before Mathias stated, “I think she’s a Prime.”

“What’s a Prime?” Rell asked.

Renzik still looked shocked at the new information, “A prime is a person in a class that has more abilities and is naturally stronger than most normal people. These people already start showing songs at a young age, like Sarah’s age. Our King is a Prime Priest. I won’t go into that now. But for instance a Prime Druid may be able to shape shift into an animal when they’re still a kid, with no training, whereas it would normally they would have to be an adult to do that, with training.”

Rell clicked, “If that is the case, then what sort of Prime do you think she is?”

“A Prime Rogue. A few months ago Flynn told me he thought he loosed her, panicked and was about to go looking for her when he heard her call him. She was right where he left her and she said she never moved. He couldn’t see her.” Mathias explained.

“Stealth. It’s usually a tell sign for a Prime Rogue. But Primes alone are rare, Prime Rogues are considered even rarer. I don’t think SI:7 has even had a Prime Rogue before.” Renzik said.

“To my knowledge it has not. But my grandmother did a lot of research on them in case SI:7 ever did receive a Prime Rogue.” Mathias explained.

“If Sarah is a Prime Rogue, then it would be a given that she must get training. Preferably by SI:7.” Rell said while Renzik nodded in agreement. “By today, you will be her parent, the final choice is yours.”

“I say she must join SI:7. Flynn has said his disagreements, but has also admitted that it is a wise choice of action.” 

“That’s great, but how do we train a Prime?” Rell asked, still new to the subject of Primes.

“Like a normal rogue. Except you start at a much younger age and expect her to learn a lot quicker than normal, also watch out you might get hurt when she reaches her teens. Her identical memory will make it go faster. There is one problem we do have.” Renzik stated earning Rell’s attention. “We have no way of training her sight.” Rell was now completely confused.

“Eye doctors?” He offered.

“No, it’s an ability of Prime Rogues. They can see through any allusion, as well as other stealth rogues. It’s a beneficial technique, but we have no way of teaching her.” Renzik explained.

“My grandmother might have had a few books concerning training a Prime Rogue. I’ll begin looking tomorrow, for now is there anything that needs to be discussed?” Mathias asked.

“Nothing from my end.” Renzik answered.

“Is there anywhere I can gather information about these Primes? This concept is very new to me.” Rell asked.

“No worries. I’ll show you were we keep the archive of Primes. Their so rare and powerful that SI:7 keeps tabs on every Prime. Including the dead ones. You will not believe the amount of famous historical figures that were Primes. I’ll give you a hint, it was majority of them.” Renzik continued talking while he led Rell to their archives.

Mathias sat in silence, realizing it was nearly official that Sarah would be enrolled in SI:7 training. She would usually be too young, but because she was a Prime too young did not exist in her case.

“Hey captain.” Flynn jumped. “You look stressed.” The crewman continued, earning a bit of a laugh from the nearby crew.

The ship wasn’t due to set sail for another week, but it had to be maintained during that time.

“Don’t scare a man like that. I could’ve died.” Flynn over exasperated.

“How?” His first mate asked, shooing away the crewman. “It’s just an observation, Captain. You do look a bit up tight.”

“Something’s happening today, but I can’t tell you.” He groaned.

“Is it a good something or a bad something?” He asked.

“It’s a good something. I just wish it was two o’clock already.” Flynn groaned again.

His first mate looked towards the giant clock in the middle of Stormwind, “Wish granted, Captain.” The bells chimed two.

“Dammit. See ya, mate. Gotta run.” Flynn said dashing off to meet up with Mathias before they went to sign the papers… which was in one hour.

“Then Nel- Nel…” “Neltharion.” Wrathion helped her. Sarah was sitting at a table in the middle of the private library, trying to read. She knew some words, but not a lot. She was currently trying to read a book on the history of black dragons, to her request of course.

“Nelferion became cor- corrupted by the Old God, uh.” She looked up at Wrathion, silently asking for help. “N’Zoth. Little Shaw, are you sure you do not want to learn about something different? I’m sure you do not want to know about my flights downfall.”

Sarah nodded. Wrathion then began to put the book back on its shelf. “Perhaps you would be interested in the Night Elves. I hear their history is fascinating. What do you think, little Shaw?”

“Were is he now?” She asked, still sitting by th table with her hands on its edge while Wrathion looked for another book to indulge her with.

“Who are you talking about?” Wrathion asked.

“Nelferion. Where is he now?” She innocently asked, not knowing Wrathion was a realative.

“He is dead. He was also my father. Perhaps you and I should walk around the grounds. I’m sure you are bored being in here all day long.” Sarah eagerly nodded her head.

“Excellent. Come along, little Shaw.” Sarah got up and followed Wrathion.

The two of them walked around until they passed a window that overlooked were Deathwings jaw hanged. “What’s that?” She asked.

“A reminder that Azeroth is safe from another threat.” Wrathion answered.

“Sarah!” A voice called. Wrathion didn’t need to turned around to know who it belonged to. Mainly because Sarah yelled “Dad!” and rushed to give the slymaster a hug.

“I learned a how to read a new word!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, really. What is it?” Mathias asked wearing a soft smile only meant for Sarah and Flynn.

“Nel – Nel, uh.” She turned around to look at Wrathion, giving him the same the look as she did before in the library. “Nelferion, little Shaw. It was Nelferion. She just struggles to pronounce it.”

Mathias only made a noise that showed he was listening. “I know she finds an interest in all the different cultures, gods and a way too much liking for dragons.” He stood up, lifting up Sarah with him.

“Who wouldn’t? Dragons are the best.” Wrathion grined. “Will she take on after you?” He asked having completely innocent reasons behind it – curiousity.

“Most likely.” Mathias answered, brushing a few loose hair strands out of Sarah’s face.

“In that case, perhaps I could teach her a bit of draconic during my free time. Only if you will stop looking at me like you want to kill me.” Wrathion tried not to sound threatening.

“That’s another talk for another day. Right now I have adoption papers to sign. Can you take care of her for a little while longer?” He gradually set Sarah back down on the floor.

“I’m surprised your asking me, of all people.” Wrathion cheekily commented.

“If I had to pick between you and Genn Greyman, I would pick you.” He looked down at Sarah. “I’ll be back in a few minutes then we can go home.” He smiled then left.

“What’s draconic?” She asked once Mathias was out of ear reach.

“The language of the dragons, little Shaw.” He began. “I don’t expect you to know it fluently, but perhaps you would like to know it for… fun?” She nodded with a bright smile.

“Then there’s her name. You can keep it as is but you can also give her a second name perhaps.” Anduin pointed out.

They were standing in the archives with Sarah’s adoption form on the table in the middle. The form had the conditions, which was mainly just the reason she was being adopted early and who is her witness. The form also had the signature of King Anduin and Lady Jaina, because Sarah was a Kul Tiran. She currently had two names. She was both Sarah Shaw as well as Sarah Fairwind. The papers were confusing considering that Stormwinds house of nobles didn’t allow for homosexual marriages, but Kul Tirus did. Anduin was busy trying to change that becaause he has every intention to marry Wrathion in the future.

Mathias and Flynn would have guardianship over Sarah. But because of the two regions difference in laws, Sarah Fairwind and Sarah Shaw were two different people. They figured out they didn’t have to get married because of this, Flynn had just shrugged and admitted again that he was going to propose the following week in any case. Though they were only married by Kul Tiran laws and it was in any case a secret.

Flynn said what he wanted her second name to be, his choice would only be displayed on the form that said Sarah Fairwind. Mathias then gave his choice, which he was unsure about, the Ming sensed this.

“Shall I write it in?” Anduin asked.

“Yes. Let’s make this official.” Mathias eagerly said. Anduin finished writing her names and handed the pen to Mathias for him to sign the form. But he stopped when the door burst open by Kul Tiran guards followed by Lady Jaina.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said. The three looked at each other confused by her blunt explanation. “Some one has found her parents. A few witnesses have stated they are not abusive and they wish for their daughter back. Usually a case would be held because two parties say different things, but the amount of witnesses outway the chances of a case being opened. Sarah is to return to Kul Tirus to her parents. I’m sorry, but I have no say in is.” Flynn gawked in horror while Mathias stood there with a blank face, which scared everyone.

“Are you here to take her?” Was all he said.

“Yes.” The Lord Admiral answered. “Sarah will be dropped off at a house where her parents will pick her up. I’m not allowed to know who they are. They have requested it to secret, mainly because we have all formed an emotional bound with her. They also highly disapprove of you two ever seeing her again. Their requested that as soon as I told you this, you will no longer be allowed to see her and I am to return her to Kul Tirus emmediatly.”

“We can’t even say goodbye?” Flynn asked, annoyed, sad, depressed and angry.

“No. Again, I’m sorry. I cannot change any of this. Where is she?” She asked.

“With Wrathion. I’ll take you to her. Perhaps you two should go home. Master Shaw, I advice you take the next few days off. That’s an order from your King.” Anduin said leading Jaina to where Sarah was.

They walked endless throughout the keep. Flynn was just following Mathias to make sure he didn’t stab anyone, but after a while they decided it was best to leave the keep and go home. When they exited through the doors there was a large portal a few feet away from the end of the steps, it was clearly a portal to Boralus. Guards around the Lord Admiral, who was firmly holding Sarah’s arm to stop her from running off, and the King who seemed to be talking to each other.

Their movement caught Sarah’s attention and she instantly looked in their direction. Her movement was obviously noticed by the two rulers who realized who she was looking at. Jaina quickly used both her arms to grab Sarah, Anduin began walking towards Mathias and Flynn gesturing for them to just stand still.

Sarah was yelling and screaming, mostly yelling ‘You broke your promise.’

The last thing she saw before going through the portal was Flynn and Mathias standing at the top of the stairs, holding hands and just looking at her. They weren’t even doing anything. Weren’t trying to help her, stop this from happening or take her home.

To Sarah it looked like they had betrayed her.

She wondered if they ever loved her.

Anduin turned to face the two men. “She had a bag with when she arrived. We let her take it with her, at least to remember her life here.” No answer, just a nod from Master Shaw. “Guards escort them to their home.” So they went home.

“So that’s it?” Renzik asked, confused on how Mathias was so calm after something like that. “They just took her,left and you did nothing.”

Silence was his answer.

“Renzik.” Rell quietly tried to get the goblins attention, if only to avoid the spymasters fury on him if he continued talking.

“She was literally calling you two dads. It’s been what… a year, and all of a sudden her family are back.” Renzik continued, obvious to Rells attempts.

“Renzik.” He tried again.

“You guys didn’t even get to say goodbye, who does that?” He stated.

Still, silence was his response, again.

“Renzik.” He tried a bit louder.

“Now she’ll grow up and most probably forget all of us. I doubt her parents will let her keep that bag she took with her. Judging by what the Lord Admiral said, I think they hate you two.”

“Renzik!” He yelled, making the goblin jump. “Enough. Let us leave.”

“She won’t forget us.” Mathias finally spoke, just before the other two spy’s reached the door. “With her identical memory she’ll never forget us. She’ll always remember her two dads, Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind. As well as…”

“Uncle Renny and uncle Rell.” Renzik finished.

“Don’t forget uncle Anduin.” Rell reminded, a smile briefly passed his faces at the thought.

“She’ll never forget. Her memory will be the only thing that anchors her to us. Maybe I’ll see her again, but it will never be as my daughter.” Mathias ended the conversation. Rell and Renzik left him to deal with it alone. Although they didn’t know about Captain Fairwind, who was standing the corner waiting for them to leave.

He walked around to hold Mathias from the back, letting him rest his wight on the Kul Tiran as they just stood there in comfortable silence.


	7. Forgot to remember that anyone can forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapters shorter than usual, the next few might be similar lengths. Other than that happy reading 📖 
> 
> And a shoutout to the people who are reading still reading this… thank you for reading and I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am 😁

Her brother Robin was holding her upper arm firmly to the table, Peter was holding her wrist and hand. Arnold was entering the room hold a metal poker that had a flat sheet of metal with a symbol rised on one end. He walked over, towering over his sister. “Don’t worry. This will only hurt… a lot.” He pushed the symbol to burn on her left arm. He didn’t even flinch while Sarah screamed in agony, Robin found her pain amusing. Except Peter, he had let go of her left hand and was only holding her wrist now, but he was squeezing her right in encouragement to make it through. He had little to no say in what happens to his sister, but he can do this. He can help get through this horrible branding.

When Sarah was in her room again, Peter managed to visit without his parents knowledge. He closed the door behind and saw a scared little girl curled on her bed.

Peter held up the bag that she came with, their parents had bemanded that it be burnt. He walked around to the other side of the bed, the side that was out of sight from whoever would stand by the door. He bent down and pulled off a loose floor board, revealing a hidden compartment.

“There’s one in every room in this house.” He explained. “I advice you don’t open this during the day. You could easily get caught.” He said putting the bag in the compartment, he was about to close it when he saw a stuffed toy that looked like a pirate.

He took it out and noticed Sarah was eyeing it, clearly wanting her toy. He gave it to her. “Hide it under the pillow.” He offered, putting the floorboard in place and leaving Sarah alone, again.

She snuggled closer to her pillow, clutching Captain Stufficans to her chest. She wanted to cry, but knew someone would hear her and she would only get in trouble. She could get into trouble over the smallest of things. If she did something that was not to their liking, she would get into trouble. And Sarah didn’t like her punishments when she got into trouble

Her old live was back, as if it never changed. A life filled with constant pain, agony and torture. A life she thought she would never have to see again when she lived with Flynn and Mathias.

She felt an itch on her lower left arm, it was the brand. She wanted to scatch it or rub it, as if it would lessen to pain. The brand would never go away, not even a preist of the Light could heal it, but Sarah only wanted it to stop hurting.

_She looked up from where she was sitting, by a table covered in viles, plants and elixirs. Renzik was supposed to be looking after her, and he was, but he was currently talking to a night elf called Rell. Rell didn’t seem to mind her presence, or Renzik’s. He was currently listening to the goblin talk while making some sort of potion._

_In front of him was a glass vile, a white flower and a leaf. Sarah had no idea what they were called. But she was very interested it what he was doing. She became to copy what he was doing, letting her curiosity get the better of her. Renzik didn’t seem to have noticed, but the night elf did and didn’t let it show that her actions caught his attention. He simply had a small smile of his face and slowed down his movements, only to make it easier for her to see what he was doing. Rell didn’t see a problem with her copy his moves. The steps in making the potion didn’t requires anything dangerous towards a child, only the glass container it was to be in, but Sarah kept the glass vile away from the tables edge so there was no problem._

_Rell gently picked up the vile and gently shook it by slowing twisting his wrist, making the liquid turning around in the vile. Sarah seemed to struggle with this part, Rell was about to go around the table to help her, but that was not nesseccary when the liquid turned a red colour, meaning it had mixed. Rell didn’t want her to loose her joy in the task, it seemed by her bright smile that she enjoyed it, she didn’t know he was only practicing his alchemy skills but Rell didn’t mind her._

_Renzik stoppped talking and looked at night elf who wore a grin on his face. “Oi, Rell. Are you even listening to me?” He asked, then looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Sarah sitting in front of a minor healing vile. “Why’d you give her that?” He deadpanned._

_“She made it.” Rell informed him, still wearing that smile out of a amazement._

_“Congrats, kid. You now how to make a healing potion.” Renzik explained after a few moments of silence. Sarah didn’t seem to understand what it was. “It helps make an ouchie hurt less.” He tried, earning a dissbeliefed look from Rell, “what now?”_

_“Did you just say ‘ouchie’?” Rell asked._

She wanted to smile at the memory but upon remembering where she was all her joy left her. She wondered if she could make the same healing potion like she previously did, then maybe the brand would stop feeling like it was on fire. But there was no way she could get the requirments for the potion, but if she did then she could make extra for whenever her family hurt her again. Maybe she could ask Peter? He seemed like he could be trusted. He was only a few years older than her and before she left he never was the prime culprit of her pain. He was always with Robin or Arnold, never alone with her, and he didn’t always participate in the ‘activities’ her other brothers did to her. She decided it was best to not ask him.

Even though she was mostly restricted to her room she could at least try to find a way to roam the grounds, but the chances of her finding the same plants on a different continent was almost impossible.

The greenhouse. Her family had a greenhouse built with all kinds of plants from all over Azeroth. If she could get into the greenhouse then she could find the same plants that Rell used. But how was she going to do that?

A few days later Peter came by her room again, she instantly asked him if he could take her to the greenhouse. Her parents thought he was taking initiative in doing his ‘job’. So they allowed him. He wasn’t taking lead when they got into the greenhouse. He was just following her. Not knowing why she asked to be there. He didn’t stop her when she reached for a peacbloom, he remembered or a silverleaf. She took a few, but not a lot that any one would notice.

Afterwards he took her back to her room, and she didn’t speak to him again that day. She still didn’t trust him.

Sarah got to make the healing potions and the pain from her brand stopped. She let a small smile briefly cross her face, as if hearing Renzik and Rell congratulating her on making another healing potion.

She cried herself to sleep.  
  


When she was nine years old it had been just over a year that she returned to the manor. She wasn’t allowed to eat a lot and it showed on her face. But the only thing that stood out for her was that her hair had a faint copper tint. It was very little, she only recognized it because it had been a long time since she looked in the mirror.

_She was sitting on Mathias lap, who was currently sitting on the couch trying to read but failing. The little Kul Tiran had found a new interest in his hair. Flynn, who was in the kitchen, was failing at keeping his attention on their dinner. His attention was on Sarah, who was reaching her hands up to run her fingers through Mathias hair. Trying to braid his short hair in some areas where she thought they were long enough._

_Mathias put his book down, giving up trying to actually read, and put both his arms around Sarah slightly lifting her higher up and making it easier for her to play with his hair. “Is there anything I can do for you?” He asked with a playful smile._

_“Red?” She asked. The spymaster made a confused face._

_“Your hair mate.” Flynn informed from the kitchen, his attention now on the food._

_“Oh. Well some say it’s copper colored.” This confused Sarah. She did not understand how a metal can be a colour._

_“You see Flynn’s hair color.” She looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure, then looked back at him and nodded. “That’s red. Mine can be called a mixture between red and brown, like the color of copper. Did that make sense?” He tried. Sarah seemed to be satisfied with this and then turned her attention to Flynn when he sat down next to them._

_“Maybe we should cut her hair. It’s getting very long.” Flynn stated. Her once shouldered length brunette hair was now at hip length and was more brown than any other color._

_“We can do it ourselves. No need to go to the barber for something we can do here.” Mathias explained._

_“Until then.” Flynn grabs what looked like a leather band from his pocket and brought his hands to her hair. Carefully tying it up and out of her neck in a ponytail that was almost similar to his, except for the length._

_“Now you two match.” Mathias laughed. Flynn scooped them up in his arms as the three went into a fit of laughter._

Sarah went to the loosed floor boar that concealed her bag, scratching through it to find a leather band. Her hair was currently just below her shoulders, but it was summer and she didn’t like her hair in her neck. When she found the band she quickly went about tying her hair in a ponytail. She was finished and went back to the mirror to view her work. She was happy, but it didn’t show on her face.

“Argh!” Robin yelled, entering the room with his father and older brother, slamming his fists against the table.

“You shall learn to deal with them, my son.” His father assured.

The brothers walked to sit by the couches. Them sitting together on a big couch while their father sat on a single couch. Peter was minding his own business before his family returned home, he had thought Sarah could use a change of scenerie, that was why she was currently sitting next to him on an opposite couch.

“I take it the meeting didn’t go well.” He was hoping they wouldn’t bring up her presence. She was just staring at the floor in front of them, wearing a bright green short dress that looked decades old and looked more dark green than its original bright green, obviously it needed a wash it would never get because it was hers. She also had brown long pants underneath it that were just as filthy.

“The meeting had the King of Stormwind present, as well as his spymaster. It appears that they now dislike us as much as everyone else on this damn continent.” Robin argued, rubbing his temple as if to lessen his headache.

“Their getting suspicious concerning our lack in weapons trading, that is what has caught the attention of Stormwinds keep. But why attend the meeting concerning the matter when he could’ve just sent… anyone else. Even his spymaster is capable of this task.” Arnold clearly miss underestimates the spymasters ability. Sarah almost didn’t understand why she felt a flutter in her stomach at the mention of the King and his spymaster. But now she did and just kept staring forward in front of her, making them think she was paying them no attention.

“He is coming here to investigate. He will discover that we are withholding the weapons and he will surely see,” Robin turned to Sarah, “her.”

“I see no need for him to search any of the rooms. He will not discover her presence.” Arnold calmly stated.

“He will want to search the rooms. Then he will find her and kill us all!” Robin explained fixing his hair, which had became undone during his tantrum.

“I don’t fear him. Neither of us should. I don’t see why he would kill us simply because he found a child in our house.” Arnold still help his calm demeanor, never faulting and see it as imperfection to do otherwise.

“Have you forgotten that he and the pirate were going to adopt her. He will recognize her and we will die! For all we know he could already know she’s here and that’s why Stormwind is involved!” Robin wanted to slap his older brother for his lack of common sense, but knew better.

“If he knew we wouldn not be having this conversation.” Their father spoke. “We will hide her, and make sure that she cannot make a sound. And hide the weapons with her.” He turned to her. “Why was I not informed that she was going to be adopted.”

Everyone seemed to have frozen, scared and terrified on how to answer him. Peter was just thankful his sister was not in trouble for being there during the conversation.

“It did not happen father. So, we thought that there was no need. The way they made it possible was confusing in any case.” Arnold stated.

“Explain.” Their father ordered.

“They were using the laws of the two countries to try and find a way so that it was possible for both of them to adopt her. Due to the fact that her accent gave away that she was Kul Tiran. Only the pirate could adopt her. But they got married, but only under Kul Tiran law, because Stormwind does not allow for them to get married. Being married therefore gave them both rights to adopt, according the Kul Tiras law. But because of Stormwinds law about marriage, they could only adopt her separately.”

Sarah, bring eleven was now old to understand what they had done just so that they could keep her as if she were their own daughter. Only if they had signed the papers a day earlier, she could be with them instead of there with people who hated her and found amusement and entertainment in her suffering.

“That sounds… annoying more than anything else. I would never go through all that trouble just for a child, even if it was one of you. Maybe if it was Arnold I would.” Their father stated as if it was normal to Favourd one child over all the rest.

A servant barged into the room, quickly bowing, “Apologies, your grace. Admiralty inspection accompanied by a few extra personal wearing Stormwinds colors have been spotted not far, but approaching very fast.”

“Hide the weapons and take her away!” Their father order.

Sarah was used to being tied up, mainly because of her family’s weird kinks. She still had an identical memory, it was just the trauma of everything that has made her struggle to remember that she was once happy. One thing she had forgotten was the secret compartment in her room, that stall had her bag in as well as her old toy.

Under the lounge was a large room that was hidden from anyone’s sight and very few knew about its existence. All the weapons that have been withheld from Boralus were now hidden in there, along with Sarah. She was sitting on the floor, her legs brought up to her chest, hands bound together in front of her currently resting on her knees and of course there was fabrics wrapped around her mouth to stop her from saying anything.

Sometimes she would lay awake at night and try to remember how she knew some of the skills she did. She knew how to make healing potions, which she hadn’t done in two years, pick locks, pickpocket and for some reason also knew how to tie a sailors knot and could name and explain every part of a ship. But there was one thing she couldn’t seem to remember… how did she all this? And why did she feel strange when she heard her family mention the king, let alone his spymaster.

She heard footsteps above her accompanied by voices. She really couldn’t care less. She lost emotion when she was nine and haven’t seen a point in showing anything. She couldn’t even remember a time she was happy.

The trauma, sadness, and pain had made her forget about the two people who loved her.

“As you can see, Master Shaw, there are no weapons other than the ones that Boralus already knows of.” She heard thier father.

“I see that now, upon searching the whole house that there is no weapons. Have a good day, Lord Nevracksis.” She heard another man speak. A part of her had an erge to laugh at some sort of irony.

Was it because there were weapons?

Was it because he hadn’t really searched the whole house, because there was clearly one room remaining which was the one she was in?

Maybe it was because she felt nothing and didn’t even blink and the name or voice that belonged to Mathias Shaw?

Sarah rubbed off her feeling from earlier as fear of what her family would most likely do to her if they had lost the weapons, because she clearly had neither seen the spymaster before

Later that night as she was getting ready bed, she stopped by her mirror and saw herself. Her whole body was covered in scars. Knife scars from when her family was just bored, they used a glowing green knife. Whip wounds littered across her back, lower neck and few resided in her arms. Rope burns that never properly healed and had formed a makeshift scars across her wrist, ankles as well as multiple other places she didn’t want to see. Her legs had the least but they were still present, the occasional leg stab was rare but painful none the less. Her body had very little strengths due to her not allowed to ear a lot, or some days at all. The lack of food wasn’t always the reason she struggled to move, it was often the scars that made it difficult to move her limbs. Her family was a bunch of sadist. They had no shame, but choice to think themselves better than everyone else. Sarah face was unmoving still holding no emotion but a blank bland look.

She walked to her bed, over the hidden compartment and fell asleep, only to get a saddening dream called her life.


	8. Travel To Where Your Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of the story, I’m between sad and happy. I am enjoying writing this and will be sad when it’s over. But I am planning on continuing this story. Kinda, it’s complicated, but Sarah’s story is linked to it.  
> For now just enjoy this chapter and enjoy the rest of your day 😁

Were they knifes? She honestly did not know, it was just simpler to call them knifes. They were worn like a glove but could be controlled as easy as a part of your finger. Their name was the least of her concern. They hurt and that was all that mattered. Their blades cut as easily as any knife, leaving scars across her skin like a bear’s claw.

She sat on a chair in her room, dressed in clothes like the day before and the day before that and so on. The chair itself had a unique and distinctive pattern that grew from its feet to the top. The dark oaken wood had small drops of blood that began to drip down its side. Sarah was clutching her right side, which had recently been a victim of her family’s ’knifes’. They were caused by the servants who were instructed to do so every day while her family was gone.

It hurt, she did not care for their name, origin or even what they were made off. They hurt and that was all that mattered to her. Her side hurt, her body hurt, her mind hurt and heart… felt like it was already destroyed by all the pain. The ‘knifes’ themselves were not the reason, it was everything else including the ‘knifes’.

Her very existence felt like it was solely for whatever her family wanted. The man who dared called himself her father did not care for her safety or well being, he was the prime reason for her pain. Her brothers saw her as nothing and treated her as such. Everything her family did was abuse. Mental, emotional, sexual and physical abuse.

The blood lessened it’s escape from her body, she continued to hold it and stare at her mirror. Looking in the eyes of a worthless woman. That was who she was, right? She felt worthless. No one would care if she died.

She got up, took a piece of fabric from her table to press against her side. She decided it might be best if she lay in bed until her body was properly healed.

She slowly limped her way to the side of the bed, the side that was opposite the door because it was closest to her. A floorboard creaked under her foot. She wasn’t apply a lot of pressure on that foot because it was on her injured side. It got her curious. She bent down to examine the floorboard. She noticed it was loose and could easily be removed by anyone, even her in her weak state which was always her state.

Majority of the time she denied any reason to indulge her curiosity because it never ended well if it concerned her family, but this was her room. What happened in her room didn’t effect her family. She had a rare moment, she let her curiosity get the better of her and she pulled open the floorboard and by doing that she also revealed the hidden compartment in her room.

There was a brown leather bag, it did not look valuable but Sarah felt like she recognized the bag. The symbol on its front had a familiar presence, one that she couldn’t remember. She weighed her pros and cons about opening the bag but saw little reason for punishment over it. She picked the bag up, wincing at the pain from her side at the small effort. She placed the bag on her bed before bending down to position the floorboard to its original state.

Sarah sat on her bed, cross legged and resting her back against the headboard. She didn’t know how long she sat there just thinking. Mainly trying to remember where the bag came from and the symbol that was etched in golden ink to shape a lions head. It looked like a crest, but she couldn’t remember which one.

She reached for the bag, opened it with her right hand as her left clutched her side. The bag was leaning against her legs, so it thankfully didn’t take a lot of effort to open with just one hand. She reached into the bag and fumbled around. Not long after she recoiled her hand, hissing as she felt something prick her, she had no view of what she doing. She examined her finger and saw a drop of flood coming from what was her smallest wound. She sucked her finger, as if hoping that wound make a difference.

She then carefully tried again to search the bag, this time to discover what had pricked her. She felt around for a few seconds before re-emerging her hand from the mysterious bag. She held a pin in the palm of her hand. The pin had a lion on it, not the same as the one of the bag. Sarah tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the point of the pin. The lion looked more majestic and royal than the bag’s symbol, which was also a lion. Which was odd, how could a picture of one lion be more majestic and royal than another lion?

She placed the pin on her nightstand, not wanting to put it back in the bag because she was trying to avoid loosing more blood.

She continued to search the bag, instantly finding something soft and warm. She took it out and realized it was a stuffed toy. Sarah immediately frown at the toy in her hand. “A pirate.” She turned it around. “You’re a long way from the sea, Captain.” She paused, something felt unfinished. She unhesitatingly threw the toy across her bed, not caring for toys and not seeing a point for any fourteen year old, like herself, to care about toys.

There was only one last thing in the bag, it was a book. When she opened the book she discovered that it was probably bought with blank pages with the intent of someone writing in it, though it contain drawings rather than writing. The sketches looked like they were done from a child. What was supposed to be people were stick figures that held distinctive features to identify who was who. Other drawings looked like land scapes, or was supposed to be, while others just held shapes and squiggles.

She looked attentively at one drawing. The background seemed to be a building, some training dummies on the side and some trees. The main feature were two people. One was very tall while the other one looked like a child, judging by its height. The tall person had two long triangles by its circle for a head and had long hair, the triangles were ears which were meant to indicate that person was an elf. The shorter person had a large nose and similar ears, but not as long. Sarah ruled out that it was a child and after a few minutes gave up on figuring it out.

She turned the page and saw tree stick figures holding hands. There were two tall figures and one short one in the middle. The two figures had facial hair and the tallest had a ponytail, those were the only features the child seemed to care was necessary. The figures were labeled connecting to an arrow. The tall figures were labeled ‘dad’ and the smaller figure was ‘Sarah’.

She checked again and again, but the picture didn’t change. Was this hers? She had no recollection of ever drawing these. She pushed it down and tried to ignore the feelings she was getting.

She turned the page again. This time not stopping the feeling she got from it and the name that slipped off her tongue “Uncle Anduin.”

Who? The name felt familiar. But she couldn’t seem to remember. The drawing looked like a king who was standing in front of a dragon. That only confused her more. Another name slipped off her tongue as she looked the terrible drawing of the dragon “Wrathion.”

She brought her hand to her head, pressing hard against her temple as if remembering was giving her physically pain. Or was it? Maybe it was all the pain and suffering that hurt, that had forced her to forget and had concealed away all these memories. But all she could remember were people. A part of her didn’t want to remember because it hurt so much just to think as she pressed harder against her head.

She instantly started turning back pages trying to find the first picture she saw. Upon finding it she didn’t stop the names “Uncle Renny. Uncle Rell.”

She slowly started turning pages towards the finale drawing. As if going fast would chase away the memories and names. She didn’t know what she felt when she looked at the drawing. Dread? No. Pain? No. Regret? Maybe. Warmth? Yes.

She opened her mouth, this time not knowing it she would be reading the words or remembering, so for the first time in her life she said their names. “Flynn Fairwind and Mathias Shaw. My dads.”

Tears threatened to leak down her face, she held them back. She turned to her old toy, reaching for it and bring it close. “Captain Stufficans.” She huff, it was supposed to be a laugh but that was all her body could make.

When she faced the pin on her nightstand the tears began to stream down her face. She remembered Anduin kneeling down to her, giving her the pin, telling her about his mother and also telling her to have hope.

She clutched Captain Stufficans closer to her chest, no longer being quiet as she cried. Throwing herself in the bed, face buried inside her pillow and purely just letting out all the pain that she had felt during the last six years. Memories of when she was loved, cared for, happy, laughed and played like a normal child flooded through her mind.

“I’m sorry, uncle Anduin. I can’t have hope when all the hope I had in my life left me the day I left Stormwind.” Her family was gone for the next two weeks, no one else was in the manor besides her and the servants. So she cried and cried, not caring how loud she was or who heard her. No one cared, so why should she. She didn’t know how long she cried and she didn’t care. She was in pain in many ways and was finally letting it all out. She couldn’t care less if her family barged into the room, as long she could just lay there and cry she would be fine with it.

“The day I left Stormwind.” She repeated after what was hours later.

She shot up, ignoring the pain in her side. “I have to go back.” She put everything back in the bag. Started making a mental list of things she would need when she ran away. It was dark, the servants were all asleep in a separate building away from the manor, the house was left unattended filled with a lot of supplies which she could use of her journey. One problem… the door was locked.

A smile grew on her face. Good thing she knew how to pick locks. She dashed across her room towards a thin metal object that she could use. Bending down before the door and beginning to work. It took one try before the door swung opened before her. She turned her head, as if being transported back to her youth, seeing Renzik at her side, arms raised, smile on face and saying’Ta-da.’ She blinked and she was back in the present. She placed the object back down and went to Peter’s room.

He was gone just like the rest of their family, but he would not say anything about missing clothes if he knew she used them to run away. She took old clothes, so that it did not look suspicious. A long pair of pants, boots, a shirt and a coat. She though of writing him a letter but decided against it, someone else might find it first. She instantly put those clothes on and threw her original outfits back in her dresser.

Her next stop was the kitchen. She could not take a lot, the kitchen staff would be suspicious. She took enough so that she would last until she arrived in Stormwind. Another reason was because she could only carry as much as her bag could hold. She could not take another bag from the house. Anything missing that might raise some eyebrows was out of the question.

She placed everything she needed in her bag. She tensed realizing a problem she couldn’t fix. Her hair.

Looking in the mirror she wanted to laugh. Her hair had a color almost identical to the color of Mathias Shaw’s hair. It was no where near the color she had when she was young. It would make her stand out in a crowd. There was nothing she could do about her hair’s color or length. It was hip length, which she had previously liked a lot but now she wondered if it might be another problem. If someone found all her hair lying around, it would be bad. The thing that worried her the most was her face.

One day, about a year or two ago, her father was going to whip her for punishment for something she could not even remember doing, chances were that she didn’t do anything and he was just annoyed. She was about to be tied with her back to him when he told the servants to stop and make her face him. All color had drained from her face as she stared at him. He said that he was only going to whip her once, but it was one she would never forget. It made a scar that stretched from her right eyebrow, across the bridge of her nose, the edge of her lip and ended by her chin. It has a thin line, but very noticeable.

These were problems she could not control. Hiding her face would solve her face and hair problems, but her family did not own anything that would hide their faces in any way. They thought it was beneath them.

She tugged the coat tighter around her, it hanged just above her ankles but it would not make her trip. Her bag was concealed inside her coat. She only had one more obstacle inside the house. Getting out of the house. She had to do it now, with her family gone as well as the servants far away. No one could see her leave. She knew which way was Boralus. Once she got there she could use the portals to go to Stormwind and then go to SI:7 where she knew one her dads would be.

She turned to her window. Too dangerous. She was on the second floor. Any means of escape would leave proof. She wore a mischievous grin as she approached the massive front doors. “Might as well leave in style.” She said as she picked the locks and opened the doors. She decided to leave them open as she sprinted down the road towards Boralus.

She did not look back. Looking back meant she would miss the manor. She would never miss the manor. As she ran she left behind her life filled with pain. As she ran she knew she was running to embrace the life she truly wanted. She was running to embrace the two people who loved her.

She eventually lost track on how long she had been walking. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was midday. She didn’t have the strength to run anymore but knew she had to at least make it to the nearest town, then she could purchase a gryphon flight to Boralus. She might have taken some money before she left. Her family was rich and would not notice five pieces of gold missing.

Her original plan to walk to Boralus was no longer possible considering where she thought they where they actually weren’t. Sarah thought that Nevracksis manor was in Tiragarde Sound, but it was apparently in Dustvar. She still knew which way to go to the nearest town, which was good. She only had to be careful not to die along the way, which could be bad.

Her eyes caught sight of a town down the road. She felt joy swell within her at its sight. She couldn’t run, she still had no energy. She continued walking.

When she entered the town she looked around for the flight master and caught site of him receiving money from someone who was busing climbing a gryphon. His attire also helped. She walked up to him and asked how much a flight to Boralus cost. “Two pieces of gold.” She gave him the money and climbed on the gryphon. She winced, remembering that her side was still bleeding. She turned her right side away from his view and held on tight on to the reins. With a command from the flight master, the gryphon took off with a powerful leap off the ground and flew in the direction of Boralus.

It finally clicked in her mind, she was actually going home.

When she landed in Boralus she saw Galeheart by the side. She looked around and did not see Taelia any where near. “Can I pet this one?” She asked the flight master, who nodded with a smile that said ‘I’d like to see you you try though’. Sarah gently approached the gryphon, right hand out before her. The gryphon herself looked like she wanted to bite her hand, but Sarah knew she wouldn’t.

“Galeheart. Be kind. This is Sarah.” Taelia said, rubbing the gryphons head. Younger Sarah slowly stepped forward, uncertain about this creature who looked like it could bite her hand off. She almost ran away when it made a loud cry, but the gryphon decided to take a gentle approach towards the child. Gently tucking its head on her shoulder, with her arms around her neck. “She’s so soft.” Was all Sarah said.

In present day, Galeheart almost did not recognize her but the gryphon did recognize her scent. She moved her head forward, accepting the hand that began to rub her head down to her tower neck. “Your still so soft.”

Sarah left the flight masters post with a confused flight master in it. “When do you like people?” The flight master mumbled about Galeheart.

Sarah’s steps turned into her trudging, her injured side taking an effect on her even more. A set of colours caught on her eye, Nevracksis colours. She did not have time to wonder why they where there. She just knew that she could not let them see her. She began walking in the opposite direction, which was towards the harbor. At first she thought she could make it there without drawing any attention, but she made the mistake on looking back and the Nevracksis guards instantly caught her sight. She also saw all three of her brothers with them, they also seemed surprised to see the other there.

In an instant she ran, it was not very fast. Her lack of food and injured side made it difficult to distance between them. But she ran as fast as she could. She knew the city better them, that was her advantage. But they were nobles and would have the admiralty to help them, that was their advantage, that’s what she thought at least. The guards had less concern over helping the Nevracksis, but rather were suspicious about why they were chasing her.

She turned down an alley. Dead end. Another house blocked the way. She was trapped.

She turned around, her back to wall, hands by her sides and held her breath. She wasn’t even making a sound.

The guards, along with Arnold and Robin, turned around the corner and stopped in front of her. But they didn’t draw any weapons, but rather looked confused. Arnold pushes them out of the way, “Where is she?” He yelled. “This is a dead end! How could you loose her?” He turned to the guards. “Don’t just stand there. Find her. Now!” They left in a hurry.

Sarah didn’t have time to think about how they could not see her. She just made a mental reminder to herself that it was the second time no body could see her. She wasn’t complaining and did not have time to stay put.

But what now. They would be searching the whole city. There was no way- Uncle Anduin. He was in Boralus, she remembered Peter had told them before they left. If she could get to him then he could help her right. She looked down on her shirt and saw the pin he gave her. She had put it on because she had always had it on whenever she would go out, she thought it was fitting she wore it when she left the manor.

He was most likely in the keep, but there was no way anyone would let her in. Unless she had help. Auntie Taelia has access to the keep and she was always with the harbor master, she could easy be given access to to see her. Sarah just had to run.

She peered out of the alley. Looked both ways for the guards. No one that was a threat was seen. She saw the stairs she could take that would take her to the same level, she just had to run. So she ran.

When she was climbing down the stone stairs she made a cry in pain, she side felt like it was on fire. She turned to see the guards running at her. She held her breath, expecting to be taken back to the manor. But a few guards stepped between her and them, one pulled her up. “Come on. Let’s go to the harbor master. You’ll have to tell him why Nevracksis guards are chasing you in the harbor.” She turned around to see the Nevracksis guards leave, but not for good. As soon as she left the building the chase would continue.

She descended the wooden stairs slowly while clutching her side. The guard did not complain. When she made it down the stairs she was met with the warmth that came from the fire. “Nevracksis were causing trouble. The lass here was being chased. I thought it was best to bring this to you because it happened in the harbor and you were the closest person who can help.” The guard announced.

Sarah’s eyes instantly met Taelia. “Auntie Tae.” She called, instantly grabbing her attention because after all there were only two people on Azeroth who called her ‘Tae’. Flynn Fairwind and Sarah.

Taelia walking closer. “Sarah?” She asked.

Sarah only smiled, “It’s good to see a familiar face.”

Taelia threw her arms around her, cover her with a big hug. “It’s been so long. How’s life been? You look so much older, fourteen if I’ve been counting right. And your parents? Wait, didn’t they not want you to ever see any of us again.”

Sarah nodded. “I don’t have time to explain but please you have to help get to –,” Taelia grabbed Sarah’s left arm, pulled her sleeve up and her brand was there for all to see.

“We have a problem.” She informed Cyrus who walked over to inspect the brand. Sarah was terrified, she didn’t know what was happening but she was only scared that they would send her away. “Nevracksis daughter.” Was all he said. Sarah yanked her arm back and stated backing away.

“No, no. Sarah, look at me.” She looked at Taelia, eyes wide in fear as the gazed into Taelia’s calming expression. “We need to get you to Proudmoore Keep.”

“To uncle Anduin.”

“He left for Stormwind this morning. If you want to see him you’ll have to use the portals. It’s probably the safest choice.” Taelia added.

“We can’t escort her. That would draw too much attention and by the sound of it the Nevracksis don’t care if they kill a few guards for this one. She’ll have to be fast and sneaky.” Cyrus explained.

“You’ll also have to loose this.” Taelia took of her coat. Revealing a short sleeved top which did not cover the scars on her arms, but it also showed her brand. “If your in trouble. Show anyone this” she held her left hand and pointed to the brand. “and they will help you. Just get to the keep. As soon your in the keep then you are safe. Do you understand?” Sarah nodded.

“Good. Wait.” Taelia gave Sarah one last quick hug. “You and I have some catching up to do. But something tells me you want to see Flynn and Shaw more than anything else right now.” Taelia let go and walked Sarah to the door. “Run, Nevracksis daughter. Run!” She ran, but she didn’t know that those were the first words on a sailors song. The guards around them did and began humming the chorus.

She ran as fast as could, this time she did not look back. She could hear the guards behind her. She headed in the direction of the portal chamber. A few guards wanted to stop her but after she showed them her brand and asked which one lead to Stormwind they were eager to help. She heard Nevracksis guards outside.

“Run!” The guards yelled as she went through the portal, finding herself in the large portal chamber in Stormwind. She didn’t have time to be amazed. Nevracksis guards began to stream through the portal. Sarah in response began to run, again. The tidesages closed the portal, having connected the dots themselves. Only a few guards and Robin were chasing her now.

She ran out off the sanctum, her side was still injured but Sarah could not think about that now. If she got caught then she would never be able to escape again. This was her only chance. If she failed now then she would never have a chance to succeed. She knew this city, she knew how to get to old town and SI:7 headquarters. She knew the shortest route and another advantage was that she knew SI:7. A lot of the operatives had seen her when she was a child and with their training they would surely recognize her. But would they help her?

She found her answer when no one hesitated to allow her to run inside, but they instantly stopped the guards chasing her. She ran up the stairs towards Master Shaw’s office, but she felled over just before she could reach it. She looked to her side and saw the blood had ruined the shirt entirely. It now had a huge dark area with consisted of her blood.

“Uncle Rell. Uncle Renny.” She tried.

She was answer by two purple hands helping her up. “Sarah.” It wasn’t a question.

“What gave it away?” She was delusional, the lack of blood was getting to her. Rell made work to put her on a med table of sorts and began working on her wound.

“You are the only person who can call Renzik ‘Renny’ and live to tell the tale.” He cleaned he wound. “Light, it looks like an animal did this.”

“My family has a weapon that gave me this wound. Can uncle Anduin heal it?”

“He can easily heal a wound this like. But he is in a meeting with Master Shaw.”

“Uncle Rell, please. Please, take me to him.”

“Sarah, there is no rush.”

“There is a rush. There are men down there who are chasing me and don’t care who gets in the way. Taking me to he spymaster and king of the Alliance is the only way. Please.”

“Very well then.”

“Thank you. Where is uncle Renny?”

“Right here, kid.” A voice called. Renzik was holding a tray of blooding bandages. “I’ve been here this whole time. You’ve lost a lot of blood and getting you to a priest is your best bet. Rell can take you to keep while I get your dad. I’m getting Captain Fairwind, just to be specific.” Rell wrapped a few bandages around her midsection, their only purpose was to make sure that she didn’t loose anymore blood. After she was off the table she gave Rell a soft thank and a quick hug, she then bent down to hug Renzik, also thank him but he did not understand what for.

They helped her down the stairs and called for a horse.

Sarah sat at the front, but Rell held the reins. She could not be trusted to not fall off the horse, especially in her current state. “Can I rest for a bit?” She asked. “Absolutely not. Stay awake at all costs.” He said before commanding the horse to rush of towards the keep.

They were riding fast through the city. They had too. The Nevracksis only cared about getting her back, they did not care if a few people got killed. They were powerful people and could easily get away with killing whoever they killed just to get her back. Sarah could hear them running after them.

Rell stopped the horse at the bottom of the final stairs to the keep’s doors. Rell helped her off the horse. “Hurry inside. Their in the throne room.” Sarah did not ask any questions and rushed up the stairs while she was running through the corridor she collapsed in pain from her wound. Two pairs of hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand up and walk out the keep. It was Nevracksis guards, they gagged her and Robin was standing behind her. Sarah looked behind her and saw Rell unconscious on the ground.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Anduin’s voice echoed. Robin went to stand between her and the King. “Your Majesty. I apologize for this intrusion. A… situation of ours had escaped. We will leave now, with the problem, and leave you to go about your days.”

The King was not convinced. “Your silver tongue is more obvious than a black dragon’s. But the king is busy and does not have time. Until next we meet.” Wrathion spoke.

Sarah wanted to say something, anything. They did not recognize her, of course not. Her hair was a different color and the scar on her face threw people of off the mark by miles. She struggled against the gag. They were still talking. Wrathion, Anduin and Robin. She refused to give up now. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

The gag came off. “Krak na moore el maak!” She yelled in draconic. There was nothing she could say to get Anduin’s attention. It had to be short before she was silenced again. She spoke in draconic in hopes it would get Wrathion’s attention. If her memory was correct then she said ‘you are with the king’ or something similar to that. She had not spoken since the day she was taken away.

It got his attention. Though now she did not know if it was be a she spoke draconic or because to him a stranger just said he’s dating the king. “Sake re kasel?” He asked in an angry tone. It took her mind a view seconds to translate what he said. He had asked how she knows that.

“Sok ma nek…” she paused thinking of the right words “little child.” She finished in common because she didn’t know those words in draconic.

Wrathion raised an eyebrow. The hall was silent. Robin did not stand in his way because only a fool would stand in the way of a black dragon. He stepped closer to Sarah, who was now standing with all her weight on her left side. “Lomeru na draconic?”

She did not know how to answer him in draconic. So she answered him in common. “When I was young you thought me a few words and phrases. I learned quick because I have an identical memory.”

A pause. “Little Shaw.” He said in a soft whisper that only she could hear and he wore a smile that could only be seen as pride. “Naku me draconic. Loka klara.” She bragged. She had said ‘Excuse my draconic. I have not spoken it in a while’. He only smiled, turned to Anduin and Robin who both looked confused.

“Galmu nakree?” He asked looking at Robin. ‘Is he apart of your family?’

“Paku.” She answered.

“Hekser nomu?” He punted to her side. ‘Did he do this?’ Referring to her injury.

“Paku.” She answered.

“Anduin, please command them to let her go. She is a victim to their torture.” He instantly said.

“Wrathion, I cannot do that. All you have to go on is one conversation.”

“In draconic, and you know she would never lie. I’m surprised you have not ordered them to release her yet.”

“Wrathion this is a Kul Tiran situation. I have no authority in this matter.”

“Anduin look at her. Do you not recognize her?”

The king walked forwards to her, deciding to bite on whatever his consort was talking about. His eyes caught site of the piece of gold on her shirt. A pin, the same pin he gave to – “Release her! Now!” He order the guards, who let go of her only for Sarah to almost collapse on the floor. Anduin caught her. “What have they done to you?” It was a rhetorical question, so thankful she did not have to answer that now.

“Your Majesty.” Robin began. “Do not bother yourself with her. Let us take her away from Stormwind and back home.”

“By the laws of Stormwind and Kul Tirus she is to be taken out of your care and placed under the protection of the crown. You are her a member of her family so therefore… goodbye.” Was all Wrathion said as all the Nevracksis guards and Robin were escorted out the keep.

“Shaw is not going to be happy.” Anduin mumbled.

“What has happened to make you say that, your Majesty?” A voice called from behind them. Master Shaw had just enter the room when Wrathion had said ‘goodbye’ to the intruders, so he had no idea what was happening.

“Dad!” She yelled trying to run forward only to fall again. Mathias caught her and finally looked her in the eyes.

“Sarah.”


	9. She Found Her Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the time from when Mathias and Flynn found Sarah to when she was taken away was 2 years. I will fix the mistake in previous chapters, it wouldn’t be a big change to the story so you don’t have to reread it to understand what’s happening. What happened it those 2 years was fluffy family time🤗😁🤗  
> Enjoy the chapter

He blinked, as if to make sure she was there. “How are you – By the light.” He looked at his hand which was now covered in her blood. “What happened?”

“Family.” Was all she said. She was weak and she had put all the energy she had left in talking to Wrathion in draconic. She had not spoken it since she last saw him, so understanding what he was saying and replying to that took a lot of mental energy. Now Sarah just wanted to sleep.

She would have collapsed from exhaustion if it weren’t for Mathias holding her up. “Follow me. There is a lot that needs to be brought to the light and she needs healing right now.” Anduin explained, beginning to walk off with Mathias following with and carrying Sarah in his arms bridal style.

Something snapped in Mathias at that moment. He was filled with rage and worry. He wanted to kill whoever had brought Sarah so close to death, but currently his mind was on wondering if he would loose her again right after he had got her back. His thoughts then drifted to Flynn. He would be overjoyed to hear she was back, but also angry once Mathias had told him… what does he know. The spymaster realized that he had no idea why Sarah is here and whether or not she would stay. Either way that won’t matter if she dies within the hour.

Mathias placed her on a med table in a private section of the keep. Anduin spring into healing mode. “Master Shaw, make sure the wound is easily visible and cleaned to avoid infection.” He began to do just that. Anduin could use the light easily, but as soon as Mathias saw the wound for himself he realized that it might not be so simple. “Wrathion, can you get a bowl of clean hot water, a few towels and bandages?” Wrathion had a quick yes and left to get the required items.

Sarah was half conscious, but even she could see something was wrong. The atmosphere between Wrathion and Anduin was different. “Are you two fighting?” She quietly asked.

Anduin turned around to face her. She took this moment to see that he was not wearing any armor, but rather a simple blue robe of sorts. She did not need to know why because anything is more comfortable than heavy armor.

“A lot has happened since we last saw you.” She did not want to think of the moment she was forced through the portal. “But, no, not exactly. It is complicated. For now, can you please stay awake for me?” She gave a slight nod. “Master Shaw please keep her awake.” Anduin said as he channeled the light into his hands and placed it upon Sarah’s wound.

“Dad.” Mathias lowered his head so that he was eye leveled to her and brought a hand to hold her head.

“I’m here, Sarah.” He responded.

“Uncle Renny is getting dad. But uncle Rell is unconscious outside the keep.” She tried to say, Anduin shushed her and said she should talk less.

“If he’s outside the keep then someone would have help him back to SI:7 base.” Mathias was still worried. He wanted to see if Rell was alright but also knew he had survived much worse and would recover. Where as he had no idea if Sarah was going to live to see another sunrise.

“You are still calling him Renny. Can you pronounce his name properly now that you are older or…?” He left the question hanging when he noticed a mischievous smile on Sarah’s face that told him the answer. He only smile back, happy to see her happy even in a moment like this.

He smiled, then began to trace the scar that ran across her face, making Mathias frown. He traced the scar with his eyes and his rage only grew.

“I will be honest with you, Master Shaw. I cannot heal a wound with the light if the wound is already infected.” Mathias snapped his head to look at the King. “Her wound is infected. I am only slowly removing it but if was not much progress since I began. I have had this resistance before when I healed her as a child, but those were only scars. Sarah, how have you survived this long?” She shrugged, but only after Anduin had to repeat himself.

“The hot water Wrathion is bringing with help me remove the infection, but she is very weak. Sarah when was the last time you ate?” Silence. “Sarah.” Mathias repeated. She moved her head. “A day, maybe two.”

Wrathion entered the room carry a bowl of hot water and a bag that most likely contained the towels and bandages. He placed the bowl on a table at Sarah’s feet, also placing the towels and bandages next to the bowl. He then returned to Anduin’s side only to take a small step back.

“I cannot take my concentration off of her wound. Wrathion can you remove infection from a wound.” The dragon walked around the next to stand opposition Anduin and next to Shaw. “I can use a bit of magic to help. That would make it go quicker and less painful. I can then use the water and towels to help sterilize the wound to prevent another infection. I suppose you can do the rest and close the wound with the light?”

There was a moment of silence, as if Anduin was debating wether or not he could do that. “No. Whatever resistance that keeps interfering is powerful and dangerous to her. My focus is on preventing it from spreading while also trying to flush it out. It is similar to a disease, but much faster, stronger and I think smarter. But right now I am struggling to keep her wound from becoming worse. One of you will have to do the whole thing.” Anduin looked liked he had jogged a marathon. Whatever was resisting was taking a lot of effort from him.

“I’ll -,” “Absolutely not.” Wrathion interrupted the spymaster. “I will do it. You look to stressed and unfocused to do anything useful in this situation.”

Mathias wanted to ask Wrathion why he cared so much for Sarah but a voice interrupted him. “Kraken.” Flynn rushed through. He was right next to her in an instant, kneeling in a similar positron to one Mathias was in. “Your really here.”

“If I really am going to do this then both residential dads will need to leave the room. Things might not stay so pretty for a long time.”

Flynn was confused. Mathias stood up and forced Flynn to follow him through the door, promising to explain everything while they waited.

“What were you discussing with her?” Anduin asked, his attention on his hands which were hovering over her body.

“With who?” Wrathion countered, getting ready to remove the infection.

“What were you and Sarah saying in the throne room?” He was more specific to avoid Wrathion avoiding his questions.

“She was mearly trying to gain my attention in hopes that I would recognize her and help her. Which I did, as you can tell.”

“When did you realize it was her?”

“Instantly. She pronounces some of the vowels in a certain way. If caught my attention when she first spoke. I was not so sure though. But then again, how many humans can speak draconic?”

Silence.

“Why did you not say anything then?” Anduin asked.

“Shall we bicker about this all day or can we save a child.” It wasn’t a question. It was more Wrathion speaking for the sake of speaking.

“This is about the clutch isn’t it?” Anduin cornered.

“How about we focus on the dying child in the room and not something I do not want to talk about?.” Wrathion then pushed his band on Sarah’s wound as if he was thrusting a dagger into someone. Though his reasons were more… confusing than anything else. Sarah still screamed in pain at whatever Wrathion was doing.

“You said it would not hurt her!” Anduin yelled at the dragon.

“I lied!” He yelled at the King. “There.” He pointed to a fast moving…thing? Either way it was beneath her skin, moving fast and clearly was the source of the resistance he was encountering. So that was Wrathion’s bright idea. He was still helping with her wound but also used his magic to show anything unusual.

It help Anduin as he now moved his hands to try to keep up with it and flush it out of her system. Wrathion was having more success on his task. The wound was now clean and sealed. She would not be able to move properly for a few days but she would live.

“Move it closer to her mouth. Hopefully she will throw it up.”

Anduin managed to maneuver it close to her mouth and is if on cue Sarah started to respond as if she was choking on something. Anduin helped her sit up while Wrathion had an empty bowl for her to throw up, whatever it was, in.

“Tides. What is that thing?” Sarah said looking in the bowl at the worm like object.

“It is organic, was up until recently inside you and causing multiple problems, has a green glow to it and surprisingly smells like -,”

“Please don’t!” Sarah exclaimed in draconic with her hands up. Anduin did not need to know draconic to know she was asking Wrathion to not continue with his description.

“Perhaps it is the reason you struggled to heal her scars.” Mathias said entering the room again.

Anduin thought of this for a moment before reaching out his hand to Sarah’s face. She did not flinch away at the sudden movement. She trusted him. She also trusted Wrathion despite that he lied to Anduin about it ‘not going to hurt her’. After a while he retreated his hand and smiled.

“What? Something wrong?” Sarah asked.

“Kraken, the scar on your face is gone.” Sarah beamed and hugged Anduin with a tight grip that had enough strength behind it to make any strong warrior scared. “Thank you.”

She let go and looked at Flynn and Mathias. She had not had the chance to truly see them up until now. She only had a few moments before she was certain she would cry again. She charged at them and silently cried.

“We have a lot of things to discuss. But for now, Sarah needs to rest and for lights sake get food into the child. She cannot even remember when she had her last meal.”

“Uncle Anduin. I think you should know that by parents went by the name Nevracksis.”

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Flynn asked.

“The Nevracksis are a pain, but to know that they would harm their children makes me sick.” Anduin said.

Flynn cleated his throat and put his one arm around Sarah’s shoulder protectively. “It might be best to inform the Lord Admiral about this.”

Anduin, who was confused, looked between Flynn and Shaw before turning to Wrathion. Wrathion looked at Anduin when he noticed that he was now the center of attention. “Kul Tiran culture and traditions are foreign to me. So, do not expect me to explain what he meant.”

“Actually, advisor, I was going to ask if you had any other business here. If not, perhaps it be best that you return to the wound in Silithus. I am sure you could be more useful there.”

Wrathion looked uncomfortable for a moment before leaving. Sarah turned to the king after the black dragon slammed the door shut behind him. “You two are fighting.” She stated.

“It’s complicated, Sarah.” Anduin tried. “Perhaps another time we can –,”

“No. With all due respect, uncle. I know I have been gone a long time, but if it wasn’t for Wrathion I wouldn’t be here. Okay, so there were a lot of factors involved in me getting here. But in the throne room, I was gagged and held down by Nevracksis soldiers. You looked liked you wanted nothing to do with whatever was happening. No, you cannot deny that was what you felt like. I needed to get your attention, but if I had said anything else then I would’ve been gaged again and you would’ve sent us on our way. I called Wrathion because I knew he would listen, even though I thought he was going to kill me at first, I knew that if I got his attention then my brother would do nothing to stop him from talking to me. Wrathion helped in the last step of me getting here. I know I only met him for a day, but I have known you a lot longer. Please tell me the truth. Why are you two fighting?”

Anduin sighed. He glanced to Shaw. “Your call, Your Majesty.” He paced for a few seconds. “Can you two please go tell the kitchen staff to make something for her. I will need a lot of time with her. I apologize, I know you probably want to take her home.”

“No worries, lad. She is safer here than any where else. We’ll get on it.” After the two men left, Sarah turned to the king.

“I feel like we are going to walk.” She started.

“We are. Come along.” Anduin said, amused.

Anduin walked with his hands behind his back and Sarah on his left. After a few moments of silence Anduin began. “You still have my pin.” It was not what she wanted him to talk about, but she did not mind. She missed her uncle Anduin as much as her dads.

“I had it my bag in a hidden compartment under a floorboard.” She explained.

“That is quiet clever of you.” He smiled.

“I forgot it was there. Just like how I forgot about you, my dads, uncle Rell, uncle Renny, auntie Tae and I lot of other people I met during my time here. My identical memory did not help me to remember.” Her face saddened.

“The pain you felt during the years probably forced you to forget. Your subconscious mind maybe thought it was easier to deal with the pain if you thought you never felt happiness before.”

“That’s horrible. Why would it do that?”

“I do not know why. But remember that this is only my theory. The mind works in many mysterious ways.”

Silence fell again.

“Back to our previous topic.” They stopped by a large opening looking over the city. “The black dragon flight had recently developed its first clutch in years. Their numbers have only been dropping, so an increase would have been greatly appreciate and welcoming.”

“Shouldn’t Wrathion be happy?”

“No, because the clutch held no life. No welps were born. Wrathion does want to discuss it but it has had his mood sour. His is the aspect, so in a way they were going to be his children, even if he wasn’t the father of the clutch. I respected his decision to not talk about, but certain actions has caused our relationship to became… tense.”

“I’m confused.” It showed on her face when she frowned.

“After a while I had to go on a lead to where we thought Sylvanas Windrunner was located. When I returned a few weeks later, I did not want Wrathion in my room and could not spend so much time with him.”

“Why?” She asked.

“I will show in a moment, but… Wrathion did not take it well. He claimed that whatever happened during the mission had effect me in some way or perhaps disturbed me. He asked for reasons that I could not give him, at least at the moment. Since then we have drifting apart and I do not think I have the privilege to call him my consort anymore.” He let out a small laugh. “I just realized that I am pouring my heart out to a teenager.”

“I know I’m young, but I feel like I understand the world a similar way to adults rather than teenagers. It’s like I’ve already lived a life, but it also feels like it’s over and beginning at the same time.”

“I may not understand what you mean, but I do know that there is something I have to show you.” He lead her to his quarters, which she was hesitant to go in at first. When she entered her eyes fell on a small crib. Anduin gestured for you towards it. When Sarah reached the crib she saw a young baby girl with bright blond hair and pale blue eyes. The baby herself giggled at Sarah and reached her tiny arms up wanting to be held.

“You’re a father and Wrathion doesn’t know.” She connected the dots, looking back at Anduin who held a blank face. “Yes. Very few people know about her existence.” He walked over to stand next to her, reaching in the crib to pick up the baby and give her to Sarah. Sarah held the little girl with care as she had a bright smile on her face.

“I was skeptical to tell anyone because she is not mine.” Anduin explained.

“I feel like most people forget that even the king can adopt. I see no reason for this to be a problem to anyone or why you would keep this from Wrathion.”

“I found her abandoned why her mother in the ruins of an old town. The same town I went to when we were searching for Sylvanas on a lead. You see that necklace?” He gestured to the tiny chain around her neck. It had a small object at the end, an elf’s right side face and human’s left side face together. “It holds a small vile that uses light to project an image of illusion.”

He reached out an took the necklace of her. Her peachy skin turned to ashy grew, her hair became as white as snow and blue glowing markings scattered her face like long tear drops from her eyes although the markings were found all around her upper body.

Sarah turned to the king with disbelief in her eyes. “You kidnapped Sylvanas’s newborn child!” She accused. Her raised voice caused the baby to wail and reach her small arms to Anduin. He took her out of Sarah’s arms and tried to soothe her.

“I did not kidnap any baby. Sylvanas left her for dead in the ruins of an old town. She was hiding out there with a few of her dark rangers and what he supposed was a healer, judging by the corpse we found. She went there to give birth, I cannot tell you any other details other than she left her daughter to die by our hand. Or at least that’s what she thinks. She does not seem to care.” Anduin explained. “I found her alone and crying. I could not turn away no matter who her mother was. I refuse to hold a baby accountable for all the deaths Sylvanas Windrunner has caused. You are the second person I have told. King Greymane was there but he did not see her. Master Shaw discovered her on the boat trip back to Stormwind. But I later on told Jaina, who does not hold a newborn responsible for murder and beliefs she has been given a new life. Now you know as well. I trust you enough. I was going to tell Wrathion but… he did not want to talk after a while. He does not even know she exists.”

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Sarah said after a stretch of silence. “Sometimes I don’t focus on the fact that your still a king and not just my uncle. Even if we’re not really related.” She looked at the baby again and had a soft smile form in her face. “What’s her name?”

“A bit of a mouthful. Her name is Varianna Jaina Tyranda Wrynn.”

“I understand ‘Jaina’, but why also name her ‘Tyranda’?”

“I suppose a part of me felt like it was the right thing to do. It is common knowledge to most people that the night warrior and I do not get along.”

“No, I just remembered from when I was young. Dad told me.”

Anduin laughed. “I look forward to seeing you more often. Mathias demeanor has been down since you left. He tries to hide it, but there was simply a more tense atmosphere around the spymaster. I’m sure both of them will be grateful to have you back.”

“For how long?” Her face saddened.

“You are cautious because of what Captain Fairwind said. Although I do not understand what he meant myself.”

“I also do not understand it… but can you promise me that you won’t let me get taken away from them so easily.”

“Why do you ask me to do this? Surely you would rather ask you fathers to promise this?”

“I will, but I know that they will do it in any case. You were the only other person I felt safe around when I was a child. Those two years meant everything to me. I got used to other people as well, but the first were you, my dads, uncle Rell and uncle Renny.” She paused. “Plus, you can send people to the stockade if they come near me.”

They laughed, Varianna looked confused and tried to get the spotlight again. She reached her tiny arms around the king’s neck, trying to grab his small pony tail. “You are not going to get it.” Anduin laughed. “You are also a lot more talkative now. You most likely suffered similar abuse from when they found you before. Yet, now you are more open around other people.”

“Remember when I was young, I got so used to you that I would call you from across a huge room, I was small so everything was big. I would then run to you and hug you, I did that because I felt safe with you. My dads, yes I felt safe with them first. But you were one of seven people I felt safe with. So now, I’m talkative because… well, tides, I missed you all.” She smiled.

“Seven people? Is that really the amount of people you trust?” He was surprised by that. He felt sad that she had let so little people in her circle.

“That was when I was young. It was you, my dads, uncle Rell, Renny, auntie Tae and Jaina. Wrathion I only met the day I left, but I trust him.”

Anduin moved Varianna to Sarah’s arms. “Nine.” He said with a smile.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“The seven people from your childhood, Wrathion and now Varianna. That equals nine people you can trust.”

They shared a quiet moment as they smiled together. A knock at the door interrupted them. Sarah looked at Varianna. Not sure what to do. She looked into the red fiery eyes, similar to her mothers but hers looked – “Your beautiful.” She said out loud.

Anduin did not hear her because he went to the door to see who was there. He relaxed upon seeing the visitor. “Master Shaw. I did not expect you to be that quick.”

He opened the door wide enough for the spymaster to come through. “I suspect you would bring her here to see Varianna. The kitchen staff have prepared something for Sarah. Flynn left to get the Lord Admiral. He has briefly told me about the Nevracksis and their daughters. While Sarah is talking with Lady Jaina and Lady Katherine, I’m sure I can explain what I can to you, your Majesty.”

“Master Shaw, please call me Anduin. Especially when we’re alone, we have talked about this.” He smiled.

Mathias looked at Sarah who was cooing at the baby in her arms, the baby herself was giggling at the teenager. “I’m scared.” The spymaster spontaneously said, soft enough that only the king could hear.

“From what she’s told me, you have nothing to fear. She still adores you and Flynn, and constantly referred to you as her dads.” The king assured.

“Then that is one thing I do not need to fear anymore.” Mathias answered. “You remember the time I told you that I thought she was a Prime Rogue.”

The king nodded. “You fear that she is and that she will have to be enrolled in SI:7.”

“Yes.” The spymaster confirmed looking at Sarah’s attempt at funny faces.

“That is tomorrow’s problem. Maybe tell her your thoughts today but indulge them tomorrow. She needs to eat before I faint simply by looking at her.” Anduin tried to lighten the mood, but that only made Shaw stress more about her health.

Sarah put Varianna back in the crib, her necklace was on a table to the side. The lightly glow now gone, clearly it would not conceal her identity without any light in it. Sarah did wonder how it managed to store Light, but realized that she might not understand the mechanics. 

When they entered the a room which could be considered a small dining room. The smell of the food instantly hit Sarah and her stomach growled like an animal. The food was quickly consumed, no one commented on her eating habits. The food she had been eating the past few years were left overs, which could be considered crumbs more than anything else.

The king and spymaster were discussing something. Sarah paid more attention to the food than what they were talking about. She felt it would be rude to ease-drop on them. She could just tell they were worried about whatever they were talking about.

When she finished eating they began walking through the keep. Sarah had no idea where they were walking to, but it looked like the two men did. She was confused because she thought they would go to Proudmoore keep by using a portal, it was the quickest way and safest with her. Even her dad used it today and he has on multiple time stated that he felt that sailing was a better way to travel than anything else.

She smiled. She really just wanted to go home now. It had been a long day and she was tired and stiff. She quickened her pace to match the spymaster’s. “Dad.” She whispered. He did not seem surprised by her presence. He simply just turned his head to face her, continuing walking.

“When can we go home?” Mathias felt his heart ache at the way she asked. Her tone similar to when she was a child and still unsure of everything. He had put together that she would recover more easily now than when she was young, but it would still be hard for her.

When he did not answer her, she slowed her pace a little to fall behind him. Mathias, sensing her distress, gently took her hand and stopped his walking to look at her. The king continued walking when the spymaster gestured for him to go on.

“Sarah.” He began. “I have no idea what is going to happen next. With what little I know about how the Proudmoores deal with the Nevracksis and their daughter, I can only gather that I may not see you again.”

Her face fell. She wanted to cry right then and there, but she put up a strong face. “I don’t understand.”

“When you were a child I would always ask you ‘do you understand?’. You would always nod. Never really answering me. I never felt hurt because you did it with everyone else. You did not speak with your words because you always spoke with your eyes. That is why I never asked you twice. But now —,” he stopped, looked away then looked back at her. He looked at her, properly this time.

Her hair reached her hip, it’s colour almost matched his, her eyes were still green, her clothes were different than when she was busy being healed and the only place untouched by scars was her face, but he could not say the same for her neck and she was now high enough that she reached the middle of his chest.

It was as if the universe hated him. She looked like someone took a part of him and a part of Flynn and then smashed it together. Mathias never thought he could be a father. But after a few months with Sarah, Flynn and him were already preparing to adopt her. She was easily loved and the only thing they wanted to do was protect her. Then they lost her, only for her to return six years later and now he realizes that their reunion might be short lived.

“On the day you were taken away.” He puts it. “Flynn and I were going to adopt you. But then we couldn’t just before I was going to sign the papers.”

“I know.” Was all she said as she threw her arms around his chest and buried her face in his armor, which he was thankful was not hard. Almost on instinct, Shaw put his arms protectively around her. “I heard you. The day you came for inspections for the misplaced weapons, I was under the floor. Tied down, I couldn’t move or talk. But I didn’t even struggle because I didn’t recognize your voice. I don’t know why but somehow after a while I forgot all about you, dad and everyone else. And when I finally remembered I… I —,” He rubbed her head, trying to calm her down because he could tell she was on the verge of crying. “I picked the fucking lock on my door. I took some food, money, clothes then picked the front door and just ran.” Mathias felt something wet on his chest plate, she was crying. “I’ve been running the whole day. All I want to do now is go home.”

He didn’t know how to respond, but if he had learned anything from her childhood he had learned that sometimes it was best to just hold the person and let them talk, cry or both in her case.

“When can we go home?” She asked again after a few silent moments.

“When we come back. We can lie down on the couch, the three of us. You in the middle like when you were a child, me and Flynn next to you. Mugs of something warm to drink, since it’s been getting cold during the nights. Not that it would bother you, but you would still want something warm to drink. Then we will fall asleep on the couch and wake up during the night only for me to convince Flynn to pick you and help me put you in bed. Then… I do not think I should tell you the rest.”

She snorted. “Please don’t. But I wouldn’t mind doing that. You promise?”

He stiffened. When Sarah raised her head to look at him, her eyes filled with sadness at the expectation of his answer. He just sighed and kissed her forehead. “We should get going. There’s a portal in the private part of the keep that will take us to Proudmoore keep.”

They began walking again, side by side. Staying close only for Sarah’s comfort.

When they went through the portal the cold biting air of Kul Tirus hit them even in the keep. A large coat was thrown over Sarah. Mathias did not need to look to see who had thrown it or who the coat belonged to. The two laughing was a good indication that it was Flynn.

“I think it suites her. What do you, mate?” Mathias turned around to look. The coat itself now touched the ground and sleeves were far too long for her.

“Maybe in a few years.” Was all he said.

“The problem is that he’s too big. Look at him.” Sarah gestured to their height difference. “The coat matches him. And now I feel self conscious about my height.” She look at Mathias. “With both of you.”

They laughed. Flynn left the coat on Sarah. Being a Kul Tiran herself, the cold did not bother her that much but it brought a sense of comfort to her. Something Flynn obviously knew and that was why he gave it to her for the moment.

Sarah walked between them as they navigated through the keep. After a few turns they entered what looked like the library. Tall shelves, a few tables, candles to provide light for reading and of course King Anduin was reading.

“Sarah.” A feminine voice called. She turned to see the Lord Admiral in casual clothes and only a few feet away from the King. “Your really here.” She rushed to hug the younger girl. “When Fairwind told me about you being back there was a part of me that did not believe it. But then Taelia came and told me about what happened in the harbor, and now I—,”

“Should perhaps let me take it from here.” Another voice interrupted. Both woman turned to see Katherine Proudmoore. Sarah felt a fight or flight instinct kick in. A part of her was scared at what was going to happen next. When the older woman was in front of her, she rolled up her sleeve, revealing Sarah’s brand.

“So, he did have a daughter.” She looked her in the eyes. “Every daughter of the Nevracksis house is abused in most ways no other human being could ever understand, even after it being explained so many times.” She turned to look at everyone else. Anduin, his book unattended, was only there because his spymaster was involved and he cared for Sarah and her future, Jaina looked between happy and sad, Mathias and Flynn looked like their hearts were slowly being ripped open.

“Perhaps you and I should walk and talk.” She paused, eyeing the Spymaster and Captain. “Alone.” She added. Sarah only nodded, as if she were a child again, too scared to open her mouth.

After she left, the room had a deafening silence. No one said anything, as if they feared a single word would cause the worst event in history.

“Do you understand her situation?” Jaina asked to no one in particular.

“Mathias briefly explained it to me while Sarah was eating at the keep. I am still uncertain about what is about to happen?” Anduin explained, beginning to pace either out of frustration or inpatient.

“We’re only here to say goodbye, mate.” Flynn bluntly said. “She’ll live here from now on. We might be able to visit but—.” He could not bring himself to continue, instead he walked over to a table and sat down. Mathias soon followed to sit next to him.

“Can the Nevracksis kidnap her again or at least claim ‘ownership’ over her?” The king asked, still trying to understand the concept. He was also trying to make small talk while also worried Sarah might end up back in Nevracksis manor.

“No. By Kul Tiran law that is now impossible for them. No one can adopt a Nevracksis daughter, they become wards of the Proudmoores once they are discovered. Nevracksis can attempt to kidnap her, but no Nevracksis in the past has attempted that for any other daughter. Even if this time they seem more determined to keep her, it would be foolish to kidnap her. We know now who she is. So, therefore they would be the first people we go to if she is missing.” Jaina turned to Flynn. “None of us expected this. Not even my mother, who is Lord Nevracksis older sister. I’m sure you understand, Captain.” Flynn nodded, not really wanted to speak at that moment.

“That would Sarah your cousin. Correct?” The King asked.

“Yes. There is a book regarding the history of Kul Tiras, specifically concern the Nevracksis. I will show you. But please ignore all the theories on why they do what they do.” She led him deeper into the library and away from Flynn and Shaw.

Now alone, Flynn spoke up. “We can still visit. Not the same as coming home to her, but—,”

“It looked like you.” Mathias interrupted.

“Pardon?” Flynn asked.

“That time you were gone for two months. Sarah was six, but she understood you were on a trip. Although at that point it was only going to be two weeks. We were walking through the market when she saw this stuffed toy. It was a pirate, but it looked like you. Minus the eyepatch and hook for a hand. I saw her looking at and bought it for her. She instantly started calling it Captain Stufficans.” He laughed at the memory. “Now when I looked at her I realized she also looked you, but also me. The universe hates me and...” A pause. “Six years. We have missed out on six years of her life.”

“I don’t see it as a bad thing.” Mathias looked at Flynn with a frown. “Matty, after six years she still wants to live with us. Tides, the girl ran across a whole continent to get to us.”

“Kul Tirus is not that big compared to other continents.” Mathias corrected.

“Not the point. The point is that she ran to us because she knew she would be safe with us. Is that what’s upset you the most with all this?”

Mathias ran a hand through his hair. “Not on its own. What’s upset me is that we have missed six years of her life, the reason for that is my fault and now right when she comes back she’s going to be taken away again.”

“Mate, we didn’t know who her family was. We didn’t know they were bad news. That part wasn’t your fault.”

“She was screaming while she was dragged through that damn portal.” He snapped with rage.

Flynn flinched a bit at his husbands sudden mood change. He was sure the two rulers had heard him, wherever they were. “That could have easily been brushed off as separation anxiety.”

“What is separation anxiety?” Irritation made itself at home in those words. Mathias sounded more annoyed that he did not know what it was than anything else.

“When a child is separated from their parents then they often scream, cry and cling to them.” Flynn explained.

“That’s still not an excuse. I should have known.”

“Cut yourself something slack, Mathias!” Flynn yelled. Mathias was taken aback by Flynn’s use of his full name.

“As long as she’s happy, right? Does it matter where her home is if she’s safe?” Flynn tried to reason with him. Mathias disagreed with his argument.

“The house I lived in was not a home until after you moved in. When Sarah began to stay with us it only felt more like a home as time went on. So, yes. It does matter where her home is, but it might feel like a cage instead of a home.”

They stayed in silence for a while before Flynn spoke the words that the spymaster could not bring himself to say. “I will miss her too.”

Lady Katherine lead Sarah through a few hall ways before coming in front of a large door that was obviously locked. Katherine reached into her pocket, took out the keys and opened the doors. It revealed a large circular room. A few shelves, seven paintings and a single table in the middle with one book on it.

“Where are we?” Sarah finally spoke, stepping into the center of the room.

Katherine just smiled. “No one knows why they do it, but after a while no one really cared. Nevracksis hate their daughters and… well, you know what they do to them.” A pause. Sarah did know and was great full she did not go into detail about that part. “Kul Tirus has never liked what they do. So, laws were put in place. If it is discovered that the Nevracksis have a daughter, then the guardianship of the daughter goes to the Proudmoore house. Everyone in Kul Tirus tries their best to always make them feel comfortable in the city, often throwing huge celebrations on their birthdays as a response.” She laughed. “Sarah.” A pause as she came closer to the young Kul Tiran. “These paintings are of all the Nevracksis daughters that have been saved.” She looked at them. She squinted at them. There were multiple people in the paintings. The people were position to stand behind what she supposed was the daughter, but not all of the people looked like they were Proudmoores. “The people in these paintings are the people that the daughter trusted. Few are given that privilege.” She leaned in closer to whisper. “We tend to be very private, don’t we?”

Sarah looked at her wide eyed, not really believing what she just heard or was too surprised to understand. It was only when she rolled up her own sleeve and showed Sarah her brand did she believe her. The brand was identical to hers and was even on the same arm. “My younger brother is your father.” She explained. “That makes Jaina your cousin.” She laughed and Sarah joined her. “You do have family out there who cares about you.” She silently added. Sarah felt like— she didn’t know anymore. She wanted to cry, laugh, scream, smile and shout at the same time. But she was happy that she was not alone, she could at least understand that part.

“There is only seven.” She noted.

“Seven what?” Katherine asked, a bit confused at the sudden change of topics.

“Paintings.”

“Only seven were found out. You are now the eighth. But we suspect that there were twenty in total, that is including you and I, over the years.” She explained. “You too shall get a painting, if you want. Everyone who you trust will then be in it.”

“Do I get a certain amount of people to allow in it?”

“No, why?” She asked.

“Well—,” she began, “there’s nine people in total, including you makes ten. Is that okay?” She shyly asked.

“I am literally you Auntie, there is no need to be shy. And yes, that is allowed. I’m sure you and I can skip the book with the stories of all the Nevracksis daughters before you, there’s actually three of them. These shelves contain a few information regarding the Nevracksis and a lot of other secret information, you may read whatever you like. I shall request another key to be made for you. And for now you will have to use a guest bedroom in the keep, if that’s okay?”

Sarah looked out the doorway as if expecting her dads to be there. She wanted them to be. She was greatful for everything Katherine was doing for her and that she was her family, but—

“A person’s home lies where their heart wants to be. There will always be a room here for you, but only for visits.” A smile started to form on her face. She still wanted to hear it.

The older woman walked to a shelf that only had draws. She opened one and handed two papers to Sarah. “You are still a minor, and with my permission you can still be taken under the parentage of anyone else.” She looked at the papers in her hands. Her eyes fell to the date on it. It was the day she was take away from Stormwind. Her eyes traveled along the page and realized that it was the her adoption papers from before. It still had all the signatures in place, except for her dads.

The shelves obviously contained paper work concerning multiple Boralus concerns. Adoption papers included. Sarah did not bother asking why she had two, but she tore up one. They both laughed. Lady Katherine quickly added Shaw’s name to it.

Lady Katherine walked to a window, looking over whatever scene was in front of her. She then turned around and flinched back when she saw Sarah. “Why are you still here?” Sarah titled her head at the comment. “Go. Get those papers signed.” She shooed her out the room. They both laughed during this, having a good time.

Sarah smiled as she ran through the hallways, careful not to trip over the coat. She stopped when she reached the library doors. When she opened them it was quiet, she almost thought no one was there. But she instantly spotted the two leaders and her dads. They all looked her when they realized she was there. Uncertain expressions and confused emotions were written on all their faces.

Lady Jaina walked over to her first, giving a knowing smile. “You better visit. Or I will find you and bring you here to visit myself.” She threatened only loud enough for her to hear. But it held no bite, only teasing.

“I do not doubt that for a second and don’t worry. I’ll miss this place too much to stay away for long. Though hopefully I don’t loose my accent.” She paused with a mischievous grin. “Like someone I know. Right?”

Jaina shook her head as she laughed, stepping to the side to allow Sarah to pass.

The next person she went to was the King. Who bore a sad look on his face. “We never did have that day together. The one you wanted as a child. Remember?”

“I’ll never forget again.” She sad quietly. “Next Tuesday? You free?” She asked with a smile, the complete opposite of her previous expression.

“Yes.” He laughed at her childish behavior. “Don’t ever change. I’ll miss you around the keep.”

“Bold if you to assume this is goodbye.” She showed him what she holding.

“Why are you even talking to me?” He simply stated, with an amused look on his face. “Go on.” He shooed her.

When she stood in front of the two men, they looked like they were ready for a goodbye. She waved her arms in the big coat that slapped against her sides.

“We’ll see ya around, Kraken.” Flynn said. Mathias looked like he could not even bring himself to talk, so he put up the strong spymaster demeanor.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Uncle Andy.” She pointed over her shoulder towards the king.

“Andy?” Jaina slapped Anduin at the back of his head and the pointed look she gave him made him shut his mouth.

Sarah tried not laugh at their antics. “It’s bold if you to assume this is goodbye.” She showed them the papers. “If you still want me?”

Flynn trapped her in his arms within seconds. “Never leave again.” Mathias surprisingly hung back, only for Sarah to pull him in the hug.

After a few quiet moments, Mathias inspected the piece of paper. “Both our names are on here.”

“Screw the laws.” Sarah mumbled.

“You swear to much.” Mathias noted.

“Sailors swear a lot and my dad is a sailor.”

“That is so true.” Flynn said letting them go. “But I do agree on your first point. Screw the laws, mate.”

“I was never hear.” They heard Anduin, who was pretending to look at anything else but them. They all laughed.

“Anyone got a pen?” Shaw asked.

After adding a few second names, they signed the paper.

“Sarah Shaw-Fairwind. It’s better than ‘Sarah Shame Nevracksis’. No really, that was my name.” She laughed, most of them were surprised she could laugh at something like that so soon after what had happened. But they realized that to her it was easy with them around. If there was anyone else she would have simply just smiled and not say a word.

“Note how she avoided her new second names.” Anduin teased.

“Because I have no idea who they are. Who’s Lyra?” She looked at Flynn.

“My mom. She died when I was young. I though it was fitting.” It was a quick explanation.

“See, now I know. I like the name. Thanks dad.” She smiled then looked at Shaw. “Who the bloody hell was Pathonia?”

“Remember the story I told you as a child? Don’t give me that look, there was only one.”

“Yes.”

“She was the warrior in the story.”

“I’m going to guess that you were the grandson in the story. Right?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you hated your gran?” Flynn asked.

“Sarah Lyra Pathion Shaw-Fairwind. I like it. But—,” Sarah began. “Is now a bad time to ask if I can get a tattoo?”

“Yes.” Mathias answered as Flynn said. “No.”

Jaina and Anduin were containing their laughter as Mathias had a stare of with his husband.

“So can I get a tattoo?”

“No.” Mathias answered. “Yes,” Flynn answered.

Sarah looked at Flynn with pleading eyes. “Next year?” He tried for her.

“Never.” Mathias answered, putting his hands on hips as he were talking to two children instead of one child and one adult.

“When she’s eighteen?” He tried again.

“When we are dead. Plus a few days, just to make sure I am not faking it to get rid of an assassin.” The spymaster answered.

Sarah looked back at Flynn. “I just want one like yours. We can twin.” The pair smiled.

“No.” Mathias deadpanned. “It covers his whole upper arm.”

“You have a tattoo, mate. A very small tattoo that’s barely visible, but a tattoo none the less.” Flynn smuggly stated.

“It is a birthmark.” Mathias corrected.

Sarah did not seem to care what it was, or rather wanted to decide what it was for herself. “Where?”

“On his—,”

“Fairwind!” Mathias warned.

“Yes.” Flynn and Sarah answered, smiling widely at their own joke.

Mathias groaned, then smiled fondly at them. “You two will be the death of me.”

“Don’t worry. It’s Uncle Renzik’s job to make sure that doesn’t happen. Right, father?”

Renzik’s full name on her tongue did not go unnoticed, and neither did the fact that she called him ‘father’ rather than ‘dad’. They meant the same thing and it made little difference to him. But before he could open his mouth Sarah interrupted him.

“This shall be the only time I say his full name. I am the only person who can get away with calling him ‘Renny’ and it doesn’t matter how old I am. I will make the most of it. And for the second thing your most likely thinking of… I have saved both of us from all the jokes that this one.” She pointed to Flynn as he began to laugh. “will come up with. I can either call you father or papa. But I grimace every time I think of you as papa. So, yeah.” She paused. “I love you both the same.”

Before anyone could say anything, Lady Katherine walked in the room. “I am surprised you are all still here.”

“I agree.” She looked at her dads. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes.” Mathias answered, a warm smile across his face. “Let’s go home.”

Curled up on the couch. Sarah in between with Mathias and Flynn next to her. She finally relaxed. No more running, starving or hurting. She was home.

Her back pressed against Flynn’s side, his arm slung across her waist to keep her close. Her legs were over Mathias’s, who was resting his head against the back of the couch.

He had come from SI:7 headquarters. The instant they got back he was summed, now that she was older she now understood it better what his work actually was. She still had no problems with it. But today seemed to drain a lot of energy from him.

Sarah tapped the side of his leg with her foot. When he finally turned to look at her, she reached out her arms beckoning him to come closer. He did, after a few moments. Not saying a word as he scooted close enough so that he could rest his head on Flynn’s shoulder and wrapp an arm around Sarah.

She was content with lying there for the rest of the night, but when Mathias began to move again, after a few peaceful moments, and an uncertain look crossed his face, she knew better than to think it would be a peaceful night.

“I am dreading this talk, but you have every right to know the truth.” He began.

“If this is what I’m thinking it is… I can assure you, I know where babies come from.”

He had no idea if she was being serious or trying to make him smile. He did not care about that. He moved so that he was sitting next to her rather than cuddling next to her with Flynn. Mathias was also greatful that even though she was fourteen, she still liked to cuddle with them.

“Do you what Primes are?” He asked.

Flynn, sensing the conversation, sat up and mumble, “Can’t this wait for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is the test.” The spymaster answered, looking at his family. Flynn groaned as a response.

“I’ve heard about them. I know they are members of a class that are more skilled than most and are hard to come by. Why? Also, what test?” Sarah showed confusion in her eyes as she looked between the two men.

“Primes are rare, yes that is true. But they can start developing abilities from a class as young as five years old.” He paused, making sure Sarah understood. “Remember when you were young, we were in Boralus and Flynn could not see you, but you said you were always there.” She nodded. “We think you stealthed.”

“Like a rogue? As in what you two are?”

He nodded.

“You think that I’m a Prime Rogue?” It would have made the alleyway a lot more sense.

“Yes. My grandmother had a test for Prime Rogues she discovered. It is an old test that was used centuries ago, but effective. I want you to take it tomorrow, just to be sure.”

She licked her lips. “While I was running from my brother. I hit a deadend in an alleyway. But they didn’t see me. They looked confused, but I was standing right there in front of them. They left as quickly as they came.” She paused. “Some sort of flight or fight reflex.”

“You sound convinced.” Flynn noted.

“It would explain a lot of things.” She turned to Shaw. “Is there any other tell for Prime Rogues?”

“No, and I am not about to put you in danger just to see if you can stealth, if it really does respond to a flight or fight instinct I am still not doing it.”

“How… important or… what would it mean if I was a Prime Rogue?” The calm atmosphere from before was now completely gone. The crackling of the fire only made the mood more tense.

“You would have to join SI:7 or at least be put in training. Your age would not matter in your case.”

“I don’t know if you sound disappointed or scared. Father, your scaring me.” He was scared. He did not want to put another generation of his family in SI:7, but he knew it was best.

“Sarah, you need to take the test. If you come out positive then you will automatically be enrolled within the hour. If you do not take the test and we leave it then you could unintentionally hurt herself, me or Flynn.” Silence fell.

“There’s something else that your not telling me.” It was not a question.

Mathias took a breath before continuing. “You could very easily climb the ladder of SI:7, with or without being my daughter. Being a Prime means you will in any case be very skilled and powerful to a point where even I would be afraid to fight you someday.” The last words died in his tongue before he could bring himself to say it.

“I could easily became the next spymaster.” She finished for him.

He didn’t know what to expect next. Something along the line of her yelling at him, or Flynn or both. But what followed was worse. Silence. He had no idea what she was thinking. She has been talkative during the whole day and she chose now to be silent.

“For everything the Light and Tidemother loves…,” she began. Mathias prepared himself for the worse. “Do not make me wear a corset.”

Both men blinked. “What?” Surprises by how calm she was or that the fact that she might wear a corset was her main concern.

“I love you, but I have no idea how you breath in that thing. Don’t get me wrong, I’m terrified about this. But I know that it also means that if things get to much you are close by. Both of you are. Judging by what your telling me, we have no choice in this. If I do it then I get enrolled in SI:7. If I don’t then I could hurt one of you. I would rather choose signing up for SI:7 than hurting you two.” She paused. “I know that I’m young, but I’m old enough to understand what’s happening. Can you two be there? During the test?”

They brought her closer, the three of them cuddling like before they started taking.“Of course, my little assassin.” He dreaded that she would be an assassin one day, but it was the only nickname that he for her that stuck and it seemed fitting for the time being. He was just happy to finally have a family again.

After a while she fell asleep. The days events and their conversation catching up to her and making her exhausted. Flynn was content with staying as they were, but Mathias pointed out that she needed to go to bed to be well rested for the test the following day. With a bit of a grumble, Flynn picked her up while Mathias lead him to her old room.

Mathias opened the door to let Flynn in. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. They then quietly left, as to not disturb her. She laid there peacefully in her sleep, with no care in the world.

Both men made a beeline for their bedroom. Flynn thought that they would have some extra fun, but Mathias just wanted to sleep. He was feeling similar to how Sarah was feeling. They quickly changed into sleep wear. Soon they were lying on their own bed, tangled in each other’s limbs and enjoying the warmth it brought. After a few minutes, both men had succumbed to sleep.


End file.
